School sucks Beyblade rocks!
by Soriya
Summary: New girl comes to school, annoying relative, bad past...blah blah blah. Man I hate writing summaries. I've finally finished the bloody thing enjoy! If not i don't care but leave a nasty review and you'll have to surgically remove my foot out of your ass!
1. Default Chapter

Why did I have to move here why? My cousin Hilary is the most annoying person that could ever have been born. But its not like I have anywhere else to go.

My selfish parents had died and handed over all their money to debt collectors. They didn't love me and said I was a mistake for as long as I could remember. They sent me to the nastiest boarding school I have ever known…and I've been sent to a few in my time I could tell you. The only good thing they did for me was die. Well, I can at least have a bit of a rest from my past life now.

As you could probably tell, I'm not the nicest of people due to my…how did my aunt put it? 'Her traumatising and stressful life.' I wish I could say it wasn't true or over dramatic, but instead it was right on the money. I wondered if my life would change for the better now that I didn't have to fight for my life everyday in that school.

I was known as the girl with the heart of ice, I've never really liked talking to people so I just stay silent unless I have to say something. I made no friends and everyone avoided me due to my violent tendencies to anyone who pisses me off. I showed hardly any emotion on any scale and seemed completely blank most of the time.

Oh well, let's get on with my new life.

First stop was my cousin's school. There were no bars on the windows unlike my old school and held a pleasant atmosphere around it. "Come on, I'll show you to the office. You have to fill in a form before you can go to class." I sighed. My cousin, the perfect little goody two shoes as always. "I wish you wouldn't wear so much black."

"Ancient proverb, mind your business." But she did have a point. My clothes were anything but colourful but I couldn't care less.

I took to wearing black all over so no one could see the bloodstains I collected over the years. I had a long, black leather coat that reached my ankles; my t-shirt, jeans, fingerless gloves and trainers were also black. Even my under wear was black. But the most prominent feature was my hat. 'It makes you look like a cowgirl.' My cousin would say over and over again. If you've ever seen Nightmare on Elm street; my hat actually looks like Freddy's.

We reached the office and Hilary insisted on staying with me. I filled out the form and thankfully found out that I was only in two of my lessons with Hilary a week. She seemed disappointed but I was very relieved without managing to show it. Any more lessons with Hilary than that and I would've probably committed suicide. (I'm being serious, she's too annoying just to be with let alone learning in the same lesson as her.)

Hilary showed me to my first lesson and I stepped in. "You're late." The teacher was a tall chubby man with a bald patch and green-rimmed glasses. His voice was posh and didn't sound happy at all with being disturbed. "I'm new sir." He didn't seem to care whether I was new or not and glared at me. "Hmm… oh yes, you're Ebony Hokinowa. Well hurry up and take a seat girl."

KAI

I watched this new girl roll her eyes looking annoyed. She was slender and her clothes made out her every curve when she took off her coat. "Yee hah!" Tala cried and the class laughed. Ebony glared at him as he smiled at her. She sat down and did her work. By the end of class she looked very annoyed and Tala hadn't finished his fun. "Hey cowgirl." I sighed wandering if I should say I didn't know him. Ebony stopped and turned to us. She raised a balled fist and stuck her middle finger up as cocked her head. "Yippee kaiyay mother fucker." The students around us laughed and she walked off.

Ebony was nothing like the other girls who worried about how they looked. She just came as she was, and if no one liked it then she couldn't careless. "You don't meet a girl like that everyday." Tala smirked. "Do you think she's a goth?" I shrugged as we went outside for break.

Hilary was walking around and appeared to be looking for something…or someone. "Have you seen Ebony?" We shook our heads and she sighed. "Well if you do can you please tell her to meet me by the main gate before her next class." Tala and I looked at each other before nodding. "Thanks!" Hilary smiled and ran towards the main gate.

We didn't see Ebony through most of the break. It was only until we looked above us did we see her black coat hanging from the branches. "Cowgirl?" She jumped down and winded Tala. He bent over and she grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the tree. "Call me that again and I'll rip your throat out. Do you understand that comedian? Or would you like me to demonstrate?" Tala gasped as her grip grew stronger.

EBONY

I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I looked over to him and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" I said with irritation hanging on my every word. "Let him go."

"Is this sack of shit your friend then?" He nodded and I growled. "He tries to be funny again and I won't hold back."

"I don't expect you to, he is pretty annoying." I looked curiously at this boy who seemed to agree with me. "Reverse psychology? You've gotta be kidding me if you think that's gonna work." He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. I turned back to Tala and looked him straight in the eye. "Anymore of this cow girl shit comes out of your mouth, you'd better be running." He was quick to nod as best he could so I let him go. He coughed and spluttered as he moved beside Kai.

"I'm-" I held up a hand and shook my head. "I know who you are, I do watch beyblade sports updates."

"You…cough…blade?" Tala asked getting his breath back. I nodded and he looked at me in disbelief. "Never heard of a girl blading before or something?" He shrugged and walked away. Kai on the other hand wasn't so quick to leave. "Hilary asked us to tell you to meet her by the main gate."

"And that would be?" He pointed towards the biggest gate and I could see Hilary waiting for me. "She probably wants to ask me how my first lesson went. I've only been here for an hour and she's already getting on my nerves."

"Already?" I sighed and shook my head. "Never mind."

I was wrong, Hilary didn't want to know how my first lesson went. She heard of what I did in the corridor. "You can't go around swearing like that." She ranted. I listened for a quarter of an hour of how I should speak in school. I just leaned against the wall with my arms crossed and eyes closed. I liked being able to block out annoying people like my cousin. It was a great trick I learned. You just close your eyes and clear your mind thinking about nothing in particular.

The rest of the day was boring and I waited patiently for the day to end. Kai and Tala were in most of my lessons, but thankfully didn't say anything else to me that day. I was grateful that today was a Friday. For tomorrow I didn't have any school and would be free to do as I wished.


	2. chapt 2

The next morning I snuck out of the house before Hilary woke up. I cruised down along the beach on my skateboard feeling the sea breeze blowing against my face.

I spotted some other kids from my school with Kai training on the beach. 'Must be testing their blading skills on the sand.' I thought as I watched them trying to control their blades. Kai seemed to have no problems but the others found it a challenge. I recognised the team as the blade breakers but kept on going.

Sure I liked to blade, but I wasn't the famous people fan type.

I came back to the beach later to see they had gone so I decided to do a little training myself. "Come on Shadow! Let's see what you can do!" I launched my blade and concentrated as it zipped along the sand effortlessly. I had trained hard on many different ground types and even had a flair for blading on air and water too.

But I could feel I wasn't alone. I turned to see a boy with long green hair looking at me. "Hey you're pretty good, fancy a battle?" I looked from his hopeful face to his blade and shrugged.

We took our positions and got ready to launch. "Hey Zeo!" He looked over to see Tyson and the others running towards us. "What ya doin?" I glared at him for interrupting so Zeo hastily got on with it. "3…2…1…Let it rip!"

KAI

Ebony and Zeo launched their blades on to the sand controlling their blades very well. "You could learn from them Tyson." He growled and I smirked. The battle was slow and easy at first but was quickly becoming more and more powerful. Ebony stood there with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. Zeo crouched down with his eyes on his blade.

"Cerberus! ATTACK!" Zeo yelled and his bit beast came out. Ebony opened one eye and was unfazed by the power his bit beast held. "Shadow, dark force strike." She said and the clouds swirled above us. It became dark and the wind howled. We shielded our eyes from the sand as the fighting went on.

A dark tornado came down from the clouds above and struck their blades. The impact blew them back a few yards. Ebony did a back flip and grinded backwards on the sand for a few inches. Zeo fell on to his back and was slow to get up.

The dark tornado fell away but both blades were spinning. Hilary came running up to us and yelled for us to stop the match. Zeo was coming back towards their blades looking very impressed. But Ebony looked very pissed and the growl of an animal left her lips. She started to run up to the dish at terrific speed.

"Don't let her jump up!" Hilary cried. But Ebony was already up in the air. Shadows had come from nowhere and attached themselves to her. Ebony came down like a bullet and a terrific bang was heard making our rears ring. A ray of dark light exploded up to the sky and dissipated as quickly as it had come.

The match was over and Zeo fell to the ground. "Zeo!" Tyson called and ran to aid his friend. Ebony caught her blade and walked away as if nothing had happened. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"I've done my training so now I'm going to relax." Ebony said simply and continued with her walk. "Is that all he was to you? Training?" Ebony stopped and turned round. "I suppose so, why?" Tyson glared at her with Zeo in his arms. "People aren't just here for your amusement you know."

"Then what are we here for?" Tyson growled and looked away. "You can't just treat people like garbage!" Trust Rei to finish one of Tyson's statements when he can't do it himself. Ebony shrugged her shoulders. "How can you be so careless?" Max yelled. "Easy, like this." Ebony walked away without saying another word. "What the hell is wrong with that girl?" Tyson growled looking at Zeo who woke up. "Man, that was a great battle."

"Save your strength, I'm going to take you home." Hilary stepped in and looked at everyone in an uncomfortable sort of way. "I know why she acts this way…she's my cousin."


	3. chapt 3

Hilary explained what happened to Ebony when they dropped Zeo back home. "If I was related to someone like that I'd change my name or move so they wouldn't find me."

"Tyson! She's had a pretty crummy life until now so don't make it bad for her." Tyson looked shocked. "And what exactly are you accusing me of?" They groaned and started walking away.

"Where would she go?" Hilary looked unsure whether to tell Tyson or not. "It's better if we leave her alone, you can trust me on that." Hilary walked behind us looking a bit unsure of what to do. I slowed my pace and walked beside her. "Let me talk to her." I whispered and Hilary shook her head. "I won't put my foot in it like Tyson." Hilary still looked unsure and sighed, as though all her strength had disappeared. "You can try the skate park. But don't push her for answers, she's stubborn and will push back even harder." I nodded and lagged turned in a different direction.

HILARY

"Hey, where's Kai?" Tyson pointed out. Usually he was slow to such things but today he had to be quick. "Don't know." I lied and Tyson bought it. "Typical Kai." He sighed. 'Remember what I said Kai, don't push her or she'll push back.'

KAI

I had a bird's eye view over the skate park and looked down to try and find her. Most of the kids here wore black and dark colours so it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. But thankfully she didn't take off her hat. I spotted her acing some awesome tricks on the half pipe. She got the other skaters approval and they smacked their boards on the ground. But Ebony didn't seem to care at all.

I think she got bored of the constant applause and exited the park. I followed her as she cruised around town not going anywhere in particular. She went along the canal without anyone in sight.

AURTHOR

Kai called out to Ebony. She grinded to a halt and looked him up and down. She had a blank look upon her face trying to decide whether to go or to stay. Kai was just standing there with his arms crossed and eyes closed position. "What is it this time?" She yelled. He came closer deciding it better to talk than to shout. He stopped a meter or two away from her before he began. "Tyson does have a point you know." She raised an eyebrow looking curious as to what the point was. "So?"

"What you did was wrong."

"You're just repeating what they said this morning." Kai glared and Ebony glared back. "What do you want to do Kai? Punish me for being a bad girl?" She said in a mocking way that made Kai scowl. "I came here to talk."

Ebony pretended to be shocked. "Whoa, the silent and strong type Kai wants to talk." Kai sighed and opened his arms to reveal he had his launcher and blade in his hands. "I guess you are trying to punish me." She smirked and looked at what he had for a minute. "Alright then, if that's what you want." Ebony took her blade and launcher out of her bag. "Let's just launch on three. One, two, three!"

KAI

I thought she would dodge and take the defensive approach. But instead she went on a full on offensive attack. I had to admit, she had quite some power for a girl. Each time I attacked she dodged or knew what I was about to do. I gave her an odd look and she sighed. "I've seen the championships on TV so I know your moves that were on there." I still looked at her curiously as though that wasn't all she had to tell. Ebony hung her head and avoided my eyes. "I have a photographic memory."

She didn't say anymore and we continued to battle. Like her battle with Zeo the power increased but she didn't let it go again. I wondered why she didn't want to unleash her power this time. I decided to do the same to keep the battle even. We kept going for a good twenty minutes before our blades struck each other with the same force. They landed at our feet and stopped spinning.

"You know I thought this would be a waste of time, but you were really worth my time Kai. I haven't had a decent battle like that for three years." She bowed and thanked me again before leaving. Ebony sounded happy but didn't smile once.

EBONY

I felt Kai looking puzzled with his blade in his hand. I was laughing on the inside as to how clueless he looked. It was going to be an interesting year all right with him around.


	4. chapt 4

I hated Mondays. Hilary's damn alarm clock went off half an hour before mine. She set it so early to arrive at school as a bloody beauty queen. I didn't take me so long to get ready so I got up later. I nearly killed her when she came in after her clock went off on the first day. She narrowly missed by steel toe capped boots I threw at her. She got me to buy my own alarm clock…probably so she wouldn't make the same mistake again.

I swore under my breath as my alarm went off. I didn't mind getting up in the mornings, but they were just to fucking early on school days. Because I lived in my school we got up and hour later than I'm getting up now. It'll take me a few weeks to get used to it but I still hated early mornings. I'm more a night owl than a morning person. But this place was a lot better than my last so I had no reason to grumble. I just got ready for school without saying a word and waited outside the door for Hilary.

My cousin took forever to get ready. I wondered how long it took for her to get ready to go to a dance or something. 'Probably a week.' I smirked. "Hurry up!" I called to her bedroom window above my head.

Five minutes later she came outside with a sickening smile on her face. "Ready!" Why she liked school so much I'll never know. I rolled my eyes and walked off towards school. One of Hilary's friends met us on the way. It didn't take long for them to start talking about boys, make up and famous people's lives. I sighed and hung back. I just wasn't interested in boys when it came to relationships. The only time a boy came near me was to beat the living daylights out of me.

I could still hear them so I put my earphones on and listened to some heavy metal. I suddenly noticed that I was being overshadowed; someone taller was walking beside me. I didn't realise how tall Rei was until I saw him next to me. He was half a head taller; I wasn't short for a girl but didn't care.

He looked at me but didn't smile. I took of my headphones and raised an eyebrow. "You really don't feel bad for yesterday do you?" I shook my head in irritation and quickened my pace. "Oh, hey Rei." Hilary called and Rei came over to her.

For once I found having Hilary for a cousin wasn't as annoying as I thought. If you didn't want to talk to anyone just stay with her and she'll talk to them.

Our fist lesson to my distaste was maths, minus my annoying cousin which was a bonus. I took a seat by a window and stared out of it. Our teacher was a strict, posh, snobby bitch who needed to be out in her place. She looked me over with her spiteful eyes that held no warmth for anyone in them. I could tell she didn't like my clothes but as they say it's a free country. "Remove your hat." She said with obvious distaste dripping off every word. Her voice was cold and harsh reminding me of a crow; she had the nose for it. No…actually she looked more like a witch. Minus the warts, green hair and cackley voice. I took it off glaring at her. Was please and thank you not registered where she came from?

"You're the new student are you not?" I nodded and she narrowed her eyes at me. She was the typical old librarian. Her hair in a tight bun, blue cardigan, long grey skirt and a white shirt. I thought she looked like someone out of a movie. 'Yeah, the wicked witch of the west.' I held back a smirk as she scanned me with her beady little eyes. "I didn't hear you." What? Was this woman seriously trying to piss me off? "Yes miss." I growled between my teeth. "That's better. Now class we shall begin."

I shook my head and opened my book in anger. We we're learning about the Pythagoras theorem which had to be the most mind numbing thing I've ever had to do. But because of Miss. Faulkner or as I've heard other students call her miss. Bitch, she grabbed the attention of most of her students. Why she could do that was anyone's guess, but she just seemed to intimidate her students in to submission.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door and I looked up to see Kai opening it. He looked exhausted and annoyed. "Mr. Hiwatari…care to explain the reason behind you being twenty minutes late?" Kai glared at her as he tried to come up with an explanation. This was the first time I had seen him look helpless, and it just didn't look right. "You will tell me in the next few seconds or I'll…"

"Get you my pretty; and your little dog too!" I said doing an impression of the wicked witch of the west. She spun round to see the whole class laughing. I smiled and chuckled a little so she wouldn't be suspicious. "Who was that?" She scanned the room looking for the perpetrator but everyone was laughing, including me. She growled and sat back behind her desk looking murderous. "Just take your seat Hiwatari." She snapped and he did take a seat. But not his usual one by Tala, instead he sat next to me. Man did I ever get envious looks from the other girls in the class room. If I had been one of them I would've blushed but I just got on with my work. I think he was a little surprised that I wasn't affected by his presence. He wrote something on the desk and tapped my hand with his pen pointing to it. 'Thanks' I wrote 'no problem' next to it before getting on with my work.

When maths had finally ended I went to my locker and threw my maths book and homework in to it. That woman seriously needs an enema in good graces. I thought slamming the door and storming off somewhere to be alone for break.

I climbed up a tree and stayed there hoping this day would end by the time I climbed down it. I was lying on my back along a particularly fat branch looking at the sky. 'Tiger, tiger burning bright, in the forests of the night. What immortal hand or eye, could frame thy fearful symmetry.' I always thought about that poem when I was feeling down. It didn't make me feel better but stopped me feeling depressed every time I thought about it. Today I was feeling particularly annoyed so I recited it allowed. "William Blake?"

I looked down to see Kenny sitting with his back against the trunk of the tree. He looked up at me and smiled. I cocked my head curiously as to why he smiled at me. "You're Ebony right?"

"For getting the question right you win a brand new car." I said in a showbiz voice and Kenny laughed. "You like poetry then?" I shrugged, I wasn't sure whether I liked it or not. "Some I do and some I don't." I said plainly and Kenny smiled. "What happened with Zeo wasn't right, but that's just who you are right?" I nodded. For a smart kid he sure could state the obvious which was seriously starting to get annoying. But I didn't say anything and just let him talk. "You know Tyson and the others don't like you, but if they tried to get to know you then-"

"Why would I want to know them?" I walked off and Kenny said he'd meet me in information technology later. 'Gee, I can't wait.'

I spent the next lesson reading Shakespeare for English. Which play? Romeo and Juliet of course. It was going to be performed by our year after our exams. People were to sign up next month and the roles would be handed out the week after.

In English I was getting incredibly bored. I had read Romeo and Juliet before so I knew every line. Some of the what I could assume were the popular girls kept giggling. The sluttiest one of all turned to Kai and winked at him. Kai looked irritated and sighed. It seemed like Romeo and Juliet was being played out right here and now. Except Romeo wasn't willing. I felt sickened as I watched this going on. 'Somebody shoot me.' I hoped over and over again, but no bullets came near me let alone through me.

The English teacher happened to be passing by and noticed my book was closed. "How can you hope to learn anything if your book is closed?" I could hear he still didn't forgive me for Friday. He had as much distaste for my clothes like most of the teachers in this school. "I've read it before." The class turned to watch the scene unfold, I heard the popular girls giggle.

"You can't know it just like that Miss. Hokinowa." I glared at him. "Well I can."

"Oh?" He didn't seem to believe me so I sighed. "Two words, photographic memory." He still didn't believe me and asked me to quote some lines from various pages. I did so and only then did he believe me. Tala grinned and winked at me. 'Yeah a real freak show.' I thought as I glared at the teacher.

"I'll be sure to sign you up for the part of Juliet." I felt a shiver run down my spine and I came out with something that I shouldn't have. "No you fucking won't!" I exclaimed and the class gasped.

I knew I was in a lot of trouble but I couldn't careless. "Detention for the week starting today!" He snapped and I shrugged. It wasn't like I've never had detention before. Some of the class looked sorry for me as I got on with my work. I swear this teacher had it in for me; he seemed to know just how to piss me off.


	5. chapt 5

By the end of the day I was trying to decide whether to go to detention or not. Hilary heard what I did and made sure I went. She wouldn't have been able to do anything but I didn't want to hurt her.

I entered and slammed my bag on my desk. I noticed there were a few other people there who looked as intelligent as a nat. But then someone came in who I never thought I'd never see get detention. Kai stormed in looking pretty pissed and kicked his seat to the side before sitting down. "What are you in for?" I asked and he looked at he with fury in his eyes. "I didn't have a good enough explanation as to why I was late this morning."

"Oh." Then the teacher showed up and we kept quiet until we've served our sentence. I slammed my locked door shut and banged my head against it, half hoping to knock myself out. "Bad day?"

"Not my worst." I turned to see Kai with a bemused look on his face. "How was yours?" He shrugged and we walked out the school together. "Oh Kai!" I heard a fake chirpy voice call. "My days about to get a whole lot worse." I heard him sigh. The popular slut came running over and wrapped her arms around Kai's neck. Kai tried to shrug her off but she held on even tighter.

I walked off but she had something to say to me. "Stay away from Kai!" I turned round. "Come again?" She glared at me but that was nothing compared to how I was looking at her. "He's mine!" I slowly walked towards her Kai free. "Oh? Am I supposed to be scared?" I was taller than her even if she was wearing heels. "You should be if you know what's good for you." She was sitting on her car boot and smiled at me in an evil way.

Kai was in his car next to her, he seemed to be the type to drive a black convertible. Whilst the girl's, was a bright pink sports car. "Nice car." I couldn't hide my disgust and Kai smirked. "You're Ebony right? Well I'm Irene Prescott, you'll do well to remember that." I leaned in to get a closer look at her and she leaned back. "Will I?" There was no bout in my mind. She was putting on a tough girl act, but I was not. She was fun to intimidate and I liked to take people like her off their high horse. But then she pulled out a silver switchblade.

Kai looked over but I just smirked. "What? You gonna cut me now? Ok then, go ahead."

"W-what?" Irene stammered, her hand was shaking and so was the blade. I snatched it out of her hand and looked at it closely. "Was that supposed to frighten me?" Irene didn't do anything and looked like she was about to wet herself with fear. I smirked and took off one of my gloves. "Let me show you something."

I took her blade in my right and sliced open my left. The girls squirmed and some let out a small scream. Kai's eyes opened in horror as I let the blade penetrate deep in to my hand. I had an accident a few years ago rendering me unable to feel pain of any sort. I looked at my work and licked the blade; I loved the taste of my own blood. I had gotten used to it over the years anyway. I gave Irene back her blade and went to the left side of her car. I wrote a message in blood on it. 'This is Irene Prescott's car the fucking whore!'

Kai snorted and Irene looked shocked. I tore a piece of black material off my t-shirt exposing my belly button. I wrapped it around my hand and put my glove back on. Then I walked away leaving a pissed and mortified Irene behind.

I walked back to Hilary's house on my own. Irene drove past cursing at me with a big sheet trying to cover up my message. The problem was the colour, it was white so the blood went through it and everyone could still see it. 'Stupid bitch.' I thought with an evil grin on my face.

Someone else drove past too but he stopped beside me. "Want a lift?" I raised an eyebrow with a curious look on my face. "I owe you two for helping me out today."

"Two?"

"You got that slut off my back." I smirked and sat next to him. He drove me along the road and I looked at my hand.

KAI

There was a deep gash across her palm but I could see no pain enter her face. "If you come back to my place we can fix your hand."

"Why?" She was looking at me curiously again. "Then we'll be even." She smirked and nodded. "Good point." We went to my place and I saw Ebony looked impressed. We went to the servant's house away from the house. "Maggie, get some clean bandages and warm water."

Ebony sat down and took her hand out of her glove. The material under it was sodden in blood. "You know I could've done this myself with a car lighter." I cringed at the thought of burning skin. This girl was morbid; she didn't wear black just because she liked it. "Don't be ridiculous." Maggie scolded me and helped to clean my hand.

There was a sudden ringing over our heads. A bell was going off with the word office printed on it. Maggie sighed. "That'll be your grandfather wanting the post." Maggie left us alone so Kai finished my hand. I was looking out the window at his huge garden. "You don't feel anything do you?"

"Hmm?" I looked down to see he was pressing the cloth right in to the cut. "It's not going to get any better if you make it bleed again." I said glaring at him. Kai smirked and asked if I would like stitches. "I'll do them." Kai watched in amazement as I sewed my skin together with the wire and needle from what looked like some pretty sophisticated medical equipment for a first aid box. They even had bottles of morphine in it. "Do you have your own doctor or something?"

"No, one of the servants went to medical school but didn't have enough money to make it all the way. His father worked here so he came too."

"Where is he now?" Kai didn't look at me as he wrapped my hand. "Probably on some errand." My hand was finished and I flexed it. I hid the bandages with my glove and got up. "I'd better get home. Hilary will probably be worried with my homework not being finished." Kai smirked again and followed me out the door.

HILARY

I saw Ebony being dropped off at my house by none other than Kai. She came towards the door and I wanted an explanation. But she just used her old line on me. "Ancient proverb, mind your business." I hated it when she said that but she had locked the door to her room. "YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME WHY KAI WOULD DROP YOU OFF IN HIS CAR!"

EBONY

I put my earphones on and cradled my hand. Even though I felt no pain I still didn't like being hurt. 'One more scar to add to my collection.' I sighed before falling asleep to the music.


	6. chapt 6

What does it take to make Hilary shut up? It was only when I threatened her did she get off my case. Irene and her friends avoided me that day and people were giving me these weird looks. Tyson and co hadn't heard about it, they were still a bit mad about what I did to Zeo. But I just didn't care and took everything in my stride.

Kai sat next to me in math later. "Hey." I said with very little emotion. I wasn't in the mood to be emotional today. He nodded and started his work. I did the same but could feel his eyes flicking at my hand every minute or so. "Are you waiting for a pool to appear under my hand?" I whispered and he shrugged. "Your girlfriends getting jealous." I saw Irene fuming when she spotted me sitting next to Kai. "She's not my girlfriend." He glared at me and I put my hands up pretending to surrender. He frowned at my immaturity and looked at my hand again. "It's not going to suddenly burst open so stop worrying."

"I'm not." He growled. "And here I was thinking you were the caring type." I said in a sarcastic sort of way. "Are you always this annoying?" He looked at me curiously. "You saying your not?" He smirked. "You find me annoying?"

"Not yet." I put my hand under the table, well out of sight from Kai. He stared at me for a minute before getting back to work. Unfortunately Miss. Bitch saw us talking so she gave Kai detention after school. Kai glared at her and I rolled my eyes. I already had detention for the week so it was no skin off my teeth. "Sorry." I whispered and he shrugged. "At least we won't be alone in detention." I smirked, Kai may not act it but he was pretty amusing to be with.

He showed up in detention as Hilary forced me to mine again. The week passed slowly with my detentions at the end of everyday. I think Kai was getting himself in to trouble on purpose. It was a bit silly as to why. I could get him to smirk but never to smile and he looked so depressed most of the time. If there was a record for brooding he would've broken it a long time ago. I know I didn't smile a lot but not even I compared to Kai.

When he came in on Thursday I was starting to get suspicious. At the end of the detention I half thought about asking why, but Kai didn't look at me through the detention so I thought there was no point.

He gave me a lift back to Hilary's everyday. We hardly spoke at all and I was going crazy trying to figure it out. "Why are you giving yourself detentions?" I finally asked on Friday. "I used to be able to avoid Irene that way. She doesn't wait for me anymore because you sliced your hand…how is it?"

I looked at my gloved hand and shrugged. "I have no idea. I can't feel it so I don't know." He pulled the car over and put a hand on my forehead. I jerked my head away from his hand and looked at him. "Um…what are you doing?"

He smirked and restarted the car. "I was checking to see if you had a fever, it could mean you have an infection."

"Kai, I may not be able to feel pain. But I definitely know when I'm sick, you can trust me on that." I smirked. "Ha." He raised an eyebrow. "And you said you weren't worried." Kai shrugged. "Well if you're that worried then let's take a look." I took off my glove and unwrapped the bandages. I knew how to keep dressings quite clean but Kai was surprised they were still white.

My hand was clean, the wound was starting to close and the stitches were doing their job. I showed him when we stopped by my house and he studied it. He gently took my head and moved it this way and that. I rolled my eyes. "Kai you could punch it and I still wouldn't feel it. I can feel people's touch but my pain receptors are nonexistent." Kai ran his finger along my hand, I immediately moved it away. "Before you ask, yes I could feel that." He wrapped my hand up again and I went towards the house.

Hilary was at the door but I shut it before she could get out. "Go Kai go!" I exclaimed. He started the car and zoomed off, I waited until he was out of sight before opening the door. "Ebony!"

"Sorry Hilary I didn't see you there." I got in to my room and locked the door. I liked the fact that I could do that and be alone.

I spent a lot of time in my room over the weekend. Until Hilary's mum unlocked my door and charged in with Hilary behind her. "You need to go outside!" I scowled and got up. I grabbed my board and rolled down the street before Hilary even made it out of the door.

KAI

I was with Tyson and Rei heading towards the skate park. Tyson stopped and scowled. "Tyson?" He answered Rei's query by pointing at Ebony. She was getting applause from the local skaters by her tricks. "Let's go somewhere else." He said but I came to skate so I continued towards the skate park. "Kai?"

"I came here for a reason Tyson." I said plainly and kept walking towards the park. "Fine! See you at the party later!" He growled and left with Rei following.

Ebony had just come up from the ramps and walked past me. "I thought people who knew each other usually said hello." She shrugged. "I've got a pool party at my place later, do you want to come?" She raised an eyebrow. "Why?" I scowled. "I'd rather talk to someone with more than one brain cell and you don't annoy me." She scratched the back of her head thinking about it. "Ok, when?"

"I'll meet you at your place in two hours to pick you up." She looked over to the park. "One more hour of skating and a party to look forward to later…sure, why not."

We got on our boards and skated around for a while. There was a guy who looked like trouble. He glared at her when she called him a 'fucking snake'. She was going down the half pipe when he tripped her up and Ebony landed badly. There were no broken bones but she landed on her hand. I came over to see if she was all right.

"Hey, don't ruin your rep now. You're supposed to be the uncaring type remember?" I looked at her hand. "It's fine, my hands not wet so I don't think it's reopened." I tried to take her hand in to mine but she stood up and walked away. "You shouldn't be concerned." She said behind me.


	7. chapt 7

I went back to Hilary's and only had ten minutes to get ready. I put on a black crop top that rested just above my belly button, a black shirt, a black pair of shorts and black slip on shoes like Rei's. I tied my hair back in a ponytail. One black scrunchy at the top and a ribbon at the bottom to hold my hair together. Because most of my hair was in my hat it only reached my shoulders. But without it my hair stopped before the middle of my back.

I had no time to check my hand and I still wore my gloves when the bell rang. The bandage was hidden under my glove so no one knew about it other than Kai and me.

"Who's that? And where are you going?" Hilary's mum asked looking me up and down. "It's only Kai May, he's come to take me to his party." May smiled. "Good, that means Hilary can keep an eyes on you." I sighed with a dark look upon my face. "Well isn't that wonderful." May frowned at my sarcasm but couldn't say anything as I walked out the door.

I got in to Kai's car and he looked me up and down, I think he was trying to take in my new appearance. "See something you like?" I growled and he shook his head. "That's different to what you usually wear."

"Thank you Mr. Obvious." He glared at me as I looked away. "Be sure to bring her back before ten, it's a school day tomorrow." I glared at the dashboard as May's cheery voice rang in my ears. Kai smirked and started the car. "It's not funny." I growled glaring at him. "On the contrary, it's absolutely hilarious."

"I didn't even know that word existed in your vocabulary."

"Hmm?" I didn't want to push my luck so I just sighed. "Never mind. I heard Hilary's going to be there too." I know, it's a pitiful way to change the subject but I didn't want to piss him off. "Yeah." He sounded a bit annoyed. "I know she's not the easiest person to get along with but at least you're not living with her."

"It's not Hilary. Voltaire's is trying to get me to marry Irene because her father is rich and powerful. So he invited her to my party." I groaned and knew how Kai felt. "That's just peachy." I used sarcasm a lot but who cares?

We finally arrived at his house to see everyone else was already there. Tyson glared at me and I returned it with a deadly one. A dark aura filled my eyes and he relented his staring war. The aura disappeared before anyone knew why Tyson was quick to back off. "You're weird."

"Is that the best you've got?" Tyson took out his blade and challenged me to a battle. "Well genius, as you can plainly see I haven't got my blade with me." Tyson turned red and glared at me. "Try me tomorrow after school." His face turned back to its original colour and he smiled. "You're on!" I sighed and shook my head as he walked away. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself in to." Kai whispered in my ear. "Hmm." I nodded and looked at the pool. "I can't go swimming with this hand so I'll jus-"

"Oh Kai!" The super slut came over in the skimpiest bikini I have ever seen. It was bright pink and only just covered her breasts, and the bottom half looked suspiciously like a thong. But I was looking at the melons she had on her front. "Can you say implants?" I whispered to Kai and he smirked, but I swear I saw a slight smile playing on his lips. But that disappeared when Irene came over. He folded his arms and closed his eyes scowling at her. "Hey baby, did you miss me?"

"No." I smirked and walked away from the nauseating scene. "Hey!" I turned to see the slutty cow looking at me. "What?" She came over to me and prodded me in the chest with one of her long fake nails. The aura entered my eyes again but she was too thick to notice. She even made Tyson look like Einstein compared to her.

"What did I tell you about staying the hell away from Kai?" I noticed too late I was standing in front of the pool. She pushed me in to it and I knew from then on that one of us was likely to kill each other.

KAI

Just then someone screamed. I looked into the water to see a cloud of blood was floating to the surface above Ebony. She came up to the surface and raised herself out of the water. There was a bloody handprint where she lifted herself out. Hilary came running over and ripped off her glove. The bandage was stained red and blood dripped out of it. "Why didn't you tell me?" She shrugged and Hilary glared at her.

EBONY

"Have a good swim, drip?" I glared at Irene and the aura came in to my eyes again. I slowly stood up and glared daggers at this infuriating girl. She was holding a glass containing green liquid. I felt something run through me and the glass exploded in her hand. She screamed as the sticky substance flew in to her hair and face. She was dripping with it and ran away to take a shower. The girls in her gang followed throwing towels around her. I smirked. "Hmm?" Kai stood by me.

"Green hair tomorrow." Kai smirked too; we envisioned the slut's perfectly blond hair stained with green dye. I held my hand close to my chest and thin streams of blood came down my arm dripping off my elbow. Kai looked down and frowned. "Let's take a look at that hand."

Hilary wanted to come too but I gave her the death glare. "Hilary! Stay! I don't need you milling around me telling me off, and you won't say a word to your mother!"

"What? But-"

"Do I make myself clear?" She stood in my shadow and started to tremble. "Y-yes." I dropped my death glare and smirked. "Good."

Kai took me back to the servant's house again. Thankfully no one was there and we just got on with it. I took off the wet bandage to see some of stitches had broken and the cut was bleeding freely again. It wasn't as deep as before but the stitches needed to be re-done.

"Damn that skater." I cursed under my breath and Kai did the stitches this time. "I should've just used the car lighter. That way it would've been closed for good." I saw Kai shudder at the mere thought of it and I smirked. It disappeared when he stood up to look at me. "What? " I shook my head and looked away. He took a towel and rapped me up in it. "Thanks, now I owe you one."

"Huh?" I sighed. "You didn't have to help me again. I could've just-"

"Used a car lighter?" I scowled at him. "Gone to the hospital." I stated in an obvious kind of way. "Oh."

Just then I spotted Hilary outside the house talking to someone on her mobile. "Oh, no. Can you read lips?" Kai looked over to Hilary. "Hmm, lets see…hi mum, you're not going to believe this but Ebony has a gash on her hand. No it's not new, she's had it for a week and didn't think to tell us. I don't think your aunts very happy." I looked out the window to see Hilary holding the phone away from her ear. "Fuck me! I thought I told her not to tell her mother!"

"Is that a problem?" I shook my head. "She can't do anything but she'll be on my back about it for the rest of the night. I can't keep her out of my room because she has a key, and Hilary's going to be so smug. I'm going to end up going insane."

KAI

Ebony looked so agitated and lost I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She wasn't the type who could look that way unless something was wrong. "How do you feel?" She sighed and her eyelids dropped over her eyes until they were almost closed. "Tired and weak."

"Probably due to the amount of blood you lost in the pool." Ebony looked puzzled. "Did I really loose that much?" Ebony was becoming more and more lethargic with each passing second. If I didn't get her in to a bed soon then she'll probably pass out.

"Come on you need some rest." Ebony walked outside with Hilary looking smug. Her walking was beginning to slow and she staggered a bit to the car. Then she swayed and fell forward. I caught Ebony before she hit the ground with Hilary now looking worried. "She'll have to stay the night. I'll take you home so you can get a fresh set of clothes, her school bag and something for her to wear at night." Hilary nodded reluctantly as I carried Ebony to one of the spare rooms.

I took Hilary home listening to her mum yelling. They argued almost as badly as Hilary did with Tyson everyday. But she eventually came back to the car with the things I knew Ebony would've wanted for tomorrow. Hilary brought a black pair of trousers, t-shirt, the long black leather coat, Ebony's hat and her school bag. "I put the nightclothes in her bag. Tell Ebony mum and I say hope you are ok tomorrow." I nodded and drove back to my house.

Ebony was still asleep and I looked at the bandage, it was still clean so she should be ok. Ebony groaned and moved in her sleep so I let go of her hand. She was proving to be quite the light sleeper. "Good night Kai." I heard her mutter as I walked out the door.


	8. chapt 8

I went back to Hilary's and only had ten minutes to get ready. I put on a black crop top that rested just above my belly button, a black shirt, a black pair of shorts and black slip on shoes like Rei's. I tied my hair back in a ponytail. One black scrunchy at the top and a ribbon at the bottom to hold my hair together. Because most of my hair was in my hat it only reached my shoulders. But without it my hair stopped before the middle of my back.

I had no time to check my hand and I still wore my gloves when the bell rang. The bandage was hidden under my glove so no one knew about it other than Kai and me.

"Who's that? And where are you going?" Hilary's mum asked looking me up and down. "It's only Kai May, he's come to take me to his party." May smiled. "Good, that means Hilary can keep an eyes on you." I sighed with a dark look upon my face. "Well isn't that wonderful." May frowned at my sarcasm but couldn't say anything as I walked out the door.

I got in to Kai's car and he looked me up and down, I think he was trying to take in my new appearance. "See something you like?" I growled and he shook his head. "That's different to what you usually wear."

"Thank you Mr. Obvious." He glared at me as I looked away. "Be sure to bring her back before ten, it's a school day tomorrow." I glared at the dashboard as May's cheery voice rang in my ears. Kai smirked and started the car. "It's not funny." I growled glaring at him. "On the contrary, it's absolutely hilarious."

"I didn't even know that word existed in your vocabulary."

"Hmm?" I didn't want to push my luck so I just sighed. "Never mind. I heard Hilary's going to be there too." I know, it's a pitiful way to change the subject but I didn't want to piss him off. "Yeah." He sounded a bit annoyed. "I know she's not the easiest person to get along with but at least you're not living with her."

"It's not Hilary. Voltaire's is trying to get me to marry Irene because her father is rich and powerful. So he invited her to my party." I groaned and knew how Kai felt. "That's just peachy." I used sarcasm a lot but who cares?

We finally arrived at his house to see everyone else was already there. Tyson glared at me and I returned it with a deadly one. A dark aura filled my eyes and he relented his staring war. The aura disappeared before anyone knew why Tyson was quick to back off. "You're weird."

"Is that the best you've got?" Tyson took out his blade and challenged me to a battle. "Well genius, as you can plainly see I haven't got my blade with me." Tyson turned red and glared at me. "Try me tomorrow after school." His face turned back to its original colour and he smiled. "You're on!" I sighed and shook my head as he walked away. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself in to." Kai whispered in my ear. "Hmm." I nodded and looked at the pool. "I can't go swimming with this hand so I'll jus-"

"Oh Kai!" The super slut came over in the skimpiest bikini I have ever seen. It was bright pink and only just covered her breasts, and the bottom half looked suspiciously like a thong. But I was looking at the melons she had on her front. "Can you say implants?" I whispered to Kai and he smirked, but I swear I saw a slight smile playing on his lips. But that disappeared when Irene came over. He folded his arms and closed his eyes scowling at her. "Hey baby, did you miss me?"

"No." I smirked and walked away from the nauseating scene. "Hey!" I turned to see the slutty cow looking at me. "What?" She came over to me and prodded me in the chest with one of her long fake nails. The aura entered my eyes again but she was too thick to notice. She even made Tyson look like Einstein compared to her.

"What did I tell you about staying the hell away from Kai?" I noticed too late I was standing in front of the pool. She pushed me in to it and I knew from then on that one of us was likely to kill each other.

KAI

Just then someone screamed. I looked into the water to see a cloud of blood was floating to the surface above Ebony. She came up to the surface and raised herself out of the water. There was a bloody handprint where she lifted herself out. Hilary came running over and ripped off her glove. The bandage was stained red and blood dripped out of it. "Why didn't you tell me?" She shrugged and Hilary glared at her.

EBONY

"Have a good swim, drip?" I glared at Irene and the aura came in to my eyes again. I slowly stood up and glared daggers at this infuriating girl. She was holding a glass containing green liquid. I felt something run through me and the glass exploded in her hand. She screamed as the sticky substance flew in to her hair and face. She was dripping with it and ran away to take a shower. The girls in her gang followed throwing towels around her. I smirked. "Hmm?" Kai stood by me.

"Green hair tomorrow." Kai smirked too; we envisioned the slut's perfectly blond hair stained with green dye. I held my hand close to my chest and thin streams of blood came down my arm dripping off my elbow. Kai looked down and frowned. "Let's take a look at that hand."

Hilary wanted to come too but I gave her the death glare. "Hilary! Stay! I don't need you milling around me telling me off, and you won't say a word to your mother!"

"What? But-"

"Do I make myself clear?" She stood in my shadow and started to tremble. "Y-yes." I dropped my death glare and smirked. "Good."

Kai took me back to the servant's house again. Thankfully no one was there and we just got on with it. I took off the wet bandage to see some of stitches had broken and the cut was bleeding freely again. It wasn't as deep as before but the stitches needed to be re-done.

"Damn that skater." I cursed under my breath and Kai did the stitches this time. "I should've just used the car lighter. That way it would've been closed for good." I saw Kai shudder at the mere thought of it and I smirked. It disappeared when he stood up to look at me. "What? " I shook my head and looked away. He took a towel and rapped me up in it. "Thanks, now I owe you one."

"Huh?" I sighed. "You didn't have to help me again. I could've just-"

"Used a car lighter?" I scowled at him. "Gone to the hospital." I stated in an obvious kind of way. "Oh."

Just then I spotted Hilary outside the house talking to someone on her mobile. "Oh, no. Can you read lips?" Kai looked over to Hilary. "Hmm, lets see.'Hi mum, you're not going to believe this but Ebony has a gash on her hand. No it's not new, she's had it for a week and didn't think to tell us.' I don't think your aunts very happy." I looked out the window to see Hilary holding the phone away from her ear. "Fuck me! I thought I told her not to tell her mother!"

"Is that a problem?" I shook my head. "She can't do anything but she'll be on my back about it for the rest of the night. I can't keep her out of my room because she has a key, and Hilary's going to be so smug. I'm going to end up going insane."

KAI

Ebony looked so agitated and lost I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She wasn't the type who could look that way unless something was wrong. "How do you feel?" She sighed and her eyelids dropped over her eyes until they were almost closed. "Tired and weak."

"Probably due to the amount of blood you lost in the pool." Ebony looked puzzled. "Did I really loose that much?" Ebony was becoming more and more lethargic with each passing second. If I didn't get her in to a bed soon then she'll probably pass out.

"Come on, you need some rest." Ebony walked outside with Hilary looking smug. Her walking was beginning to slow and she staggered a bit to the car. Then she swayed and fell forward. I caught Ebony before she hit the ground with Hilary now looking worried. "She'll have to stay the night. I'll take you home so you can get a fresh set of clothes, her school bag and something for her to wear at night." Hilary nodded reluctantly as I carried Ebony to one of the spare rooms.

I took Hilary home listening to her mum yelling. They argued almost as badly as Hilary did with Tyson everyday. But she eventually came back to the car with the things I knew Ebony would've wanted for tomorrow. Hilary brought a black pair of trousers, t-shirt, the long black leather coat, Ebony's hat and her school bag. "I put the nightclothes in her bag. Tell Ebony mum and I say hope you are ok tomorrow." I nodded and drove back to my house.

Ebony was still asleep and I looked at the bandage, it was still clean so she should be ok. Ebony groaned and moved in her sleep so I let go of her hand. She was proving to be quite the light sleeper. "Good night Kai." I heard her mutter as I walked out the door.


	9. chapt 9

I went to her room in the morning to see she was still sound asleep. She looked pale and I didn't know if I could wake her. I sat on the bed next to her and put a hand on her forehead. She felt a bit cold so I thought it best to let her sleep. I walked towards the door and opened it. "You're not going to leave me here today." I turned round in shock to see her sitting up in bed looking at me.

EBONY

I smirked at the look on Kai's face and he scowled. "Are you strong enough to go to school?" I shrugged and got up to test my balance. I walked in a straight line with my eyes closed and nodded. I suddenly felt dizzy so nodding wasn't going to be a good idea today. "I didn't faint yesterday did I?" Kai nodded and I growled. How embarrassing was that? I didn't turn red, so I looked angry instead.

I saw Kai smirk and knew I deserved that. "Girl's are so weak."

"I am not weak!" I growled and his smirk increased in size. "Boys!" I muttered and his smirk disappeared. "Girls." I heard him mutter back and I did something I hadn't done in a long time.

KAI

A wonderful sound filled the room. Ebony laughed and smiled at me, she probably didn't do this a lot. "What's so funny?" She shrugged and her grin faded in to a soft smile. A sudden warmth entered her eyes and she looked around. "This is a nice room, thanks for letting me stay." I nodded. "There's a bathroom over there." I gestured towards a door and showed her the bag filled with her clothes. She went in to the bathroom and I waited outside her room.

EBONY

I took a long shower making sure to keep my bandage out of the water. My hair smelt of chlorine and my skin felt dirty. I came out with a towel wrapped around me. Kai wasn't there so I changed in to my usual clothes. I never really dry my hair except in the winter so I towel dried it best I could and ran a comb through it. My hair may've been damp but it was quite warm today. I tucked some of my hair in my hat so it looked shorter again.

I stepped outside to see Kai with his back against the wall. His eyes opened and he unfolded his arms. "Feeling better?"

"Uh huh." He looked at me curiously. "What?" Kai snapped out of it and shrugged. "Breakfast?"

"Please." I followed him along the corridors with dark royal colours running along them. Each corridor looked the same. I thought Kai must've gotten lost so easily when he was a kid here. I knew this was the sort of place where you don't speak unless spoken to. But there weren't many people to talk to in the first place which is probably why Kai wasn't a great talker.

We stopped before two large oak doors. Kai opened them and I saw a huge dinning room with a long table running through it. I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows looking impressed. He took the head of the table and showed me to a seat beside him. I didn't really feel hungry but ate a few slices of toast. He ate some healthy cereal stuff before having some toast. "Not hungry?" I nodded my head slowly. "I could take you home if you want."

My eyes widened in horror and I looked at him. "I'd rather take my chances in school." He raised a cup of tea to his lips but stopped. "Or stay here." I watched him sip some of his tea in a gentleman like way. I took my hat off and ran my hands through my hair trying to think of what to do. I put it back on and shook my head. Kai looked at me and I knew he wanted to know why. "Don't get me wrong Kai. I would stay here, but I just don't want to give that whore the satisfaction of me not being there." We got up and walked towards the car. "And besides, I want to see if her hair's turned green." Kai smirked as we got in to his car.

We arrived at school and I walked with him to class. "EBONY!" I turned to see Hilary trying to get to me. But the tide of students beat her back. "I am so dead when I get back home tonight."

"You can always stay around mine for a couple of days." I looked at Kai to see he had a funny look in his eyes. But I knew he would deny it if I said anything so I just shook my head. "No, I gotta face the music some time, might as well get it over with. But I will keep you in mind if I need somewhere else to escape." I said with a thoughtful look on my face. Kai seemed a little disappointed but agreed. "It would be nice to have someone other than the servants to be with."

"Be with? Don't you mean talk to?" Kai opened his eyes in alarm and nodded with his hair covering his face. I could see his cheek turn a little pink and I fought back a smirk. Come on, he doesn't like me that way…does he? I shook off the thought by turning my attentions to my work.

Hilary caught me up a tree at lunch and I blocked her out again as she ranted about my hand. I only came round when the school bell went off and she ran inside. I hated English more than anything. Kai was beside Tala and I was on my own.

I noticed Irene was wearing a woolly hat with her hair tucked in it. I smirked and looked at Kai who nodded with an evil grin upon his face. I felt tired, really tired, I yawned and slumped in my seat. Kai looked at me and I swear there was a look of concern in his eyes. But I shook my head and he looked away.


	10. chapt 10

Hilary literally dragged me to the mall to pick out a dress. I felt my face burn which my hat hid away from view. We went to a pretty fancy shop with lace and silk dresses. Hilary tried on quite a few dresses before she was happy with one. I couldn't tell her what she looked good in because I couldn't care less.

When it was my turn I cringed and quickly picked one out. It was a long, black silk dress that covered my arms and went down to the floor. The neck was in the shape of a sharp V, which went down an inch or two. Nothing that would get the boys riled up which is just what I wanted. It felt pleasant to my skin and slipped on easily. Hilary didn't know what to say. She thought it looked good and didn't complain about me wearing black.

Outside the shop after two agonising hours I spotted Kai leaving a gentleman's clothing shop with a box. I suspected he was carrying a tuxedo in the box. The slut was with him and smirked at me. I just rolled my eyes and walked back to the house with Hilary.

Tyson's grandpa picked us up with Kenny and Rei. "Wow, if I was younger I'd-"

"Grandpa!" Tyson exclaimed with his face turning red. "Whoa, calm down little dude I was just jawing with the ladies. I didn't mean anything by it."

On the way there I noticed Hilary and Tyson glancing at each other. She blushed and so did he. Kenny and Rei had cheeky smiles on their faces. I looked out the window and watched the world go by. I finally managed to escape from the car when we arrived.

We went in to see people dancing and colourful lights all over. I got a drink and sat by a table with Hilary. Tyson was over by the food and the other boys were off dancing.

I watched a play being acted out in front of me. Tyson eventually came over with a red face. "Um…Hilary?" She looked at him and smiled. "Will…you…um, d-dance with me?" She blushed and looked at me. I finally looked at her after about a minute. "What are you waiting for? My permission? For heaven sakes Hilary just go and dance with him!" Hilary smiled and I watched them go off in to a slow dance. They eventually calmed down and held on to each other.

I felt sick with all the loves dancing together. Kai kept trying to shake Irene off and eventually went out the door. She immediately grabbed the nearest guy and danced with him to keep up her slutty appearance. A bright leather pink dress that miraculously covered her ass was all she wore.

I went outside and took my drink with me. I sat on a bench listening to the music and hummed along with it making up my own song. I sang quietly until the song was over.

"Do you always sing in the dark?" I looked behind me to see Kai looking at me. The first thing I noticed was he had no face paint on his face. I think my heart skipped a bet, why it did I wasn't sure. I shrugged and he sat next to me. He eyed my drink and swallowed dryly. "Here." I passed him my drink and he took it gratefully.

"One down two to go." He raised an eyebrow. "I still owe you one for letting me stay at your place after the party. Remember?" He smiled and I found it surprising to how warm it was. "What?" He asked and I shook my head. " No, you were staring at something and I want to know what it is." I took a deep breath and shook my head. He did something I wouldn't think possible. He sat beside me and started tickling me. I couldn't feel pain but I hated being tickled and I laughed, but I was shrieking as well.

"Give up?" He continued his attack and I shook my head again. "Ahhh! Hahahaha…never…hahaha!" He didn't stop and held me close so I couldn't get away. It went on for a good few minutes before I finally caved in. "OK! HAHAHA! OK! UNCLE! UNCLE!" Kai stopped and looked at me. I was exhausted after that and stepped away from him. "I'm still not telling!" He could see I was pissed off!

"I thought everyone liked being tickled." He smirked. "Not me! You can forget about me owing you one after that!" I scowled at him; I would have hurt someone badly for doing that. But I owed Kai one, but now he could just forget it.

"Sorry." Did my ears deceive me? "W-what did you just say?" I was really shocked, I mean really shocked. He said it and looked sorry for doing it. He hung his head and I just looked at him. "Say it again and I might just forgive you." I said in a mocking kind of way and he glared at me. It hurt me when his smile was replaced with an ugly look. "Make me." Was he playing? I jumped on him and started to tickle him back. But he didn't make a sound and his face turned red with suppressed laughter. I sat back and gave up. "That's not fair." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"What the hell are you doing near Kai?" I looked over to Irene as she strolled over in her tight dress. I was surprised it didn't burst as the seams. "Must've been stitched together using wire." I whispered in Kai's ear and his smirk increased in size. "Get away from him! He's mine!"

Then a brilliant idea entered my mind. I had a mischievous looked appeared on my face. I looked at Kai beside me for a minute and he looked back at me curiously. "If you want that bitch off your back just play along." I mouthed and his curiosity was replaced with confusion. "No he's not Irene, he's mine!"

I sat on Kai's lap and kissed him passionately on the lips. I was a bit surprised that Kai didn't put up much of a fight to get me off him, but I thought he wanted to make it look authentic. But then his tongue was seeking entry in to my mouth. I slowly pulled apart so Irene wouldn't get suspicious. "No." I whispered and Kai realised he made a mistake. He blushed but I gave a slight shake of my head and his face turned back to its usual colour in seconds.

I turned back to the slut who was looking murderous. "You bitch!" She yelled and I smirked. "Take a look in the mirror and you'll find one!" Irene came towards me as I picked up my drink. "Green really looks bad in blonde hair." Irene stopped as I got off Kai and slowly came towards her. I stopped close enough to throw it at her. "I wonder how bad purple would look." Irene's eyes widened in horror, she looked from me to my drink and backed away.

"This isn't over!" I gave her a dark look. "Oh, I think it is." She went back inside without Kai and I turned to look at him. But he had gone. I went back to the bench and sat down.

I wiped his saliva off my lips with the back of my hand. Kissing was one thing but tongues was another. I wasn't ready for a relationship like that, I barely liked people as it is. But he made me feel different, like not all people were annoying and worthless.

I sat there for a few minutes thinking about the kiss. It started to get a bit windy and I shivered. I felt someone put a jacket on me. I jumped and looked behind me. Kai had come back and was smiling at me. I pulled his jacket close to me to shield myself against the wind. "Where did you go? I was having some fun with super slut and then you disappeared."

"I didn't think you wanted to be near me again. I made a mistake and I had to clear my head." I sighed and shook my head. "You didn't make the mistake Kai, I did. I should've known you felt something for me, I could see it in your eyes. But with it being you I thought I was being stupid." Kai's smiled faltered and he frowned. He hung his head and turned away.

KAI

I felt my heat stop, I should've known she didn't feel that way. It was stupid of me to think so! Why the fuck did I try to put my tongue in her mouth? I wanted to run away from the situation but we still had another week of school together.

But then she grabbed my wrist and moved in front of me. Ebony put her arms around my neck and looked deep in to my eyes. "Ebony wha-?" She put a finger on my lips and kissed me. It wasn't as deep or passionate as the last but I still liked it. I licked her lips to enter. She pulled away and wiped her mouth. "Look, I like you Kai. But let's take it a bit slower ok? I've lost my love for people a long time ago, I need to regain that before I can let you in completely."

"Slow eh?" She nodded pleading me with her eyes. I smiled and so did she. We kissed again except this time I kept my tongue in my mouth. I still wanted more but it was nice just to kiss her like this. We broke for air after a minute or two. Before I knew what was happening we were moving slowly to the music.

The bell rang signalling the end of the dance and people were coming out to go home. "Kai?" She gave me back my jacket and smiled. "We'll continue with this tomorrow." She gave me a swift kiss on the lips and went towards Hilary. 'Yes we will.' I thought going back to my car with a smile on my face.


	11. chapt 11

The next day I was back in my old clothes and I was thinking about Kai. His smile invaded my mind all night. For the first time in my life I felt at peace and my sleep was both long and restful. I thought it had all been a dream, but then I touched my lips and remembered last night. Hilary made us go to school half an hour early just so she could meet Tyson. My stomach lurched as I saw them swallowing each other's tongues. 'Well at least they've finally got together.'

I was by myself putting books in to my locker. My heart soared when I spotted Kai by his. But my face held no emotion, I wondered if he still wanted me or if it was a cruel joke. He came over to me and studied my face. "Your lips are stained purple from your drink last night." I gave him an odd look. "No they're n-" He bent down and kissed me in mid sentence. We stayed there for a minute or two before breaking apart. "You tricky bastard!" I sighed and he smiled.

We went up a tree and he held me close. I had never felt safe before, but I did in his embrace. I was warm and wished he'd never let me go. But I didn't say that because I didn't want to seem to love him. Maybe I did, maybe I didn't…how can anyone be sure?

The bell rang and I tried to leave. "Just five more minutes." He whispered in my ear, his voice was gentle and warming. How could I say no? But I had to. "If I don't go then Hilary will kill me in Drama."

"What can she do?" I smiled and looked at him. "Tell her mother." I kissed him and climbed down. "See you later." Kai wasn't in drama class so he went to Geography. I hated drama, I didn't have much choice to go because there were no places left in things I wanted to do when I came here. So instead I got classes in I.T, Drama, P.E and the one I did get was History.

I didn't mind the others but the drama teacher was doing my head in. I had a sneaking suspicion that fat bastard of an English teacher told her about my gift. She tried to recruit me as Irene's understudy, who was playing Juliet. (No surprise there.) But I was having none of it.

Hilary loved drama and tried to get me in to accept our teacher's offer. Until I put Hilary in a headlock and gave her the noogie from hell.

I came to P.E looking very pissed. "What's the matter?" Kai asked sounding concerned. I didn't look at him and slumped on a bench. "I'll tell you later." I growled in my black t-shirt and shorts. We were allowed to wear our trainers so I made the most of it. We were doing kick boxing today and I smirked. 'Good, I need to let off some steam.' I thought picking up some gloves. I was hoping to work with someone other than Kai but he was already standing in front of me with some mitts.

"So?" I punched the mitts a few times until I had cooled down. He removed his hands and I saw they were red. "Get angry much?" I put my hands over my mouth to stop myself laughing but it came out. I stopped to see him scowling at me. He definitely didn't see the funny side. "Sorry."

I took his hands in to mine blowing on them gently and he smiled. God I loved to see him smile, it was like a whole new side to him. I kissed his hands and let go of his hands. "Better?"

"No, I hurt here as well." He pointed to his forehead and I gave him a look to say 'what kind of a fool do you take me for?' He frowned so I sighed and played along. I kissed his forehead and he pointed to his cheek. I kissed his cheek and he pointed to his lips. I shook my head and smiled. "Later." He seemed disappointed but nodded just the same. "Now will you explain?"

"Alright." I huffed. "Hilary tried to get me to play Irene's understudy as Juliet. I said no so they tried to put me in another role. Only when I walked off did my teacher suggest stage manager. I get to work on the stage with no acting involved whatsoever."

"Oh I don't know, I think you would make a great Juliet." I had a nauseated look on my face and punched him in the arm. "I'd rather die!" Kai rubbed his arm and looked at me. "Unless you would be my Romeo." I said in a teasing way and he glared at me. "Thought not."

After lunch I kept my promise to Kai and we kissed up a tree away from prying eyes. But there was one pair who didn't look away. She came over and scowled at us. "Get your sleazy hands off him!" I looked down to see Irene was back to try and destroy what I had with Kai. People started to gather around us and were shocked to see Kai hugging me. He gave them a deadly glare and most of them walked off. But Irene and the popular kids who had very few brain cells between them stayed. "Jealous?" I retorted and she gave me a dirty look.

"Boyfriends snatcher!"

"I was never your boyfriend! So get over yourself you fucking slut!" I looked at Kai a bit shocked to hear him of all people say something like that. I think Irene and her friends were too. "Kai?" She whined and I smirked at her. "We're more than just good friends so you might as well give up."

Irene finally gave up and left. "Why didn't you just say I'm yours and tell her to fuck off?" I looked away and sighed. "That does sound like me doesn't it?" He nodded. "I didn't want to say that because you don't belong to me Kai. If I said that then it would sound like you're a piece of furniture or something."

"You said it last night." I smirked. "I was pretending last night remember?"

"Were you pretending all night?" I felt his heartbeat skip a beat and I shook my head. "Not all night." He kissed my forehead and we sat there in each other's arms again. It tore a hole inside of me when we had to split up at the end of the day. But did I let on? No. Kai thought I was stronger and I knew he was too. We weren't the luvey dovey kind so we went our separate ways after a kiss.

KAI

I felt pain when I left her. But I think she was stronger than that. And like she said, she lost her love for people and needed time. So I don't think she was ready to spend a lot of time with me. But I was more than willing to spend it with her. I don't think she realised how much she meant to me. We were so similar it was like looking in a mirror. On one side there'd be me and on the other there'd be her staring back at me.

I did my work without any trouble and my training was up to scratch. But my mind was filled with her for the rest of the day. I dreamed that we were in a world where no one could touch us and we were free. But somehow I doubt that was going to happen.


	12. chapt 12

EBONY

The exams were coming up next week but I didn't need to revise. So I just stayed on my own getting stronger by the day. My cut was healing and I breezed through one exam to the next.

I knew Kai would do well. Tyson scraped some decent grades from each subject (we didn't have our battle, I think a certain two toned blue haired boy told him not to…well I won't, not yet anyway) and Max had the same results. Rei scored high as did Kenny, Hilary too did well. But no one got perfect scores on all of them like me. When they came through the post Hilary's mum was proud of Hilary and very impressed from mine.

In my spare time I stayed with Kai away from our houses. We had the beach; the park, an abandoned warehouse he used to hang around and anywhere his car could take us.

I still wasn't ready to let him in just yet, but I was getting close. Our year was having a school trip to somewhere I hadn't counted on. A shiver ran down my spine, it was the same place where I used to live. But to top it off it was the same place where my parents were buried. They died after being capped by a debt collector. I smirked as I saw them being shot. I felt nothing but relief when they were finally gone. I was getting tired of their hatred for me.

Kai, Tyson, Rei, Kenny, Max, Mariah and to my distaste Hilary was going. But to really put a sting in to the trip Irene and her small clan of popular girls were coming too. Tala was there to keep the peace; he sent Irene the wrong way or gave us a hiding spot. I still disliked Tala for calling me a cowgirl but he was handy to have around. I even apologised for nearly killing him. "Hey don't worry about it. I'll help anyone who can make who can put a smile on Kai's face." He ducked as Kai threw a stone at him. "What? It's true!"

I felt sick and when we were approaching my old home. We were going to a ranch nearby but I still felt sick. We passed my parents old house on they way. I smirked as I saw it was being torn down. We also passed the graveyard on the way there and I thought about paying them a visit.

KAI

Ebony became cold and the old fury in her eyes came back. She didn't tell me why so I asked Hilary. "I don't know if I can Kai. Ebony likes to keep her life quiet so I have no idea why she's angry again." She sounded sad and sorry that she couldn't tell me. "Don't worry, I'll find out."

But when I asked her she told me not to worry about it. I tried to tickle it out of her but she pushed me away and sat on the other side of the coach. Ebony was becoming more distant by the minute. I tried to apologise but she wouldn't even look at am. This was starting to get serious. Ebony looked at me as I came close to her. "Access denied." She was angry so I thought it best to leave her be.

TALA

"Hey Kai, what's wrong with Ebony?" He shrugged, but I could see he longed to be with Ebony when he glanced at her. He was cold again just when I thought his icy shell was begging to crack. I wondered what was wrong and I went to Ebony. "Hey, you ok?"

"Ancient proverb, mind your own business." She said this so threateningly I left her alone. "What did you say to her Kai?"

"That's just it, I said nothing wrong. I think it has something to do with this place." I looked out the window to see a beautiful landscape and wondered what could provoke such hatred.

It didn't take long for us to reach the Ranch. The local kids who worked there greeted us in a friendly way. I still wondered what was wrong with Ebony but something happened when she came off the coach. The smiles disappeared off the kid's faces and they glared at her. She glared back making some of them cringe. Ebony was deeply annoyed and said nothing. The head of the ranch looked a bit fearful as well. She wore the same type of clothes as Ebony except they were lighter colours instead. "How are you Ebony?" Ebony shrugged and went beside Kai.

KAI

"You'll see why I hate this place." She whispered in my ear and I looked at her in a concerned sort of way. But Ebony was looking at the kids with a deadly glare. "Shadow's missed you." One of the kids grumbled. Ebony nodded and went away from us.

"Right, now let's set up some ground rules. Boys and girls have separate barns and must stay there. If I catch anyone sneaking in to the others barn then there will be severe punishments that will guarantee your obedience. There are three bathrooms to each hut so be quick to get ready. You work hard from dawn till dusk, anyone caught slacking will also be punished. You will get up at seven, breakfast is at eight, lunch is at one and dinner is at seven. You will be working from nine to six everyday except Saturdays. You will each be assigned your own horse so keep them fed, cleaned and watered or there will be trouble. It is very important that you take care of your horse, if you don't then we will make sure you do until you've got it in to your heads. Now any questions?" Everyone looked at each other before shaking their heads.

We were shown to our huts. The girls was bigger than ours due to there being more girls than boys. The beds were sturdy and comfortable, it was clean and well kept as were the bathrooms. There was nothing to complain about and we settled in fine.

Work was to begin tomorrow so we were shown around the place. Irene was throwing looks of love at me but I looked away. My horse was a huge grey, Tala's was brown with a white star, Irene had a Gelding and the others had paint horses, stormy greys or Chestnuts. But the most stunning horse had to be Ebony's.

The local kids took us riding and we spotted Ebony on a huge black horse. It had no other colour on it and galloped with its tail in the air. It was strong and proud with its head held high. "That's Shadow." I heard one of the kids say. "He's a thorough bred stallion. We keep him for breeding when we let him loose with the females at the end of the summer holidays. He only listens to Ebony and lets her ride him."

"Why?" I heard Hilary ask. "They grew up together, she was there when he was born. His mother died a few months later just after he was weaned on to solid foods. Without his mother we didn't hold out much hope for him. But we were surprised to find Ebony taking care of him night and day. She didn't like anyone and treated horses like horses. So why she would help a foal that we didn't hold much hope for is beyond me."

"There's more to her than you think!" I scolded the boy. I had heard enough of him talking about her like that. "Say what you want, but we've known her for most of her life. This is a boarding school if you haven't already guessed that. We open to people in the summer holidays and are paid to give people the experience of being on a ranch."

Ebony rode towards a nearby fence and cleared it with ease in front of us. I heard most of our group gasp, whilst Irene and some of her followers muttered 'show off' but there was clearly jealousy in their eyes. We dismounted to give the horses a break.

"Where's she going?" Tyson asked looking at her gallop away from us. "Who knows, the further she is from us the better."

"Hey! If you don't stop criticising Ebony I'll knock your teeth down your throat!" The boy glared at me. "Go ahead! Make me!" I came towards him but Tala intervened. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey, come one guys. We've just got to know each other so let's save this for a further date." The boy nodded but I wanted a piece of him. Tala pushed me back and took me away from the others.

"Come on Kai! What's wrong with you? They're just words…unless…" I glared at him. "Unless what?" He shook his head and looked away. "Unless what?" I asked again in irritation. He turned and looked at me in a serious way. "You don't…um…"

"Spit it out Tala, I don't have all day!" He cringed as I scolded him. "You don't…love her do you?" He blurted out and my eyes opened wide. I didn't think about that, I mean she was the first girl I liked that way…but love? I didn't know so I shrugged. "You do! I never thought Kai Hiwatari would fall in love." I felt my face burn and glared at him. But he took one look at me and laughed. "Oh man, you've got it bad!"

It was only when I wrapped my hands round his throat did he stop laughing. We stepped away from each other as he rubbed his neck. "Ebony was right, you are annoying."

"Glad I could be of service." He croaked. For the rest of the day Ebony kept away from us. She didn't even show up at lunch and I really started to worry about her. But the head of the ranch told me she'll be fine. "Shadow was becoming restless but no one else would ride him. She's going to be out there for the rest of the day." I nodded, but I was still worried about her.

Ebony finally joined us at dinner. The local kids kept as far away from her as possible. I noticed she liked it that way as I sat beside her. "Well I can see where you get your charming personality." She shrugged and didn't say a word. "How's Shadow?" She shrugged again and I was getting impatient, I missed the sound of her voice. "Talk to me." Ebony had finished her meal when she looked at me. Ebony got up and left for the girl's barn. The local boys looked at each other and left as well looking very suspicious. The girls rolled their eyes and continued eating. I hadn't finished but went after her, I could see trouble was coming so I decided to follow.

It took me ten minutes to find her. I heard shouting emitting from behind a nearby shed. The local kids were fighting someone and I didn't have to guess who it was. They ran away with black eyes, red marks and split lips on their faces.

A roar came from behind them. I saw the shadow of what appeared to be a dragoon with wings on a barn next to the shed. It came down in size and went back in to Ebony's shadow. I stared not knowing what to do. "Get a good look?" I heard from behind me. I spun round to Ebony glaring at me. Her voice was icy and her eyes were filled with a dark aura. She had a bruise on mouth and spat out some blood.

"Still want to be with me? I'll understand if you don't." She had changed in the space of a few hours and I wanted to know why. I wanted to hear her sweet voice again.

EBONY

I turned away not knowing what I wanted to hear. Either sounded good so I just stood there. But then I felt Kai put his hands on my shoulders and sigh. "I don't want to be with anyone else. Tell me…please." I sighed and looked at him. "Are you sure?" Kai smiled. "I'm positive."

"Only fools are positive." He held me close so I could feel his breath on my face. "Then call me a fool."

"Ok, here's my story. Four years ago my uncle died in an explosion. He studied bit beasts and how to make them stronger. He even had a theory that people could become one with their bit beasts both physically and mentally. There was an accident in his lab and I was there. My soul was torn apart so he decided to put his theory in to practice. He melded my soul with one of his partners bit beasts, Dark Dragoon is female so he introduced her in to me. He melded our souls together and it worked. But in saving my life he gambled his…and lost. I walked out without a scratch carrying him in my arms. I am stronger, faster and smarter than the average human being. But I was put in this shit hole because of it. You have no idea how much I have tortured myself over and over thinking about his death being my fault. My parents saw me as a mistake and kept shipping me off somewhere else when he died. I hold my own and I don't grow attached to anyone. That is how I've survived, that is my past."

KAI

She sounded like she had just got rid of a great weight upon her shoulders. Her head was lowered and I couldn't see her face. I put my hand under her chin and raised her head so I could see her eyes. They were no longer clouded with shadow but brimming with tears. "Let it go, you don't have to be strong anymore." She shook her head and tried to look away. But I kept her head looking deep in to my eyes. "I won't think any less of you." Ebony broke away. "But I will." The tears were gone and she became cold again.

Ebony kept going to the girl's barn. But I was far from finished with her. "I don't want to loose you again." She stopped but didn't turn. "You never did."

"Do you love me?" She shrugged and I felt a pain in my heart. "Ask me when we go home." That wasn't too reassuring but I had a feeling that she wasn't a complete waste of time. "I'll do that."


	13. chapt 13

HILARY

I saw Ebony with a bruised mouth and a dark look on her face. "Ebony?" She waved the back of her hand at me and shook her head. "Don't ask."

Irene and her friends smirked when they saw Ebony's face. She glared at them and went in to the bathroom. Ebony was in a right mood and spoke to no one that night. In the morning she was already dressed and heading down for breakfast when we woke up. She was gone by the time we came down to breakfast. Irene took half an hour to get out of her bathroom so we lined up by the others instead.

Ebony was riding Shadow around the fields, which was probably why she got ready so quick. She eventually came back when it was time to work. First we had to feed our horses and water them. We gathered hay bales from the storage barn down the road.

But when it came to mucking out the stables Irene was having none of it. She got caught sitting on the roof and the head caught her. "Why are you not working?" Irene looked bored. "I refuse to shovel crap, it will make my clothes smell and I think I broke a nail." Ebony and the local kids looked disgusted with Irene's conduct. "Well, if you won't do that then we'll have to find something else for you to do." I saw Ebony smirk and I knew that something was up.

The head gave Irene a terrible job. All the horses hay had to be soaked in a tank and piled up. Irene had to do this on her own all they way until lunch. She was soaked and covered with hay; it was sticking out of her hair and to her skin. She looked really miserable. Why she was here in the first place was anybody's guess. But I had a feeling it had something to so with Kai coming here with Ebony. Man was she sad, when would she get a clue?

KAI

I noticed Ebony and the local kids looking daggers at each other. Their violent relationship wasn't going to get any better and Ebony was becoming even more distant. Eventually she stopped talking all together and something was brimming inside of her. She became even angrier as each day passed. When Irene made a remark about Ebony being a slut did she finally snap. The head had to literally drag Ebony off her. Irene was sobbing covered in red marks and had a few nasty marks on her face. I saw the little slut might end up with a nice shiner later. What little clothing she wore was torn.

Her friends and the local girls took Irene away to get patched up. Everyone was staring at Ebony who shook with anger and a great amount of pain was present in her eyes. I was wondering what was running through her mind at that moment. But I was more likely to spark her off again.

We surrounded ebony in a big circle. Her head was pointed to the ground and the head came back looking just as pissed as she did. She put a hand on Ebony's shoulder and she whacked it away. Ebony ran away from her and the circle of kids made a path for her. She whistled by a fence and jumped on Shadow's back as he came galloping by.

"EBONY! GET BACK HERE!" But Ebony just kept going and I didn't see her for the rest of the day. Worry filled my mind and Kenny came up to me. "I think I know where she's gone."

He opened his laptop and showed me a local past news page. It showed her parents standing in front of a house. A little girl no more than six stood in front of them with no smile on her face to be seen. "She was never happy huh?" I glared at him and he turned his eyes back to his laptop. I read the address and Kenny gasped. "What?"

"You know that house we saw being knocked down on the way here?" A sudden realisation entered my mind. "No wonder she smirked at it being knocked down." I said mounting my horse. "Go get the blade breakers and Hilary, I may not be able to handle her on my own." I rode to the house to see the demolition had stopped and I heard a horse gallop away from it. I turned to see Ebony riding towards the graveyard.

I was hot on her trail but lost her in the woods. When I eventually did find the graveyard I noticed it was huge. It must have been the size of two football pitches, maybe even more. There were trees, bushes and a maze of small paths leading this way and that. I concentrated on the slightest sound as I went from one path to the next.

Then I heard a horse fast approaching from behind me. "Ebony?" The horse slowed and came to a stop beside me. "Sorry Kai, It's just me I'm afraid." Hilary looked worried. "Your stealth needs some work."

"Hey! She's apart of my family so I have the right to be a bit reckless." Hilary looked a bit sad and hung her head. "Sorry." I think she was a bit surprised at me apologising. But before she said anything else we heard someone smashing something. "Ebony." Hilary whispered and took flight towards the sound.

When we got there we found the rest of the team sitting on their horses a few yards away from Ebony. "She's gone crazy!" I heard Tyson exclaim, staring at her with a perplexed look on his face. Ebony had a row of different types of spirit bottle standing in a row behind her. She was drinking down something that looked like Vodka. But the other bottles weren't so lucky. She took one by the neck and smashed it out her parent's grave. It was made of granite with an angel at the top looking down at us. Ebony glared and stuck her fingers up at it.

I dismounted my horse and slowly came towards her. "Ebony?" She turned and looked at me with hateful eyes. The dark aura was dancing in them again. Tyson was right, she looked crazed and wasn't with us. "What are you doing?" She took a big gulp of the bottle in her hand and an evil smile came in to view on her face. "Isn't it obvious? I'm sharing a drink with my angelic parents."

"But they were bad people." Hilary whimpered, I think it hurt her to see Ebony like this. "Don't you think I know that? The stupid people who made the gravestone thought they were a shining fucking example. But thy were too stupid to know why they were shot! Oh well."

"But it's really disrespectful to talk about the dead like that. They were your parents after all." I nearly throttled Tyson for his stupidity. Ebony's shadow took the form of the beast inside of her. It crept along the trees making her shadow look even more frightening. "You want to see disrespect? I'll show you disrespect!" She took the last of the bottles and smashed them over the gravestone. Then she took a mouthful of the bottle in her hand and took a zipper lighter out of her pocket. She struck it on her leg and she held it in front of her mouth. She pointed her head towards the grave and blew a jet of flame on it. The grave exploded on to a plume of fire where the alcohol had landed. The horses reared up but stayed put. They had been trained well when they saw fire.

Ebony turned and walked towards us. "Is that disrespectful enough for you Tyson? Huh? Next time keep your mouth shut, you don't know shit about me so don't you dare give me a fucking lecture!" He looked away in anger and Ebony turned back to watch the fire.

"Statue's burning, statues burning, there's no engine, there's no engine, I don't care, I don't care. Leaving it burning, fuck the bastards, statues burning." I didn't think much of Ebony's version of London's burning. But she didn't seem to care and looked happy that the statue was burning. "Oh well, I won't have to see their hateful faces anymore."

"How can you be so…so…" Words failed Hilary but Ebony got the idea. "It's their fault Hilary." She said in a care free way. "I would say ask them, but, you know. The dead don't talk which is a blessing in my book."

Ebony hummed the London's burning song over and over again. It was like she lived to see this moment. When she would finally get one over on her parents. But why now? Why tonight? "Hilary? Is there anything special about tonight?"

"I have no idea." Ebony turned round and grinned. She stuck her hand in the air and bounced on the balls of her feet. "Oo, oo, pick me! Pick me, I know!" Ebony was really starting to worry me now but I asked her. "Tonight's the night my uncle died. And do you know what my parents said when I came home, huh? They said 'only a fool like that would go up in flames.' So I wanted to show them they were wrong. Because here lies two fools, who, even though their dead…are going up in flames. Pity the grave wasn't made out of wood, it would make a nice bomb fire wouldn't you say?"

We watched the fire until it burnt down. Now the angel was stained black as was the engravings, but you could still make them out. Ebony finished the last of her bottle and became herself again. "Ebony?" She stretched and went back to Shadow. She had drunken a fair amount but got on his back without any difficulty. "You will not divulge what you have seen tonight." Then she rode back to the ranch and we trailed behind her.

"Well at least we've got the old Ebony back." Max suggested and everyone agreed that was a good thing. Seeing Ebony tonight made me realise just how screwed up her life was, no wonder she lost the love for people. But would she see past that and be able to love me? I wondered if she loved what family she had left at all.

Ebony didn't receive a punishment after a certain relative told the head why Ebony acted the way she did. Ebony was suspicious but we didn't let on and the head agreed to keep it a secret. Irene was after blood, she had a black eye and a split lip that wouldn't heal for a few days. Only when we all told her to back off did she leave Ebony alone. But Ebony was back to what you could call normal for Ebony.

Some of us had to clean out the attic above the heads house. Tyson, Hilary, Ebony, Rei and me were all up there. I was alone behind this huge closet getting rid of some old newspapers. A cloud of dust rose each time and I eventually got it in the face making me sneeze.

"Here." Ebony was there, holding a handkerchief in front of my face. The dancing dust made me sneeze again so Ebony tied it round my face. "They're all doing it." She worked beside me for the rest of the day. I didn't sneeze again and felt quite relieved she was there to help me. "Are you alright?" I asked when we finally went outside after our task for some fresh air. She looked at me and sighed. "Talk to me." I removed the handkerchief from my face, which was a big mistake. She flapped her hat in my face that was covered in dust. She ran away as I sneezed, and when I opened my eyes, she was gone.


	14. chapt 14

The two weeks from hell were finally over and we went back to our town. The summer holidays meant no school, this also meant I would have fewer chances of seeing her before our last year at school. Ebony hadn't changed and an awkward feeling started to grow inside of me. She didn't talk to anyone and walked away when anyone tried.

"What the hell is her problem? She burnt her parent's grave and she loved it. So what's wrong now?" Tyson asked waiting for the pizzas we ordered. "It's gotta run deeper than that. But she won't open up to me at all now." Hilary said looking sad, she was becoming so worried and depressed for her cousin it was hard to watch. Tyson's relationship with Hilary was growing and they were happy together. I missed the time I spent with Ebony, but she seemed to drift further away each time I tried to get close.

EBONY

What's wrong with me? Have I gone nuts or something? No, no that was on the burning night. So what's wrong with me now? I saw Kai and it finally hit me. I felt bad for making him sneeze as I got away, but I just couldn't face the pain of losing someone like that in my life again. No matter how much I liked Kai, I just couldn't do it again.

Then one day, it pissed down and I was soaked. But I didn't really care, I liked summer showers. They made me feel refreshed and new. But not this time. I was on top of a tall building letting the rain-wash over me, hoping for some form of relief. But it never came.

How long I sat there in the pelting rain was as good a guess as any. I took my hat off letting it run through my hair and down my back in rivers. But the pain wouldn't go away. I wasn't even in to Kai that much to feel pain was I? I know I didn't let myself got too close…so then why? I had another thought that hit me again. It was my guilt over my uncle that tore me apart from the inside out. But when I was with Kai the pain would disappear. I didn't love Kai, he was my security blanket. But Kai doesn't love me…does he?

I finally came back down to earth and walked around with my hat on my head. I looked over at the beach to see Kai training himself in the pelting rain.

He was angry and pain filled his eyes. My heart sank at the site of such sorrow. How could I tell him I didn't love him? But something in the back of my mind said otherwise. I came up from behind him and put my hands on his shoulders. "Kai." He jumped and looked at me. He grabbed his blade and glared at me. "What?" I looked at him and came closer.

My head was looking up at his, I could feel his breath on my forehead. I could feel his heart racing as did my mind. "I'm ready to let you in now." Kai kissed me, and this time I let him pass my lips. I had never done this before so I let him take the lead. We weren't trying to swallow each other's tongues like Tyson and Hilary, but it was enough. It just felt so right and we only broke away to breathe.

KAI

I was satisfied and only wanted to know one thing. "Are you certain now?" She looked startled and afraid. Ebony broke away and took a couple of steps back. "You said you were ready to let me in!"

"I am Kai!" She yelled falling to her knees. It looked like she had fought a battle inside herself and didn't know which side had won. But I wanted her so badly it hurt. "Do you love me?" I yelled and her fear grew. "Do you?" She yelled back. "What? Of course I do! Why the fuck would I ask if I didn't?" Ebony turned away and shook her head trying to decide. Then she faced me and yelled. "I DON'T KNOW!" I saw her run but this time I didn't let her get away.

Ebony ran in to an alley and I thought I had her cornered. But I ran in to it to see she was gone. "EBONY!" I cried but got no response. This relationship was mentally draining, had I not loved her then I would've dumped her.

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling in the dark. Voltaire was trying to set up an engagement party between Irene and me. I was having none of it, when would he get it through his head that I didn't want Irene. I wouldn't be with her if she were the last woman on earth. I was being torn apart from the inside out. I didn't understand, I thought it would be obvious for our feelings towards each other. Now I knew why I didn't get close to people. So much pain is felt if love is involved, I thought it a stupid emotion to have. But it felt so right when I was near her. I hated being without Ebony for a day let alone a week.

My heart was over ruling my judgement as I went to Hilary's. "Ebony!" I called outside looking at her window. After I called for a while Hilary came down. "Where is she?" I asked and Hilary shook her head. "We don't know."

"How long has she been missing?"

"Three days, we called the police but I doubt she's coming back for a while. She left you this, I hope it helps answer your questions." She handed me an envelope and closed the door. I held it in my hands like a fragile treasure. I opened it when I got back in to my car.

'I'm sorry Kai; I just have to be on my own for while to figure this out. Don't come looking for me.

Ebony.'

I held the letter to my heart with the air stinging my eyes. I felt angry and confused. 'How could she do this?' I felt my insides boil with anger. I told her my feelings and she runs away. I called Hilary everyday on her mobile, but still Ebony was nowhere to be found.

I listened to news almost continuously in case they found a body, a girl's body. The police were searching everywhere, but still no luck. After two weeks of waiting and worrying Hilary finally got a phone call from Ebony. "She says she'll be back tomorrow and is sorry about leaving for a while without telling you." I was still angry, but relieved she was coming back…to me. I was going to ask so many questions when I see her tomorrow, but I thought better of it. I only wanted one to be answered. 'But will she answer it?'

Sorry about the previous chapters for anyone who has read them. There was a mix up on my floppy disk so I put them in wrong. Stupid fucking things! Well anyway thanks for the reviews.


	15. chapt 15

When I got home I wasn't plagued by question and hate. Instead Hilary and her mother welcomed me with open arms and asked no questions. I felt like I was part of the family now.

I kept seeing Kai for the rest of the summer. Our bond was growing stronger and we thought that nothing would break us apart. But Voltaire had other ideas and another party was arranged at Kai's. He picked me up and I could go swimming this time. I had a two-piece suit that didn't look anything like a bikini, and of coarse it was black.

Kai tried to be with me but Voltaire showed up and took him away. Irene was with her father and followed Voltaire. The hateful men glared at me but I didn't care. Kai and me were one; no matter what they tried I would still be with him.

KAI

I looked back at Ebony who shrugged with a smirk on her face. She dove in to the pool and I followed them inside. We came in to Voltaire's office and the men took a seat. I stood beside Voltaire behind his desk whilst Irene and her father took the other side. "So it's agreed, the wedding will take place next summer."

"No it won't!" I exclaimed glaring daggers at Voltaire. "Yes you will!" He gave me a death glare but I didn't care. "I wouldn't marry her if she was the last girl on earth!"

Irene's father glared at Kai. "Am I hearing this right Voltaire? You're grandson doesn't want my little princess?" Kai looked utterly nauseated at this precious little gesture. "Have you taken a look at her lately? She's the popular whore at school." Irene looked as though she was on verge of tears. "I told you daddy, that cow turned him against me!"

"Don't you dare say anything against Ebony!" Voltaire looked dangerous. "Ebony is it? You'd better get any ideas out of your head about her." I whirled round and felt anger pulsing through me. "Don't you touch her! You come after her and I'll come after you!"

I stormed outside not caring for Voltaire calling me in anger. I would have to lay low for a while.

EBONY

Kai came out of the house with a shoulder bag packed. He dumped it in the car and came back to the party. He went over to Tyson and asked him something, Tyson nodded and got back to Hilary.

He finally came over to me and climbed down the steps into the pool. "You ok?"

"I'm fine!" He spat making me scowl at me. "Sorry." I smiled and signalled for him to join me under the water. He looked confused and followed me under. I came close and we kissed under the water for a minute or two. But then someone pulled me out of the water by my hair. I didn't feel it but I could tell you I was pissed at the person who did it.

I looked up just in time to dodge a punch towards my face. I ducked down and exploded out of the water jumping on the to side of the pool.

One of Irene's male groupies was trying to swing some punches at me. I dodged them until he had nothing left then I stepped behind him and punched him in to the pool. I laughed to see him struggling to get out of the pool. Kai stood by me and tried to go for him but I stopped him. I looked at the guy with hateful eyes. "Now be a good little doggy and tell your master that she can't hurt me." He took one look at Kai and split. "Why did you stop me?"

"There wasn't any point in hurting him anymore. He's just a goon, just wait until I get my hands on Irene. She'll wish she'd never been born." Kai suddenly looked hateful and walked off. I followed but he was as closed as a nutshell to me. I stopped and watched him walk away.

He turned and looked at me. I thought he was angry with me so I said nothing. "Is there something I should know?" Kai didn't do anything. I wish he would stop it with this cold bastard routine sometimes. "No." How blunt could you get? "Oh, ok. So you're not angry with me then?" Kai shook his head and I breathed a sigh of relief. He came up close to me and smiled. "How could I stay mad at you? You're one of the few that can make me feel good." He kissed me and walked off. But I couldn't help feeling he was hiding something from me.

KAI

Sometimes I could really put my foot in it. I want to be alone but didn't want to push Ebony away. She knew when I should be left to my own devices but she didn't know when I wanted her with me. But now wasn't one of those times. Every time I looked at her it reminded me of the meeting in the office. I didn't want to tell her. Irene was skating on extremely thin ice, one more thing would've made it crack.

I took Ebony home and stayed with Tyson that night. I might have to stay here for a few days until Voltaire calms down. Tyson and his grandfather were more than welcoming. I envied Tyson for having such a nice relationship with his grandfather. I couldn't imagine anything like that with mine.


	16. Chapter 16

EBONY

Our last year of school was about to start and I knew it was going to be more interesting than last year. Kai and I were sitting on a hill overlooking the playground where little kids were blading. Kai was mine but Irene didn't see it that way. Sparks were definitely going to fly when I was with her. I got the distinct feeling Voltaire didn't like me much. He glared at me when I was at the party through a window. I didn't really care and just looked away. I didn't want to know he saw me as an unladylike little slut who wanted Kai for his money. The funny thing was, he saw me as Irene and I wondered if he knew that little cow at all.

'I couldn't see the family honor being upheld with that little slut in the family tree.' I smirked every time I thought about that. I told Kai and much to my surprise he laughed. I thought it would sound creepy but it just sounded like someone who wasn't a stranger to it, even though he is.

Something just didn't feel right. Every part of my being told me that something was wrong. But I wasn't the type to ask what was playing on Kai's mind. There were two likely outcomes if I did. One he would bite my head off for being nosy or just say nothing. Either possibility wouldn't be good so I just stayed silent.

KAI

Why wasn't she talking again? Last time Ebony did this she went nuts and burned her parent's graves. I hoped there were no relatives buried nearby she hated like that. She hardly spoke or looked at me like something was on her mind. But I didn't want to ask.

I managed to resist the urge until I started to miss her voice again. "Is everything alright?" She shrugged and looked as though she was trying very hard not to open her mouth. "Tell me."

"I might ask you the same thing but I don't want to make you mad." She looked away and became silent again. I know what she meant, and now I knew why she stayed silent. I sighed and got up. I overshadowed her and she looked up at me. "Ask me what you want to know." She shook her head. "Not of it's going to make you mad."

"How do you know if I don't know what you're talking about?" She sighed and sat up. Ebony was very troubled trying to find the words; it looked painful for me to watch. "Something tells me that something is wrong. I don't even need dark dragoon on the inside to tell me that. If you don't want to tell me then that's ok, because I don't pry. But if it's really going to effect us then I would like to know. The choice is yours."

Now it was my turn to look away. 'The choice is mine? I don't know where to begin. I know what she wanted me to tell her. I acted badly towards her at the party; she had a right to know why. But how could I tell her?'

"Kai? You really don't have to tell me if you really don't want to." I looked at Ebony to see her laying back on the grass staring at the sky. "What did I do to deserve you?" Saphire smirked. "Search me." We smiled and she laughed, what a wonderful sound. I lay beside her.

"Voltaire wants me to marry Irene." Ebony sat up so fast I thought she sat on a thistle. "WHAT? I'll kill him, and his little slut too!"

"They can't force me to marry her." Ebony smirked but the fury was still in her eyes. "Promise me something Kai. Even if Voltaire threatens me, you won't marry that little bitch ok?" My eye opened wide. "Threatens you?"

"Just promise me!" She looked deadly serious. "What can he do to me? I've handled tougher opponents than him back at my orphanage."

'I highly doubt that.' She sat on my stomach and looked down on me. "Well? You don't and I won't do this anymore." She kissed me and I smiled. "Blackmail?" Ebony nodded with a great big smile on her face. "Ok, I promise." Ebony lay on me and we looked up at the sky. I felt so at peace with her; it was like she set me free when I was with her. She showed me I could be myself, and I think I did the same for her.


	17. Chapter 17

EBONY

The Romeo and Juliet play was apparently cancelled last year. But I was too busy with Kai to notice. I had quit being stage manager a week before the show. Now I knew why Irene was more pissed at me being with Kai than she should've been.

But when I heard the reason for postponing it I couldn't help but laugh. The drama teacher said 'Irene needed to get in touch with the Juliet inside of her. Translation, the whore can't act to save her life. When I told Kai he had an evil smirk on his face for days.

The school year past too quick in my opinion and Irene's jealousy was getting out of control. How many times did she try to scar me? I lost count a long time ago. I told Kai not to worry about it because I didn't give her the chance. But I could see his anger rising, he was becoming a walking time bomb. Every time Irene sent one of her male lackeys to get me he fought them with a vengeance. He nearly sent a few of them to hospital; Voltaire had to pay off the boy's thick parents so Kai wouldn't be arrested. I on the other hand was beating her female lackeys. Voltaire thought it would be a perfect way for me to keep away from Kai if I got arrested. But he didn't bet on me being able to scare the girls in to silence.

I gave up telling Kai to calm down after the seventh fight. It was nice to have a knight in shining armor but this was getting ridiculous. It was as if Kai didn't think I could handle myself anymore. But he's seen me fight so what was the problem. I was starting to think he felt unwanted by me for not letting him fight before. I think he found a purpose in beating the crap out of them.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked him when he won another battle. He nodded and I sighed. "You don't need to do this you know."

"What else can I do? Voltaire is convinced that I'm going to marry Irene by the end of this year."

"Is that why you're so angry?" He nodded and I took his hands in to mine. "Like you said. Voltaire can't force you to marry her." Kai became angry and squeezed my hands. "I'm not so sure anymore." I didn't like the sound of that one bit. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I shook my head and put my arms around his neck. "If you worry I worry, don't you forget that."

A week later I decided to hide out at Kai's. Hilary and her mother were driving me crazy. Voltaire had gone for the weekend so the coast was clear, we could dodge his private butler with ease with the master out of the house. I had to stay in Kai's room so the old fart wouldn't get suspicious. Kai was the proper gentleman; he slept on his couch whilst I slept on his bed.

But I was caught on my way to the bathroom by Voltaire's butler. "What are you doing here?" He scolded me with his eyes as though trying to burn a hole right through me. "Kai invited me." I replied coolly. "It's not a crime is it?"

"No. But Miss. Irene is about to be engaged to him. She's not a money grabbing tart like you." I sighed and looked very bored at his words. "Oh yeah, I really want Kai for his money. I just pretended to love him so he wouldn't get suspicious." My sarcasm never failed and I rendered that old git speechless. "You'd better check your people. I'm not a money-grabbing tramp like her. I don't need Kai's money, I can pay my way in the world so think before you open your mouth ok." With that I walked away and Kai looked up as I stormed in to his room. "Hmm?"

"I just ran in to Voltaire's butler. What an absolute asshole!" Kai smirked and kissed me making me calm down a bit. "Don't worry about him. He can't hurt us." I wasn't so sure but I believed Kai.

KAI

After hiding out at mine for a few days she faced the music back at her place. And from what I could hear, there was going to be some heavy metal for a while. Voltaire had come home and gave me a call on my mobile whilst I was heading towards the skate park. It was a very bad idea to make him wait so I told Ebony I'd see her later. "That's ok, just see what he wants and meet me at the skate park later."

"Agreed. Goodbye."

"Bye." I hung up and went back home. Voltaire was in his office looking at me with a wide grin on his face. "Sit down Kai." I sat opposite him as he held up a tape recorder for me to see. "Hmm?" He pressed the play button and I heard Ebony's voice. 'I really want Kai for his money. I just pretended to love him so he wouldn't get suspicious.'

My heart shattered as I heard those words. I saw Voltaire's lips form in to a twisted smile and I wanted to hit it. "You see Kai. She isn't as perfect as you thought is she?" I clenched and unclenched my fists and took the tape recorder with me.

I sat in my room with darkness surrounding me on all sides. I played the tape again and again until I could take no more. I snapped and threw the tape recorder in a corner but the damn thing didn't break. I was in so much pain I forgot about meeting Ebony later at the skate park. Every time my mobile rang I saw her name on the screen. I eventually threw my phone at a wall and succeeded in breaking it. I sighed at the prospect of having to buy a new phone tomorrow. But it was seeing Ebony at school tomorrow that rattled my cage even more.

I took out my blade and practiced well in to the night. After midnight I fell to my knees in exhaustion glaring at the stars. I felt like everything just stopped and pointed at me thinking I was too happy for my own good. The only time I'm happy and I can't have it. Sleep eventually took hold of me so I slipped in to the darkness dreaming of nothing. Then the good times I spent with Ebony crept in to my dreams and I woke up with the air stinging my eyes. 'How could she do this to me?' I thought over and over again glaring at the tape recorder. I played it again and I felt numb to anything. I was regretting seeing her in the morning and thought I'd try to avoid her.


	18. Chapter 18

EBONY

I couldn't get through to Kai by his mobile and the butler stopped answering the phone. I wondered what was going on and started to become worried. I would ask him in English today. It was our first lesson together today and I smiled when he came in. But I was extremely puzzled as he came in and looked straight through me. He sat down with his arms crossed and eyes closed beside Tala. "Kai?" Tala whispered and looked at me. I shrugged having no idea what was going on so I sat beside Kenny instead.

Things were getting scary. Kai didn't talk to me so I thought it best to give him some space whenever he was like this. But even then he would sometimes look at me, I was shocked to see him glare at me but I didn't show it. 'What the hell is going on?' I thought as he continued to ignore me. 'Was it something I did? Something I said? Kai?' My mind and heart were racing but my face refused to show it.

This went on for about a week and I started to become really, really worried. Hilary noticed I had stopped eating and I was becoming weak. I felt tired and my skin turned pale as if I was sick. Kai noticed and a flicker of the Kai I knew emerged. But was quick to disappear. I pretended I hadn't noticed and just got on with my life.

On Friday Kai grabbed me and shove me in to a closet. He locked the door and glared at me. Now I'm not usually frightened easily, but Kai was really starting to terrify me. "Did you mean what you said?"

"What are you talking about Kai? You've been acting really weird for ages." Kai took out a tape recorder and I heard what it played. "Voltaire gave me this." I scowled at him and he glared back at me. "Do you really think I meant that? Hello! I was being sarcastic! Are you so deaf with fury you can't even hear that? Voltaire's crack head of a butler recorded that when I was talking to him. You know I don't need your money Kai! I have a job on Saturdays so I am quite well endowed these days."

"You said you pretended to love me." Kai growled with pain clear in his voice and eyes. I snapped, how the hell did I think I felt?

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC! I LOVE YOU KAI SO MUCH IT HURTS! But if you think I am that shallow then this isn't going to work. I thought you said Voltaire couldn't do anything to hurt us. Well look at us now and take a good look. I don't want to loose you, but if this is all our relationship is going to be then I don't see a future with us together." I turned and walked out the closet. I couldn't even bare to look at Kai right now.

How could he think that I'll use him like that? I've never used anyone in my life and worked hard for what I've got. Kai was the easiest thing I've had. And all it took was a few seconds on a tape recorder to ruin it.

KAI

I stared after her not knowing whether to believe her. When I came in to the classroom she was determined not to look at me. When it came to sitting down I sat beside Tala and she didn't seem to care. There was a strong pain in her eyes but I felt pain too about what had happened.

This went on for days and Tyson got his facts wrong…again. Tala told me he had a real go at Ebony who was back to her old self again so she challenged him to a match. I ran as fast as I could to the destination.

EBONY

I was facing Tyson in an old alleyway in between some condemned houses. "Ready?" I've found somewhere to channel my rage so I hoped he knew what he was letting himself in for. "Anytime."

TYSON

Her confidence was astounding. She knew who I was and yet showed no fear in battling me. We launched and I could see from the start she was no amateur when it came to blading.

Pulses came from our blades as they clashed and made the houses around us tremble. Her speed and agility were as powerful as her strength but her stamina was questionable. She was pale and looked ill but still fought with energy that seemed to come from nowhere. I decided enough was enough and I turned on the wind but so did she, except hers was black. Dragoon came out and tried to stop her blade before she collapsed.

At one point she fell to her knees exhausted and Kai showed up. He almost begged her to stop by calling her name. But Ebony looked thoroughly pissed and started to growl like an animal. "Go away! I want nothing to do with you anymore! RAAAGGGHHH!" Then a roar like dragoon's erupted from her mouth and she got up.

"Come on out Shadow!" That's when I saw a black dragoon erupt out of her blade. It rose up and dived towards our blades, it suddenly disappeared before hitting the ground. Then the ground under us shook and cracked. A black beam shot up in to the air in front of me. The sheer force made the windows explode and the walls crack. A dark pulse threw me back and I ended up being blown back ten feet from our blades.

When the dust had settled I saw a huge hole where our blades were. It was as though something had exploded its way out of the ground. Ebony had been moved back a few feet with two lines of broken concrete where her feet were. She moved to one side revealing two cracked mounds of concrete, which resided behind her feet. Dragoon was beside me and her blade lay beside her.

"Ebony." Kai called her but she didn't respond. She picked up her blade and walked away not looking very steady on her feet. "EBONY!" It started to rain and was coming down in bucket loads. But still she didn't stop and Kai was looking after her completely lost for words.

I was going to say something but he just turned and stormed off.


	19. Chapter 19

KAI

I drove back to my place in the rain. I know she didn't mean what she said in her battle. I tried to hear what she was talking about with the tape recorder. The words hurt so much that I couldn't hear her sarcasm as I played it again. I let it play a bit longer and I heard the beginning of something new cut half way through. I hadn't listened this far so I decided to hear it. 'You'd better check your people. I'm not-' That is where the tape was cut. I didn't know what this meant but the damage had been done.

I was on my own in my room later that day and was torn between wanting to be with her or to punch her. After a while I went down to get a drink from the kitchen. Voltaire seemed to be reveling in my heartbreak, how I hated that man. 'Think of the devil.' I spotted him and his butler through a space between the wall and the door. I leaned against a nearby wall listening to their conversation. "How is my grandson today?"

"Still in pain by the look of things sir." An evil grin cracked upon that old gits face. "That recording did the trick. I wonder how she told Kai it was all a set up."

"You were right when you said Kai was weak and easily manipulated when he showed any strong emotion."

"I just hope nothing will ruin this. Our alliance with Irene's family will be going ahead as planned." My blood boiled with an unsettling rage. I felt like running in there and beating the crap out of him.

I searched for Ebony after that bit of information. Her mobile was switched off and I couldn't find Hilary to ask where she might be.

Later on my new phone rang and Hilary's name flashed up on the screen. I answered it immediately. "Hello? Kai?"

"Yeah." She sounded worried and I had a feeling something was wrong. "Ebony hasn't come home and I wondered if she was with you?" My heart stopped. "She didn't?"

"No! Why do you think I'd call you if she did?" I hung up and ran down the stairs to the front door.

That's all I needed to run out the house and jump in to my car. If Hilary didn't know then who would. It had turned dark and I didn't care what time it was. I searched all the places we went and then some. But I couldn't find her at all and it was still raining. I noticed she had become quite pale over the time we had been apart and looked to be on her last legs. Her match against Tyson had probably taken it out of her.

'Why did I jump to such a bad conclusion?' All day I ran that thought through my mind again and again. I would have to work hard just to gain her trust again. I hope her love hadn't died so easily.

I searched and searched not stopping for an instant. My mind raced as to where she could be. The winds started to blow and the temperature started to drop. My final place to search was the park. Thunder and lightening crashed over my head. I spotted Ebony lying on the ground and she wasn't moving.

She was on her side in a large puddle and it was getting colder. Quick as a flash I took a towel out of the boot of my car. I ran to her not looking at anything else in my wake. "EBONY!" I called but she didn't respond. I turned her over but still she didn't respond. She was cold to the touch and completely drenched. "Ebony?" I whispered in her ear but still I got no response. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."


	20. Chapter 20

EBONY

I woke up to find myself in a white room. It felt like the worst hangover I had ever had in my life. The sunlight hurt my eyes making me turn away from it. Images swirled before me and I couldn't make them out at all. Every noise was like a sledgehammer to my head making me cover my ears to stop the noise. But to no avail, time stood still until my sight and hearing became clear again. I think it took hours and I tried to remember what happened.

Oh yeah, I was pissed at Kai for being a fucking dick head. I just couldn't believe he would think of me like that. But how did I get here? The last thing I remember is walking to the park and suddenly collapsing. The rain made my clothes heavy and drained my energy, or maybe it was the cold that finally did me in.

But now all I really wanted to know was this. "Where the hell am I?" I muttered as my hearing finally became bearable. Someone spoke to me but the only word I could make out was 'hospital'.

"How are you feeling?" A kindly voice asked me. I looked over but couldn't make them out. "I can't see clearly."

"I suspected this would happen. But don't worry, if you're hearing has returned then you're sight will come back soon." I nodded and lay back waiting for my sight to clear up. I would've gone back to sleep but I was now awake and wanted to stay that way. "How did I get here?"

"A nice young man carried you in from his car." I sighed and could just about make out my nurse's face. "Was it a black car?"

"I don't really know. But the young man was very polite and asked us to do everything in our power to save you. Seems you might've struck something inside of him?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked away. "I don't know anymore." My eyes had finally cleared and I saw the nurse looking a bit sad. She left me alone after that and I ran yesterdays events through my head.

There was knock at my door a while later and I looked over to see Hilary and her mother at the door. I had never been so glad to see anyone before in my life. But I still didn't show it. Hilary flung herself at me unable to restrain herself any longer. She hugged me tight and I wasn't sure of what to do at first. But slowly I put my arms around my cousin who was sobbing stupidly. "Who died?" I asked and she stopped laughing instantly becoming annoyed. "That's not funny! You nearly did last night!"

"Huh?"

"It's a miracle Kai found you and brought you in straight away!" Those words hit me more than I could've imagined. But still I refused to show anything. "He did?" Hilary nodded but I was still too angry to care. I turned away and lay facing the window. "Can I be alone please?" They agreed to leave and I lay there for hours trying to think. 'Why would he save me if he thinks I'm a money grabbing slut? This is making my mind ache.'

I left the next day with a clean bill of health. My phone had been turned off since yesterday so I turned it on and found over thirty messages from Kai. I half thought about deleting them all but my curiosity got the better of me. I sat down on my bed and put the first one on my screen.

'I know you were set up by Voltaire. He should really learn to close the door to his office when he talks to his butler. I heard him confess to the tape and I'm really sorry for jumping to conclusions. Please call me!' The rest of them were just as apologetic. Then I got a new one, as I was halfway through the message load. I read the new one from Kai. It literally begged me to meet him by the skate park.

I ignored it and turned my phone off. The next stage to being alone was to lock the door to my room. He told me things I already knew and I just didn't want to hear it.

Hilary's mother tried to open the door to my room but I found out where she kept her key. So now she couldn't open it even if she wanted to. Heavy Metal blared in my ears so I couldn't hear what was going on. My mind became as numb as my body to everything.

I didn't dare turn my phone on again and noticed the temperature outside started to drop. Everyone started to wear coats and scarves, even the slut. I saw Kai in a long black trench coat that reached his ankles. With his long white scarf I thought it was a very good look for him.

Christmas was less than a month away but I couldn't give a flying fuck about it. I had money to pay for presents and still had my job at the local stables. I managed to transfer Shadow with my savings so he and I were inseparable for most of the week. I ignored Kai through school and managed to avoid him by becoming stage manager again. The date for the play was to be moved after the exams again. If Irene didn't get it right by then the play will be cancelled.

KAI

I sent her presents, which she returned with notes consisting of 'I don't want your money and I don't want you!' My heart ached for her, she was in my mind constantly and it hurt to think about her. Voltaire was still organizing the engagement party by the end of year. I was planning on not turning up and hide out at Tyson's for the day.

I even got myself in detention but still found no sign of her. It was only when Hilary told me what Ebony was doing after school did I know we were over. From that day I promised myself never to fall in love again.


	21. Chapter 21

TALA

I realized Kai and Ebony were finished. Reason being for starters Kai had turned back in to his old ways. Ebony was the same and they ignored each other completely every single day of the week. I was starting to wonder how long this would go on before one of them cracked. But both were very disciplined in their ways and could last for a very long time.

"So have you two broken up?" I know it was a stupid thing to ask and I thought Kai might explode. But instead he just nodded with no emotion playing on his face at all.

"Looks like we've got the old Kai back." I heard Tyson say at lunch. I looked at Kai getting his lunch and Ebony waited for him to sit down before she got hers. This was driving me crazy, forget them I didn't know how much longer I could take this. Hilary was the same. She shifted in her seat and tried to ask Ebony something. This just made Ebony scowl and said something to her cousin before getting up. She stormed out the lunch hall and Hilary turned white with fright.

Irene smirked and went over to Kai. She sat on his lap and he didn't do anything to stop her. But when she tried to kiss him did he push her off his lap making her land ass first on the floor. She rubbed her swell bone and watch Kai storm out in the opposite direction to Ebony.

KAI

I went outside for some air. The tension in that place was thick enough to be cut with a beyblade. I saw Ebony on the other side of the grounds determined not to look at me. Her hat was lowered covering her face from view. But just by her body language I could tell something was wrong. She was sitting down with her head on her knees. She was rocking back and forth trying to make sense of something. Then as if a light flicked on in her head she stood up and came over to me. What did this mean? Were we getting back together? I hope so because then Irene won't come near me with Ebony around. But the real reason was the fact that I loved her. It hurt so much when she ignored me so I returned the favor by ignoring her. Inside I hoped she would kiss me…hmm.

EBONY

I wanted to get something off my chest very badly that day. I spotted Kai alone and walked over to him. The hopeful look in his eyes was pitiful, he tried covering it up with an annoyed look which made it even more sad. I turned my back to him and growled. "I just came to say thanks for helping me out that day."

KAI

She walked off saying nothing more. Damn, and people think I'm cold. I know I hurt her but I didn't realize until now how much. Just then it came to me, I broke her heart like she broke mine.

I know I vowed not to love anyone again but I just couldn't imagine that for Ebony. So I ran over to her and was thinking about what to do next. I grabbed Ebony and turned her around until she faced me. We stood there in each other's arms whilst I tried to think of what to do next. Then, as if on instinct, I kissed her. It wasn't as sweet as before, in fact it was bitter.

I found out in a few seconds this was a very bad idea. I felt her knee go in to my groin and I fell to my knees in pain. "Try that again and I'll use your bollocks to make a bobble hat! Got it!" She stormed off leaving me on the floor holding my crushed nuts in my hands.

EBONY

How dare he think he could do that and get away with it! How dare he! Well I showed him. I wondered if he'd be having kids after that little knock to his little man. I never thought a kiss would be so bitter until today. The only relationship that appeared to be working was Tyson and Hilary's.

I'd heard about Kai's engagement party to the slut. But it didn't affect me like I thought it would. Kai looked over to me when Irene proclaimed this news aloud but I just looked away.

Then he did something I didn't expect. He grabbed Irene and kissed her taking her by surprise as well as me. She deepened the kiss only for him to end it. I felt sick and walked out in to the snow. I narrowly missed a snowball to the face from Irene. But I managed to hit her right between the eyes making her squeal like a pig. She ran over to Kai as I aimed another one at her head. But when she got behind him I stopped. They were sitting under the tree he and I used to sit in. Kai and me may've split up but I wasn't stupid. So I dropped the snowball and started to walk away from the new false happy couple.

But then something hit the back of my head knocking my hat off. I turned round to see Kai staring at me with snow on his gloves. I glared at him but didn't retaliate. I picked up my hat and walked off again, only this time another one hit my back. I kept walking giving Kai one more chance to piss me off. Then he did, he threw another one hitting my shoulder.

KAI

At first she seemed calm and walked away. But then two minutes later the snow on the trees landed on us. We looked up to see Ebony shaking the branches over our heads. The snow fell fast and heavy. It didn't take long before we were walking snowmen. Irene swore and shook the snow out of her hair. I hid my smile under the snow on my face. Ebony was back and meaner than ever, but…. she hates me now. I can see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice. "GIVE UP!"

She yelled at me more than Irene. "NEVER!" I called back and tried to throw some snowballs at her. But Ebony had some already prepared and hurled them without merci. Irene got out of the line of fire and left us to it. By the end of it we ran out of steam and she was glaring at me.

I on the other hand did something that took her by surprise again. "Hahahahahaha!"

Her glare became deadly and she threw another snowball at me. This time it hit me right square in the mouth making me splutter and choke. "Find anything funny?" She scolded me and I glared at her. She so didn't want me as her enemy but hated me just the same.


	22. Chapter 22

EBONY

Christmas finally arrived and my family liked their presents very much. I bought nothing for anyone else and frowned as they bought stuff for me. "You didn't need to do this Max."

"Hey, what are friends for? And besides it's Christmas." I felt guilty and promised myself I'd get him something when the shops open again. He gave me something he really shouldn't have. It was a cuddly toy of a pink unicorn, I thanked him all the same hiding the disgust I felt for the vile thing. I know I was a girl but come on, give me some credit at least. I'll keep it anyway because it was from a friend. I think they finally forgave me for what I did to Zeo. He came too and thanked me for the match. I shrugged but was smiling on the inside.

Hilary insisted I spend the day with her and the blade brakers even with my protesting. The party was to be held at Tyson's and I hoped Kai wouldn't be there. But I wasn't so lucky. He stood there in his Kai way not talking to anybody. He leaned back on the wall with one foot off the floor. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed to anyone and everything.

I think he didn't expect to get a present by anyone. But Tyson came up to him awkwardly and handed him a flat box. Kai raised an eyebrow and opened it. Inside was a frame with the teams picture in it winning the championship. "I thought you might like it." Tyson shrugged and rejoined the others not being surprised Kai said nothing. Kai just looked at the newspaper clipping with great interest not moving from his spot. Then he came over to Tyson and thanked him.

KAI

I looked over to Ebony but she just looked straight through me as if I wasn't there. I came over to her and she walked away. I thought about ignoring her today but it was Christmas and I didn't want to spend it without her. "Can we talk?"

"No." She said without a second thought, just as cold as ever. "Please?" I whispered in her ear and she sighed. "Ok, but make it quick." We went outside to the unforgiving cold and took refuge on Tyson's roof away from prying eyes. "Talk." She said in a flat tone. 'Want anymore ice with that?' I thought. She still looked like she was pretending I wasn't there.

"I want to apologize…" I didn't know what else to say and Ebony finally looked at me. "Why? You did it enough with you're texts."

"Then why are we this way?" Ebony looked at her feet with great distaste. "I still can't believe you thought of me that way. I know I'm not rich but…" She couldn't finish either; her disgust at my judgment was clear on her face. "I'm sorry." She shook her head meaning it wasn't enough. "How could you think of me like that?" She said with her voice sounding weak. She turned away and I wondered if she was crying. "Are you all right?" She took a deep breath in and raised her head. I turned her to face me and tears trickled slowly down her face. Great, instead of repairing the damage I managed to make her cry on Christmas day.

"Bones can be mended but hearts are much harder and can take a lifetime to heal. My heart was closed but I let you in, and now the pain comes back again." I had no words to say how sorry I was for hurting her. I felt pain from the past too but it was she who let me in, she made this relationship work. It was I who made the first move but it was she who made the second. "What can I do to make things right?"

"I don't know." She whispered with tears rolling down her coat. One of them landed on my hand and I looked at it. That was the closest I would ever get to her now. But will it get better or worse as the days go on? "How was kissing the slut?" She asked with a smirk. "Rough." I scowled and she laughed. "You going to your engagement party?" She was teasing me but it wasn't very funny.

EBONY

"No." That was the Kai I knew and liked. I smiled and he shrugged the way it was supposed to be between us. I wish I'd never said I loved him because now it was a bloody mess!

I shivered on the roof and Kai looked at me. "What will happen between us now?" I shrugged looking at the falling snow landing on his hair. I smirked on the inside as it looked like he had mountains on his head. "You want a fresh start?" This time I did smirk and he frowned. "I think you're fiancée to be won't like that very much."

Just then Kai took my hand in to his. "It's you I want." He whispered and I took my hand out of his. "I'm not ready to forgive you." He sighed and I looked away. I could just take him back, but it hurt me just to look at him.

When the party ended I went home with Hilary and I stayed in my room running today's events through my mind. I lay back with my hands behind my head. It was then I noticed something stuck me in the back of my head. "Ow!" I looked at my hands to see a ring with a small diamond sticking out of it. The band was gold and had a small note attached to it. Seething with curiosity I opened it.

'I know this ring cannot make up for what I did. But I hope it shows you how serious I am about you.'

"Oh Kai." I sighed and shook my head. He must've slipped it on when he held my hand. 'Sneaky bastard.' I thought with a smile playing on my lips. But could I accept this?


	23. Chapter 23

KAI

New year came quickly and I wondered what Ebony thought of her present. Was I stupid to give it to her like that? Well I didn't get it back but I didn't hope for the best. I got no messages from her either so I thought she must be thinking about it. It was a bold move I admit but I had run out of ideas.

The long awaited engagement party was to take place tonight. Voltaire got his fucking annoying butler to keep an eye on me in case I made a break for it. Which was the general idea anyway.

I waited until I was in my room alone before opening my window and climbing down the drainpipe. I hadn't used that escape route in a while but it works. I managed to sneak out and drive my car out of there at top speed. I rang Tyson earlier and he said I could come; he understood that being engaged to Irene Prescott was a bad thing. I only wished Voltaire could've seen it that way instead of just the money.

When I arrived at Tyson's house I wasn't the only one to pay a visit. Hilary was there with Ebony and they were about to go somewhere.

"Hey Kai!" Tyson called. Ebony looked at me for a second before turning away. There was no longer a hateful look in her eyes but she still wasn't ready. "When's the wedding?" Tyson teased. "I'm not getting married Tyson!" I growled making his smile vanish. "Then why did you give Ebony an engagement ring?"

My eyes widened as Ebony shook her head. "Who said anything about it being an engagement ring Tyson?" She scolded Tyson making him flinch. "You've got to be kidding me! If that's not an engagement ring then I'm the emperor of china!" He exclaimed making Ebony give him a deadly glare. "He didn't propose so it doesn't count." She said walking away very quickly.

Hilary broke the awkward silence after about a minute. "We're going ice skating on the frozen lake in the park. Want to come?" I was supposed to be hiding out but everyone would be at the party by now. "Why not." I finally said and we walked over to the park.

I saw Ebony skating like a pro on the ice skating circles around everyone else. She completely ignored me and I took the hint.

EBONY

Kai. What can I do? I can only make this decision on my own. That ring hasn't done anything to sway my mind; it's hard to choose which road to take. So for now it's a stalemate and I'm just walking down this road to try and make up my mind. But after seeing you kiss Irene I got off it for a while. But after that I found myself back on it. Life sucks!

He came over to me later after I spun in one spot. "Nice." I skated away from him but he continued to follow. I sighed later finally giving up. "What is it this time?" He stopped beside me and we looked in to each other's eyes. My focus was broken when I saw Tyson take a nasty slip and fell on his but. I smirked, as did Kai. "I see you haven't lost your sense of humour." He said smiling at me. "Ditto." Was my answer.

"Have you thought about it?" I looked at Kai and heard the sickening sound of wedding bells in the background. Kai looked over to the church and looked sick to his stomach. I had a feeling he was imagining himself and Irene. "Hell no." I muttered and he looked at me. "Ditto."

"Hilary found the ring on my bed. She jumped to a conclusion and told Tyson we were engaged."

"Is that so bad?" Kai looked at me and I lost myself in his eyes. We stood there for a while until Hilary called us to leave. But I didn't want to go just yet and Kai decided to stay too. Before I knew what was happening we started skating together and it lasted for a good hour before we stopped. Then we moved closer and I felt safe again. He was behind me and held me tight as if he was trying to protect me. "I won't let you go."

I felt something warm and wet hit my shoulder. I turned my head to see a few tears leaving Kai's eyes. Did I hurt him as bad as he hurt me? He didn't sob, but his body started to shake with fear and sorrow. This wasn't the Kai I knew. He was strong and cold as ice, but now he was a blubbering idiot.

I would've given anything to leave right now. But if I left him like this then who knows what might happen. At first it was pity, but then it was something else. My love for him came back and I smiled, then I started to laugh. Kai looked surprised but continued crying. "Oh stop crying Kai." I shrugged him off and faced him. The tears had made his triangles run and I wiped them off with my coat sleeve. I gently wiped his eyes dry and he looked at me. "My mind is clear now. It's time for me to come back, I love you and will never leave you."

"Really?" He asked looking hopeful. I sighed. "Yes."

I don't know how long we stayed out there together. We embraced and broke the barrier between ourselves. Then after a while we came closer and kissed, it was much sweeter than I remembered. I guess it was because I hadn't kissed him in so long feeling love for him again. Well, whatever the reason, I knew Kai and I would never break apart again.


	24. Chapter 24

TYSON

Kai came to my place late that night. The first thing I saw was his triangles had disappeared from his face. But what really confused me was the fact his eyes were pink…like he had been crying or something. It was too disturbing to think about so I didn't say anything.

I got a call from Voltaire's butler who sounded pissed. "Is master Kai at your residence?" I could only assume he was asking if Kai was here. "No, why?" He hung up and I slammed the receiver on the phone. "Who was it?" I jumped. Kai was standing right behind me in his usual way. "Don't sneak up on people like that Kai! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Who was it?" He asked again and I sighed. "Some old guy, sounded posh and angry. Like grandpa on a bad day."

"I heard that!" Grandpa yelled from another room. Kai made a thoughtful sound and walked off. "You're really annoying you know that." I said after him. This caused Kai to smirk as we went in to the training room. Two sleeping bags were set up on either side of the room. "So what happened between you and Ebony?"

It took less than a second to feel the impact of a pillow hitting my face. "Mind your own business Tyson!" I laughed and threw it back at him. Much to my disappointment he caught it. "Everything's back to normal then?" He nodded and we fell asleep.

KAI

I woke up to Tyson's incredible snoring early in the morning. I rolled up my sleeping bag and left it in a neat pile where I slept. I didn't have to take care walking out of the room. A heard of elephants couldn't wake him this early in the morning.

When I came outside I saw Tyson's grandpa was already up and training. He spotted me walking down the path and smiled.

"Yo homy what's happenin?" I could only think that meant hello so I nodded. "You leavin?" I nodded again and the old man laughed. "Now what?"

"Still not the yappin type, even with your little lady." Why couldn't he act like other grandparents? At least they know how to keep their pride and dignity. "Whatever." Ebony doesn't talk that much either so why should I? "If ever you need a place to crash Kai, you're always welcome to our pad."

"Thanks." I think. There's going to be one hell of a bad atmosphere when I get home, so I might have to stay tonight as well. I think Tyson's grandfather knows a bit about mine so he probably saw this coming.

I drove home as slowly as I possibly could. Just the thought of seeing Voltaire's face contorted with anger made a shiver go down my spine. But when I entered I couldn't feel a bad atmosphere but was still very cautious. His old git of a butler caught me trying to sneak back in to my room and took me straight to Voltaire's office. Voltaire was angry but it wasn't directed at me for once.

"I cancelled the party after you left." What was going on? Usually he would start yelling by now. "I got a call from Irene's father. Apparently she had to have an abortion yesterday." He growled; this was seriously starting to get weird. "I did a little research and discovered she's had three in the past two years. For once I would agree that to marry someone like that would ruin the family name. I will not allow a whore like that in to our family tree." If Voltaire wasn't the twisted bastard I knew then I would've yelled for joy. But instead a quiet smirk played on my lips. "But I will not let you marry this Ebony person." My smile vanished in an instant.

"Who said I was going to marry her?" I growled making the git turn to look at me. "I thought you two were engaged. You did after all by a ring and Irene doesn't have it."

"How did you know about that?" I glared at him, wishing I could punch that smirk off his face. "I look over your bank details to find out what you're spending you're money on. A few thousand dollars is a lot to spend on a girl." Is that all he saw Ebony as? A huge bill waiting to happen? I snapped and glared at him with clenched fists, shaking with uncontrollable rage. "YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" I yelled making the old man glare hatefully back at me.

EBONY

Late Kai met up with me by the park with a cut lip. He hid a shiner by lowering his head but I found it. "Who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter." He muttered. "But-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER OK!" I took a step back; I'd never seen him like this before. "Ok, it doesn't matter." He was starting to scare me and I cringed when he yelled at me. I hoped never to see him like this again.

KAI

I could see I frightened her so I held her close and sighed. She tensed up with fear ready for a right if need be. "I would never hurt you, and I won't let anyone hurt you." I whispered in her ear making her relax. "Kai, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. For once everything's going to be alright." I told her about Irene and she laughed uncontrollably. It was an evil laugh but I couldn't help feel it was the right kind of laugh at this point in time. "I wonder if everyone knows?" She asked and I shrugged. "Maybe she told her friends about this one, but the other two…."

"Other two?" Ebony chocked through a laugh. "I haven't laughed this much for a long time." It was then I noticed she was wearing something on her finger. The diamond sparkled in the pale light. She smiled at me as I rose her hand. "Does this mean?" She nodded and my heart leapt with joy. "We'll have to wait a couple of years to hear any wedding bells." She teased and we laughed. "Or we won't get married at all and stay this way forever." This sounded more agreeable to my ears.

We spent the whole day together away from the world. No one found us, which made the day even more perfect. A thought crossed my mind as I felt Ebony's blade in her pocket against my leg. Would Ebony's secret about Black dragoon be able to stay that way?


	25. Chapter 25

EBONY

The Christmas holidays were strange and very confusing for me. But in a very strange way everything worked out for the best. Kai and I were back together and Irene kept her distance.

No one but her closest friends knew what happened before the engagement party, but somehow (don't ask why) it leaked out. My heart leapt with joy as the bitches dirty little secret was plastered all over the newspapers. Irene was deeply embarrassed and depressed. She couldn't go anywhere without catcalls or shouts of 'whore' everywhere she went. Not that she didn't get that anyway but now it was continuous. But it wasn't to last. When everything calmed down a bit she was back to her old self and pissing me off. But I kept some newspaper clippings at home and laughed every time I saw them.

Later on in the year Kai's birthday was coming up. I wondered what on earth I could get someone like him for a birthday present. He told me not to worry about it but I wanted to get him something.

I looked in shops to find something. If only he wouldn't keep himself so closed I would know. But we hardly talked about things and just stayed together, we liked it that way but now I really regretted it.

I couldn't ask Kai what he would like because he was away with his grandfather learning about business. He was adamant about Kai taking over the family business so Kai complied. It was our last year at school together so I doubt I'd be seeing him a lot after that.

By the end of the day my brain was wrecked and I had been through nearly every shop in town. I looked at the invite and sighed. I lay back on the bench and closed my eyes trying to think. I hated to admit it, but it would've been a hell of a lot easier if we didn't get back together until after our birthdays. "Are you ok?"

I opened my eyes to see Rei standing over me. Damn, and I thought Kai knew how to sneak up on people. I shrugged and he sat beside me. "So, what did you get Kai?" If Rei weren't a friend I would've hit him. "I'm trying to figure out what he would like." Rei smiled and seemed to find it quite ironic. How can someone who knows Kai so well not know what he likes? Whereas someone like Rei who doesn't know him very well buy Kai something so easily.

It was then I noticed Rei's headband with the yin yang symbol on it. That gave me one hell of an idea. I ran off before even saying goodbye to Rei.

REI

She ran off so fast I swear she was causing a gust of wind behind her. A paper moved after her on the ground. I knew she could run, but I didn't know she could run that fast. "Bloody hell." Was all I had to say.

KAI

I was on the plane wondering what Ebony was doing at this precise moment in time. Voltaire sat away from me on our private plane doing some business work. This was boring but something I had to undertake. I was the only air to his business, if I had a sibling I'd make sure they took over instead of me.

"You gave an invitation to Ebony I suspect." Voltaire came out with this so suddenly I nearly dropped my drink. He didn't sound annoyed and just looked at me. "Yes."

"Do you love her?" I nodded and he sighed. "If you wish to marry her then so be it." What? He was actually giving me his blessing? I couldn't help but let my mouth drop at his words. "Do close your mouth Kai, you look ridiculous." I looked out the window with a satisfied smirk on my face as we approached the landing strip. I hoped Ebony wasn't going to much trouble to find me a present. I didn't need one of course, the only thing I wanted was her.


	26. Chapter 26

EBONY

Hilary took forever to get ready. It took her the whole day to get ready whilst it only took me a couple of hours. I was in the same dress I wore to the school dance but Hilary had bought another dress. My hair was straight down my back, I nearly throttled Hilary when she tried to put gel and spray in my hair . I really couldn't care and I knew Kai wouldn't either, that was all I cared about.

We got a lift to Kai's place from Tyson's grandpa. He let out a long, low whistle when he saw Kai's place.

Most people had found partners and had started dancing. Hilary and Tyson dumped their presents in the huge pile by the entrance being held up by a table. The happy couple were on the dance floor very quickly.

I stood there near the entrance hoping to see Kai. There were so many people I couldn't see him and I got a nasty surprise instead. "Are you enjoying yourself Miss. Hokinowa?" I turned to see Voltaire looking at me in some very refined clothes. Most of it was covered with a black cloak making him look even more formidable. I nodded clutching the present close to me as a security blanket. "May I have a word?" I would probably put my life on the line if I said no so I nodded. I followed him in to his office, which was less than welcoming.

"Please sit down." I know I said I'd dealt with kids back at my orphanage worse than him. But now I was willing to take it back. Voltaire was nothing less than frightening. He closed the door and took his seat on the other side of the desk. "My Grandson has taken quite a fancy to you…I take it…you feel the same way?"

"Yes I do." I spoke with caution and he smiled. Did I really give off the smell of fear? "I wish to apologize for my actions with the tape recorder. Do you accept?" This was getting really weird. Voltaire, the same man that scowled at me through a window so long ago was now being civil towards me? I nodded just the same and he smirked. I wonder why he was being like this, but I thought it best not to ask…for about three seconds. "Excuse me sir, but, why are you…um…"

"Doing this?" His smirk increased and I really felt a strong urge to hit him. "If you are to be Kai's future wife then I want to know you. I wanted to see if your feelings for him are genuine. You two have a lot in common… like, not talking a great deal."

"Well I can promise you sir, my feelings for Kai are genuine. Your little stunt with the tape recorder tore us apart, but we came back together. If that doesn't prove our feelings, then I don't know what will." I sounded defiant and he turned to look at me. "You're right, and that's something I can't fight." Whoa, did he just admit he was wrong?

KAI

I found Hilary dancing with Tyson when I finally came down to the party in a new tux. I was face paint free and wished I could wear something less formal. "Where's Ebony?" Hilary looked at me and pointed towards the door leading in to Voltaire's office. "She went with your grandfather." I ran as fast as I could to the door. If he had hurt her then I'm going to kill him.

EBONY

His smirk turned in to an evil smile, evil, but a smile nonetheless. He came towards me and held a hand out for me to take. I did and he shook it. "I think Kai will be very happy with you." He is giving me his blessing…damn he's creepy, even when he's trying to be nice! "Oh, and do keep this between us. Not a word about this to anyone, especially my grandson." I knew why he asked me to do this and I nodded with a smirk on my face.

Just then Kai came running in to the room. He looked kinda funny running in with a tuxedo on. Voltaire's smile vanished and he glared at his grandson looking at us with utter puzzlement on his face. "It may be your birthday Kai, but you still have to knock to enter a room where people are clearly in it." He grabbed Kai by the back of the neck like a kitten and escorted him out.

Everyone stared as he pushed Kai out the door. Kai stumbled but didn't fall. It was very embarrassing with all the people looking at him being treated like a bad dog in front of his guests. His cheeks turned pink as he glared at his grandfather.

I slowly came out of Voltaire's office, noticing my approach he stepped aside to let me pass. He closed the door behind me and I saw Kai's face turn back to its usual colour. Kai looked at me and offered me his arm. I wrapped mine around his and we walked off to his garden.

KAI

We sat near the fountain watching the moonlight hit the falling water. It was then I noticed a parcel in her hands. A small black box with a white ribbon tied around the box making it look very elegant. "You didn't need to do that." She shrugged. "I wanted to." I opened the box to find half of a necklace attached to a golden chain. Ebony took something from around her neck and put the other half to mine.

It was a yin yang symbol. I had the black half whilst she had the white. It wasn't one of those tacky things you'd get in a flea market but looked very well made. "You see me as the yang?" I asked and she smiled. "I thought the yang was supposed to be the male half and yin was the woman. So there you have it."

"This must've cost you a lot." Ebony shook her head and acted a bit strange. "No, no…not really." Usually she was a good liar but sometimes she was terrible. "What's it made of then?"

"Was I really that bad?" I nodded and she smiled. "The black is made of…jet I think, and the white is made of pearl."

"This must've cost you a fortune." I gasped and she just laughed. "Only half my savings, but you're worth it. And besides, I can make it up in no time with my job at the stables." I let her put my half of the necklace on around my neck. She put hers back on and smiled as we watched the water sparkle together. She kissed my cheek and put her head on my shoulder. We sat there for hours not caring for the party going on behind us.

But then that butler found us. He still looked at me like a piece of dirt but was quick to change his face with one glare from Kai. "You're guests are missing their host."

KAI

I sighed in disbelief, that old fart just wanted me away from Ebony. He wanted to put a more noble (rich) girl on my arm to look good to my guests. I invited those that were under the drinking age, except Irene of course. But the adults were invited by Voltaire to show off his wealth. "No their not. I don't want to be in there, so just leave us alone."

"But master Kai-"

"Leave us!" Kai ordered and the butler complied. Ebony looked concerned but smiled when she noticed me looking at her. "What is it?" I asked but she just shook her head and her smile was failing. I sighed and held her close. "You can tell me." Ebony shook her head. "Forget about it, I already have."

"Why do I feel like I've missed out on something very important?"

"You haven't." She kissed me and we embraced. I knew she was doing this to silence me but I would never forget the look on her face. The music started to die away and the night became silent.

People were leaving but I didn't want Ebony to go. "Stay at mine tonight, please." I asked and she sighed. "Do I have a choice?" As luck would have it Hilary came walking by and spotted us. "Come on Ebony, it's time to go home." Ebony went over to Hilary to tell her what was going on. It felt empty without her in my arms not to mention cold. I shivered and she came back over with her warmth. "And?"

"I can stay the night." I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Can we go inside? It's cold." She said as I felt her shiver. We went in to my room and I did the same thing as before. I took the couch whilst she took the bed. But the temperature really started to drop in the night.

EBONY

I woke to the cold and looked over to Kai. It didn't take me long to make decision as I went over to him. He seemed to know what I was doing and let me sleep on the couch with his arms around me. I felt so safe and warm I didn't want to leave.


	27. Chapter 27

That night was tough. Nightmares of Kai or Black Dragoon being taken away from me haunted me all night. The morning came to soon in my opinion. I found myself waking up without Kai and missed his warmth. It was only when I got up did I realize I was wearing an old pair of trousers and a jacket. (Kai's trousers season one and BBA jacket.) I was not on the couch where I went to sleep in the first place but on Kai's bed. I pictured him picking me up when he woke and placing me on his bed. My dress I found to be on the end of Kai's bed laid out ready to be worn.

Then I heard the sound of a beyblade. I looked out the window to see Kai training hard as usual. He was so great to watch in the fresh fallen snow of the morning. If he loved me as much as blading then our relationship would work. But I know I could never replace his love for the sport, but then again I too loved it very much. But it was more than that. 'To live in pain or die in love.' Who the hell can make that decision? I could hand over my beyblade easy, but if anyone asked me for the bit beast over Kai then that would be the decision I would have to make. 'Not that I would have to make it…I hope.'

It was just then I noticed the time and remembered what day it was. The stable head was going to kill me! I found notepaper and an envelope on Kai's desk. I looked from my dress to the clothes I was wearing to make a split second decision. I just hoped he wouldn't mind too much, after all, I had no time to get home a change.

KAI

I thought about last night and looked at the yang around my neck. I thought she would take the black half. But what she said made sense; yang is masculine, yin if feminine. I didn't know she thought about things like that. She was after all a real tomboy at first glance, but sometimes she becomes a lady when she wants to be. She looked even more like a tomboy when she put my old clothes on last night. I wondered if she was awake as I slowly came up the stairs. I found an empty room with an envelope on my desk.

'I've gone to work. Sorry I didn't say goodbye but I had to run…literally. (I smiled at the image of her running out the house in my old clothes.) I'm afraid I'll have to do the stable work in your clothes…can you imagine me trying to work in a dress? (Yes.) I promise they'll be clean when you get them back. Later.'

Later, huh, she always had such a way with words. She must've been in such a hurry as to leave her dress behind without caring. 'P.S I'll pick my dress up tonight.'

Maybe I'll drop in on her…later.

EBONY

Like always the work was hard but the money more than made up for it. They let me ride Shadow at the end of each day because no one else would. He stayed in the pasture beside the riding school when I wasn't there. I had finished my chores and was riding him around the pasture when I noticed a brilliant gray of the purest white chasing after me. I looked behind me to see Kai coming after Shadow and I.

I slowed my pace and he matched it beside me. I looked at his clothes I was wearing and frowned. They were covered in bits of hay and mud. "Are you auditioning for the part of a scarecrow?" He asked me. "Oh ha, ha." I said dryly and he smirked in reply. "You should be grateful that I let you borrow them."

"Yes master, I am very grateful." I said sarcastically. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked and I suddenly realized what a cow I was being towards him. "It's been a long day and I didn't get much sleep." Was the only explanation I could come up with at the moment. But secretly I was thinking about the choice I hoped never to make.

"I know, you were tossing and turning half the night." He sighed. "Sorry if I woke you."

KAI

I knew there was something wrong. However, she didn't run away this time, which was ok by me. But that's what's worrying me, normally she would run like she was being chased by something. She was distant again but I decided to leave well alone until she was ready to talk. "Your dress is in my car. You want a lift home?" She nodded with the same distant look in her eyes. It was as though the words didn't quite sink in but she knew what was going on.

She followed me back to my car narrowly missing a passing car behind her. "Wake up!" I yelled and she came back to reality with a bump…she bumped in to me. "Oh…eh…heh heh."

"Are you ok?" I asked but he just looked away. Something was definitely up but she still wasn't saying anything. I kept a close eye on Ebony ready to stop her if she decided to take flight. We don't talk a lot together but even a few words would be passed now and then.

EBONY

'To live in pain or die in love?' I kept running these words through my head again and again. How could I tell Kai about this? He knew my connection and it didn't help matters that Kai's grandfather would give his false teeth (I don't know if he does so bare with me on this) to have someone like me. A chill went down my spine as to a reason why his grandfather would suddenly change his mind.

At that moment Kai slammed on the breaks and did a three sixty out of the country road. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled. "I WAS ABOUT TO ASK YOU THE SAME THING!" I stared at his angry face and moved away from him. He really is frightening when he's mad so I decided to confess my thoughts. "Do you think Voltaire found out about my secret with Black Dragoon?" I said rather quickly resulting in Kai needing a moment to process the information that I had just given him in less than a second. He restarted the car and slowly drove back to my house. He seemed to be chewing on my words very carefully. Now he was being quiet with a very distant look on his face.

When we finally arrived he was still looking ahead in a daydream. I didn't know what to do so I kissed him. It brought him back to reality in a snap and he put his arms around me. We parted and I looked in to his eyes. "What makes you say that?" He finally said and I told him everything about last night. "Is that the big thing I was missing out on last night?" I nodded to his question kicking myself that I didn't tell him sooner. "To live in pain or die in love."

"Huh?"

"That's what it'll come to if someone like Voltaire tries to acquire my bit. I'll live in pain because I'll be taken away from you. But if I make the decision to release my bit then I'll die in love." He held me closer with my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat quicken. "It'll never come to that."

"I hope you right." I sighed with two tears leaving my eyes.

KAI

I felt something warm and wet on my chest. Ebony must've really been worried about this to make her cry. I held her tight as the silent tears gently left her eyes slowly rolling down her face. She was like a helpless child and I hoped never to see her like this again.

My chest started to dry as did her eyes and we parted. Her eyes were white whereas her cheeks were slightly pink. I think she was embarrassed about crying like that. "Goodbye Kai, and thanks." I watched her go inside before driving back home.

I kept running Ebony's words through my head again and again. My dinner with Voltaire was tough. It took a lot of self-discipline for me not to ask him why he gave Ebony his blessing. She said something about him asking her not to tell me so I said nothing.

I was about to leave when he spoke instead. "I've heard a little rumour about Miss. Hokinowa." I froze with my heart pounding in my ears. "Apparently…" He paused to take a sip of tea. It only took a few seconds, but what comes after that little pause could change everything. "…she is to come in to a lot of money by her next birthday in a few months." I felt like breathing a sigh of relief but knew I had to keep my face neutral. "Oh?"

"Her uncle was an inventor for Mr. Dickinson at some point. Apparently he was the one that first invented something called a gear for beyblade cores. Then there was a tragic accident and the money he left to Ebony instead of her parents." I looked at him and he looked back as though waiting for me to ask the question one of high standards would usually ask. (Puke! I know how Kai feels.) But why I should have to ask such a stupid thing was beyond me. I sighed on the inside and asked the stupidest of questions. "How much?"

"£50, 000, 000." My eyes opened wide. I may be rich but that is still quite a sum. "I thought you would be interested as am I. The fact that you both love each other is an added bonus."

"Meaning?" I could see where this was going before he even opened his mouth. "You two should marry and soon if possible." I wondered where this was going but listened on. "If you get Miss. Hokinowa pregnant before marriage then it would dishonour our family." What family? I've wanted to say that for a long time but knew I would pay for it. "Yes it would." I said on my way out thinking carefully about our words.


	28. Chapter 28

EBONY

I came in to school the next day feeling back to my old self. Irene was finally getting in to her role (at last). The teacher was very pleased and even I was surprised, she was quicker at learning than the other sluts…but not by much.

By the end of the day I was painting the last of the background for the final act. If there was a few things thing I liked doing at school it was doing art, writing fanfics and music. So this made me feel relaxed and I soon forgot about Voltaire. I suddenly felt someone put their hands over my eyes. "You've missed a bit." I smirked and turned round with my eyes still covered. "I didn't think you'd be the cheeky type K-" He silenced me with a kiss and uncovered my eyes. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Same here." We agreed to both be mysterious and he watched me work. Irene and the other cast members were rehearsing their lines. I couldn't help but smirk when the slut started to fuck up on every line. It took an hour just for her to get through one scene without screwing up.

The drama teacher literally begged me to be Irene's understudy but I had to turn her down. For one thing I hated acting, another reason was a certain scene where Juliet would kiss Romeo. If I kissed anyone but Kai he would probably kill the boy and me in a second. Why would I want to kiss anyone but Kai anyway? I've got the best looking guy in the school. But I didn't choose him for his looks, I chose him because he and I just clicked when we were around each other. Now how many people can say that?

It was then I noticed Kai made me screw up the background with a snide comment from Irene. "I know you can't be a star like me but do try not to fuck up the background to bring attention to yourself." She tossed her hair in a seductive way over her shoulder; the boy playing Romeo couldn't take his eyes off her. But I held in a mile when I saw Max pretending to vomit in the bin. "Jealousy is pathetic Ebony."

"You should know all about jealousy Irene." She glared at me and walked away. I came over to Max and congratulated him on his bit of acting. "Did you see the way Romeo was drooling over her when it came to acting out the scenes?"

"I thought she was going to drown in it." I enjoyed Max's company when I needed my mood to be lightened. Kai was great to be with en all but he didn't really know how to make you happy like Max did. And right now I needed some Max therapy. I think Kai understood but still seemed a little annoyed when I preferred other people's company to his. He may've been able to hide it but I knew there was something wrong. But with Kai, it's better to let it slide than to bring attention to the little emotion he shows.

I remember being just like Kai when I first came here. But ever since he and I got together I allowed my friendlier side to come out…sometimes. "I have something to tell you." Kai said in a mysterious way that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand to attention. Really, Kai can provoke such fear in me without even trying sometimes

Later I followed Kai to his car. We went to the beach and sat on a large bolder stretching out to sea. "What is it you want to tell me?"

"I found out why Voltaire gave you his blessing." He paused and looked unsure about continuing.

KAI

I knew Ebony's uncle was a touchy subject with her and I wished I hadn't opened my mouth. "Go on…what did you find out?" I felt like kicking myself but she had to know. "Your uncle left you some money when he died." Just like that Ebony's happy mood became sad in an instant. She looked away. "Oh."

"I'm sorry." She looked at me and shook her head. "Don't be, I'm glad I found this out from you. Hilary's mum would've taken forever to get to the point." Ebony did and impression of Hilary's mum trying to break the news to Ebony gently. "But the problem is she fucks it up royally sometimes. But why would Voltaire be interested in the money I'm getting, I mean it can't be enough to interest him-"

"£50,000,000." Ebony's eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped. "Unless your planning on having flies for dinner then I suggest you close your mouth." She glared at me whilst closing her mouth. "But he…I mean….no way!"

"Well that's what I was told." She looked at me questioningly. "That's not all is it?"

"Voltaire wants us to marry as soon as possible." Ebony looked sickened and glared at the sky as she lay back beside me. "The ultimate commitment? No fucking way! Fuck him! He has no control over my life and can kiss my ass. That money will never pass his hands! I'll make sure of it!"

"How?"

"I don't know! But I will!" I've never seen her more determined about anything before, it made her even more beautiful. I was proud to be with her. "Got it!"

EBONY

Kai lay back with his arms behind his head. His eyes were closed and no emotion was playing on his face again. He raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "If we are ever going to marry we can wait until that old git dies!"

"Can you wait that long?" I rolled my eyes before looking at him. "Can you?" He scowled in reply. "So it's agreed then?"

"Hmm." I took that as Kai's way of saying yes and layback down. We were there until nightfall before finally going home. Hilary was there with a letter for me. It had an official looking seal on it. "Open it, open it!" She cried looking very excited. I opened the envelope and read the letter very carefully. "So what's it say?"

"Dear Miss. Ebony Hokinowa

It is with great pleasure that I'm to inform you of your inheritance you shall receive on you next birthday. Your uncle was left £50,000,000 when he died. This was to be passed on to you as instructed.

From the holder of his will

Mr. Dickinson."

Hilary was speechless and her mother even more so. I just shrugged and went in to my room with the letter. 'Thanks for the heads up Kai.'


	29. Chapter 29

The weekend was coming up and I wondered what was going on in Kai's mind. My birthday was to be on the next Saturday coming and he seemed a bit worried about something. Every time he looked at me I could practically hear his mind working. I had an idea of what was going on in his head but he needn't have worried about getting me anything. The best thing I could have was him so there was no reason to be worried. It was a good idea not to voice my thoughts; otherwise he'd just deny it.

KAI

Shit! What the hell could I get Ebony? She didn't seem bothered about her birthday at all and just watched one day go after the next. I swear there isn't enough time in the world sometimes.

The day before her birthday I looked over the shops. I was quick to hide when I saw Ebony coming out of the blading shop. She looked hungrily at a new attack ring. Tyson was with her looking a bit apologetic. I was surprised she was around him. The last time we talked she said he was driving her nuts about a rematch. "Sorry I totalled your attack ring."

"Don't worry about it, I should've checked my blade over our last battle. It's not a good idea to have a rematch with a damaged blade." He looked even more guilty and shifted his feet uneasily. "TYSON! EBONY!" Hilary was running towards them looking angry…maybe she got ditched and they didn't tell her. Tyson and Ebony ran at the speed of light with Hilary coming after them.

I came up to the shop and looked at the ring. It had quite a price on it but nothing I couldn't afford. I went in and bought it without a second thought and wrapped it up at home. I went to sleep without any trouble; I hadn't done that in a while before Ebony's birthday.

EBONY

Today was my birthday…wow…another year has passed. Damn, why do I have to be so sarcastic half the time? I took a look over to my blade, which was currently in pieces unless I bought a new attack ring. Well I'm skint for now so I might as well just keep dreaming until I get the money to afford a cheap one let alone the one I want. I never really wanted anything besides Kai before. Man he's really changed me this past year.

I got the first greeting from Hilary and her mother with a couple of presents in the morning. They weren't bad presents and I thanked them accordingly. I was taken to Tyson's for a party with everyone there who I would consider to be a friend. I got present after present and found them to be very acceptable.

After a while I took refuge on the roof away from everyone after the cutting of the cake ceremony. 'How old did they think I am? Blow out the candles and make a wish? Fuck me!'

"Is there room for one more?" I looked behind me to see Kai on top of the roof looking down at me. "Sure, pull up a tile."

"You don't sound very happy." I shrugged. "I'm not very good at parties, especially if they're my own." Kai smiled and held me close waving a small parcel in my face. I took it out of his hands and slowly opened it. I gasped when I saw it was the attack ring that I always wanted when I first saw it in the shop. "Have you been talking to Tyson?" I asked and he shook his head. "Just call it a boyfriends intuition."

"Yeah right." I took out my blade pieces from my pocket and put it together, the ring was a perfect fit and I couldn't wait to try it out. I hugged Kai and his smile increased. "Thanks." I said before jumping off the roof. "Where are you going?" He called and I turned with a clenched fist in the air containing my blade. "To finish some unfinished business!"

Tyson and I battled outside where Kai watched the battle with great curiosity. We drew again which was getting very annoying now. I thought with my full strength, new attack ring and bit beast connection I might be able to beat him. Ah, well. At least he hasn't beaten me yet.

KAI

Tyson and Ebony were disappointed but satisfied with the match. "Let's do this again sometime."

"Definitely." She showed Tyson her blade and he instantly recognized the attack ring. "But who-" He looked up at me and smiled. "Now that is what I would call a great birthday present Kai."

"Whatever." Tyson smirked. "Same old Kai no matter what." He walked away blade in hand with a smile on his face. "Ebony! Someone's here to see you!" Hilary called making Ebony sigh. "Who is it?" I asked and she looked at me. "Mr. Dickinson to go over the will."

"Want me to come along?" She nodded and looked a little reluctant to go in. "You ok?" She took a deep breath and shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine…I think."

We went in to see Mr. Dickinson sitting by the table looking up at us. She became distant and annoyed. "So it's true, you've found someone to be with Kai."

EBONY

I saw Kai roll his eyes as Mr. Dickinson laughed. "So what's going on?" I asked and he looked at me. "Yes, well let's get on with it." He took out an official looking document from his bag. "All you have to do is sign this and the money is yours."

"How did my uncle receive this money?" I got a few surprised looks from those who knew how much was to be had. "I-I'm sorry my dear but that's classified. Why on earth would you ask such a thing anyway?" I shrugged. "I think I have the right to know if the money is dirty or clean." They gasped and even Kai gave me a surprised look. "W-what makes you say that my dear?"

"My uncle told me a few dirty secrets when I was a kid with past work involving you." Mr. Dickinson looked troubled whilst I stood my ground. "I can't tell you about my past work just like you can't divulge it."

"Yes my uncle told me that and I'll keep my word even in death."

"All I can tell you is the money was made by a working man with a good cause. Which unfortunately wasn't achieved, but the idea was good and the money was his life insurance. He really was a brilliant man." I felt something and sighed. "I hope this satisfies your questions." I looked at him and everyone around me. "Yes." He gave me a pen and I signed without hesitation. "I can't say I didn't expect some sort of questioning about this."

"What else is new? I question people about most things." I said in a carefree way that mad the old man laugh. "So is that it?"

"Yes my dear you now have a substantial amount in your bank account."

"Thank you buh-bye!" I walked out the door and grabbed my board.

KAI

"My, my she's a lively one." Mr. Dickinson laughed. 'You have no idea.' I thought. "I'm so sorry Mr. Dickinson. Her manners are non-existent." Hilary growled.

"No matter my dear, I've dealt with tougher customers than her." I smirked wondering how many people like Ebony he's actually dealt with. 'I don't think so.' I followed her out to the skate park. As usual she was getting applause from the other skaters from her tricks. And as usual Ebony hated it and ran away form them. I kept following her until she stopped by the sea.

She looked out to sea breathing in deeply. "Oh uncle, I hope I've done the right thing." I heard her sigh.

EBONY

I felt someone put their hands over my eyes taking all my fears away. "Gee, I wonder who this could be? Let me think. Could it be Tyson? Nah, he's too loud to sneak up on me. Could it be…Max? Nope, he'll announce his approach. Could it be Rei? You know he's rather handsome-"

"HEY!" I knew it was Kai but I just loved to tease him sometimes. He turned me around to see me smile. "But not as handsome as you." This made him smile too and we embraced one another by the sea.

I spent my day with the only person I wanted to spend it with. But that didn't stop Kai asking questions. "Why aren't you spending the day with your family?"

"I don't feel like it." Was my reply, although I didn't look in to his eyes. "I thought birthdays were family days." I shrugged and he looked in to my eyes. He could see something was wrong but I wasn't telling. "It's not going to make me run away." I said before I could stop myself. But with that little note Kai nodded and stopped with the questions.


	30. Chapter 30

On Monday I surprised Kai wasn't at school. I got a phone call from him in morning sounding kind of frail. "I've got a migraine. See you tomorrow." I didn't answer incase it made his head worse so I just hung up.

This meant I would be facing Miss. Bitch and Irene on my own. I sat beside Tala telling him where Kai was. "Yeah, he told me last night that he might not be in today." I wondered why Kai didn't tell me last night, only to realize my phone was switched off early yesterday.

"Good morning class. Today we shall be learning about algebra." Algebra, my greatest foe. I hated it beyond all comprehension. Sure I understood 7x+2x9x, but when it came to two paragraphs of them and getting a simple answer out of them…well; that was another story. No surprise I was sent to the front of the class when I couldn't answer the double paragraphs. God I wished Kai was here, I was sure he knew what she was going on about.

"Does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours?" I glared at her. 'Does anything penetrate that thick hide of yours?' I looked over to the spike on her table. You know, the kind that you stick little notes of paper on. An evil thought crossed my mind. In my daydream I slammed my hand on it and Miss. Bitch shrieked as well as the rest of the class. But I was quickly brought back to reality when she smacked a ruler down on her desk. "Well?"

I took a piece of chalk and wrote something that made everyone gasp and Miss. Bitch quiver with anger. Later I was in the principles office waiting for Hilary's mum to arrive.

The principle looked a bit like Mr. Dickinson only not as fat and his hair was gray. No smiled passed his lips as he looked at me seriously. Hilary's mum came in and looked at Miss. Bitch with recognition. "What have you done this time Ebony?" I looked at her with a blank look upon my face. "I'm afraid she wrote something upon the black board in math's."

"What was that?"

"She told me to shove my Algebra up my anus!" Miss. Faulkner cried hysterically. Hilary's mother snorted only to quickly pretend she was coughing. I went home with my aunt who had a big smile on her face. "You know her?" I finally asked when she suddenly burst out laughing at a safe distance from the school. "Yeah, and do you know what? I told her the same thing when we went to school together. She was a real toff in those days, too high strung in my opinion. Some things never change."

I wanted to text Kai to let him know I wouldn't be in school for the next two days due to me being suspended till further notice. But his phone was a bit loud and he was probably sleeping his migraine off.

The next day I woke to my phone going off at the time I would've been at school. I saw it was Kai and answered it. "Why aren't you at school?" I would've told him but I was too tired. I made a night of it yesterday by celebrating how I expressed my hate for algebra and that bitch at the same time. "I'll let Tala give you the details." I hung up and switched my phone off so I could go back to sleep without being disturbed.

KAI

'I'll let Tala give you the details?' What the hell did she mean by that? Well I asked Tala and smirked at what he told me. Trust me to miss something like that on one of the rare days I'm ill. "I wish I could've seen that."

"Yeah what a shame. I would give my left nut just to see that again." I really wondered where Tala learned to speak like that. Because then I would understand him a little better. "I guess I'll see Ebony after school." I texted her phone to meet me by the canal spot we usually meet. "Aw, true love." Tala sighed fluttering his eyes at me. He quickly stopped that when I threw a rubber at him. It hit him Right Square between the eyes making him back down.

It was at lunchtime I just realized that Irene didn't have to get through Ebony to get to me. Three seconds was all it took when she flung herself at me. I glared at the pest and told her I was already taken again and again. I shrugged her off using a lot of self-restraint to keep me from killing her.

After lunch she clung to my arm like an unwanted growth that needed getting rid of A.S.A.P. All her years of dirt was left on my skin where she had touched me making me feel ill. I would definitely be having a bath before I see her today. I had to turn away from her so I could breath, she was wearing far too much perfume that couldn't be good for one's health. We came towards the school fountain by the front and I pushed her in it. Her friends were close by and quickly escorted her to the changing rooms. I smirked for the rest of my time at school that day. I was even more pleased to hear Irene went home. (Probably because her perfect hair became frizzy beyond repair at school.) I smiled at the image of her fuzzy head.

When I got home I had a quick shower and made my way to the canal. Ebony was waiting for me and I told her about my day. She scowled at first when I told her Irene tried to get her claws in to me. But then she burst out laughing when I told her what I did. "I knew we didn't need each other all the time." I agreed and we sat back to watch the sunset.

EBONY

Kai took me back home as we reminisced about the past couple of days. I really loved the time we spent together. I had more of it now I completed the stage and all I had to do was wait for the play to begin. The other thing keeping me from Kai was a month worth of detentions after school for my use of 'extreme language' was how Miss. Bitch put it. Extreme? Maybe if I said stick it up your pussy and fuck it. But stick it up your ass? Hmm.

"Hold on. I thought you have a photographic memory. So why didn't you just work it out?" I sighed at Kai's observation. "There are certain things I can't do. Like solving hard math's problems for instance e.g. double paragraphed algebra. I'll get a B for math's but so what, like I'm gonna get a job that requires math's."

"You've got fifty million pounds in your bank and you're still going to get a job?" I gave Kai a piercing look. "I may be rich now Kai but I was raised to work and know the meaning of money. Sure I'll enjoy it for the rest of my life when I retire or something but until then I'm going to university and then I'm going to work." Kai frowned. "You think I don't know the meaning of money? I had to find that out the hard way."

"Sorry." I said and he shrugged. "You weren't to know. It's perfectly understandable, I've always been rich so first thought would be I wouldn't understand the meaning of money." I know he meant to sound understandable but it made me feel even guiltier. "Sorry." Kai smiled and kissed my forehead. "That's why I love you. You speak your mind."

"So do you." He dropped me home after another day and detention.


	31. Chapter 31

KAI

I arranged to meet Ebony at the swimming pool this weekend when Voltaire gave me a call. Ebony could hear the conversation as I had my phone on speaker because I was driving. "Come home Kai, you and I are to go to the airport." I growled as he hung up and Ebony shrugged. "We can go swimming anytime." She assured me she didn't care but I was pissed. "I just wish he'd give me more of a warning instead of short notices all the time."

"Just drop me off on the way back." She sighed. "You were my only excuse not to go shopping with Hilary and her mother."

"Sorry." She scowled at me. "I don't care remember? Family business comes first…especially if it's your grandfather's business." I smirked and dropped Ebony back off at her house. "I'll text you when I've finished **shopping.**" She said heavily and dragged her feet to the door.

Man I hated Voltaire. Always messing up my plans, never giving me enough warning, I swear it would drive anyone crazy.

I finally stopped by the mansion to see Voltaire waiting for me in his best limo. 'Wow.' I thought sarcastically. He always used this limo when he was going for a big business deal somewhere. I got in and as usual we didn't talk through the journey. I was wracking my brains trying to figure out why he needed me to come with him. Voltaire always went by himself to his business trips, but sometimes he would bring me along to observe his business deals. But then he would give me this speech about keeping up appearances. But not today.

When we came out the limo we got the usual looks of interest. We waited by the part where the private planes landed. Voltaire waited until the one he was looking for came in to land. I followed him towards it still annoyed about him canceling my plans with Ebony but curious at the same time.

The mobile stairs stopped beside the plane and I expected a suit or someone of high stature to come out of the plane. But instead I saw a frightened little girl who could be no older than seven or eight at the most. Her hair was a dark blue colour that glistened in the sunlight. It reached her hips only to be tied up at the bottom by a black ribbon. Her eyes were as black as her pupils making it impossible to tell one from the other, but they held a paralyzing fear in them. The clothes she wore were dark in colour. She had a black t-shirt, blue jacket covering her arms from view, black fingerless gloves, dark gray combat trousers and black trainers. I spotted a black backpack on her back; she was going to be spending the weekend with us by the looks of things. I wondered if I would actually like the little girl. Kids can be so annoying and a waste of time.

A butler accompanied her wearing the stereotypical uniform. He looked just as welcoming as the old git living at my place. He came towards us and introduced the little girl. "Miss. Mira Hiwatari." He said in a formal way. He pushed the little girl forward looking up at Voltaire with a little more confidence. She curtseyed as a sign of respect that would've looked better if she'd worn a dress. Oh, my god! I'm even starting to think like Voltaire.

I looked up at him to see the same thought must've gone through his mind. He wasn't impressed and just nodded. "This is your cousin Kai."

"I was under the impression we had no relatives." I always thought he must've done away with them so he would inherit all the Hiwatari's family fortune. Looks like he missed a few. I would've smirked if he didn't give me one hell of a glare that would've melted ice.

"Oh Kai!" I half sigh/growled as I turned to see Irene and her father coming towards us. "Are you going on the business trip too?" She was dressed in decent clothes, which was a rarity in my opinion. "Who's the little cutie?" Mira looked at Irene as though she was wondering if this girl had any brain cells. It didn't take me long to find something I liked about the little girl after all.

"Kai is not coming with us. He is to stay with his cousin for the weekend." I glared at this man and the little girl looked away. She could clearly tell I was annoyed by this. But at the same time I was glad because I wouldn't be with Irene. So my heart was in mid leap but being blocked by a little problem. "Aww." I heard Irene whine, I was half tempted to cover my ears. The little girl had no response to that and continued to stare at her feet. They headed towards the plane but Voltaire lagged behind. "Don't take your eyes off her or else." I nodded in response and the girl shook her head as she continued to stare at the ground.

Voltaire, Irene's father and thankfully Irene boarded the plane leaving me with Mira. "Follow me." I said and she did so without hesitation. She must've been trained very well to take orders. Hmm, why does that sound like someone I know? Then it hit me, she was just like me when I was a kid. I thought about doing or saying something but knew I would just put my foot in it so I just stayed silent.

We got in to the Limo and went back to my place. She looked out the window watching the houses pass by. Mira looked very unhappy to be here and didn't say a word all through the drive. She sat on one side of the limo whilst I took the other. We said nothing to each other all through the drive.

MIRA

Why the hell did I have to come now? Just because my grandmother had some business with her brother doesn't mean I had to leave home. I just wanted to spend the weekend playing with my friends. But it's better not to argue with her and just do what she says. I had to find that out the hard way. That girl by the airstrip acted like one hell of a bimbo. She didn't seem to suit those clothes like she didn't wear them a lot. I felt like smacking her round the face when she called me a cutie. Eugh! Not even my grandmother calls me that, and she melts at the sight of babies.

I could feel my cousins eyes looking at me for a second as we got in to the limo. I don't quite know what to make of him. He seemed alright, but if he was anything like Voltaire then I was going to have a miserable weekend. I thought it better not to anger him so I kept quiet. I didn't want to seem like an annoying kid, although I already fit the bill by the look in his eyes. Clearly he wanted to do something other than babysit me. I wish I could apologise but I was too scared to speak. I had already managed to make him angry without actually doing anything.

Then I wondered what we would be doing over the weekend. I don't live here so I have no plans, I just stayed silent.

KAI

The silence was broken from a text message on my phone. 'We've finished shopping. Hilary, Tyson, Rei, Max and Kenny are going swimming and invited me as well. Still want to go swimming?' I smiled at Ebony's text before looking over to Mira. "You want to go swimming?" I asked and she looked at me. "Sure." She said and looked back out the window. Mira was a strange kid but didn't seem to have a problem with anything. I texted Ebony with my reply and told her about Mira. 'See you there.' Was her next message.

We went back to my mansion to drop Mira's stuff in her room. It was no surprise she wasn't impressed by the mansion I live in. She was quick to find her costume and I gave her a towel. She dumped all her stuff out of her backpack on to her bed and she put the things she needed in her backpack. We got in to my car this time leaving that over priced excuse for a limo behind.

I was used to silence but not from a kid. I wasn't known for starting conversations so I just drove to the pool with her sitting in the front seat.

Just then some car cut across me and I swerved to miss it. I just lost it and swore at him emptying my lungs in anger. I wasn't surprised to see Mira being scared out of her wits. I calmed down and looked at her. "You ok?" I finally said and she nodded with a look of shock on her face. "I didn't plan on getting killed by a moron who can't drive." She said quietly and I smirked.

I had a feeling this was going to a very interesting weekend.


	32. Chapter 32

EBONY

I waited patiently for Kai to arrive. Mira sounded interesting but I found kids to be a little bit annoying. I breathed a sigh of relief when Kai told me she was quiet and shy. He looked a bit pissed when he came up to me. "What's up?"

"Some idiot cut me off on the way here." I was confused; I thought he was annoyed about being babysitter for the weekend and Voltaire. But that didn't seem to be the case. I would probably found out the reason why later. Mira was behind Kai at a distance not looking too sure of the situation. She looked pretty scared that I felt guilty for thinking her to be an annoying kid. Kai didn't seem to mind her being around him. I couldn't help feel she was familiar somehow. But I shook off the feeling and got back to what I was doing.

Just then Hilary and the others arrived. "Aw, well aren't you cute." Hilary gushed making me feel sick. But I wasn't the only one who was nauseated by that precious little comment. As soon as my cousin's back was turned the little girl pretended to stick two fingers down her throat. The others laughed and I smirked. The little girl folded her arms and looked at the entrance when Hilary turned round making her none the wiser.

"She's quite the comedian." I said in Kai's ear on the way to the changing rooms. "Hmm." He said in a thoughtful way paying for himself and Mira. The little girl followed us in to the changing rooms and she got changed in to a dark blue swimming costume. Hilary gushed again making the little girl look sickened. "I understand how you feel."

"Thanks." She said and followed the happily annoying cousin out of the changing rooms to the pool.

KAI

We waited for the girls. I was in my usual blue swimming trunks that looked oddly like boxers to me. Tyson's were green, Max's were gray, Rei's were black and Kenny's were brown. The girl's came out a couple of minutes after us. Hilary was in a green swimming costume, Mira's was blue and Ebony was black. 'No surprise there.' But she really did look good in black no matter what she wore.

Mira remained silent and swam laps away from us whilst the rest played in the shallows. I watched her go back and forth for a while. Every stroke was like an act of defiance; by the look of things she was just as unhappy about this arrangement as I am. The weekends were the only time I could spend all day with Ebony. I think Mira was a professional swimmer by the look of things. She even did the underwater summersault at each end. Eventually she stopped for a rest when she worked out most of her anger.

I swam with Ebony in the deep end where we embraced by the stairs. She sat on my lap and I sat on the stairs in the deep end. We sat there for ages until a lifeguard told us to move. Ebony swam over to Hilary for some reason so I was left on my own.

Eventually Mira sat in the shallows looking at the sky through the glass ceiling. I came over to her and she looked at me. "You ok?" She nodded without even looking at me.

MIRA

Not a great conversationalist. He asked me if I was ok twice and didn't say anything else. I think that was about to change, that or he would ask me if I was ok again. Kai sat down beside me and sighed. "We're going to be spending the weekend together so any thoughts about what you would like to do?"

"Nope." I looked at him wishing I hadn't. He hung his head in defeat and looked at me with tired eyes. "Sorry." I couldn't think of what else to say then. "For what?"

"Me being here." He looked thoughtfully at me. "Why should you be sorry for that?" I looked over to Ebony. "Clearly you had other plans." Kai smirked. "Did you have plans?" I thought it strange for him to ask me such a thing. I sighed and nodded looking back up at the sky. "I was going to be spending the weekend with my friends. But right at the last minute-"

"You were called away." I looked at him; his eyes were on the sky now. "Yeah." I muttered and he nodded, it was as though he totally understood what happened. "Same here. Now Voltaire told me to keep my eyes on you. So I guess I'll take you with me this weekend." I nodded to find his gaze was now concentrated on me. Sure he was Voltaire's grandson and not a great talker but he seemed ok. "I'm going to be getting up early to train with my team tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Ok by me." I shrugged and the wave machine turned on. I couldn't help but laugh as the waves hit me. They only reached Kai's stomach but they reached my neck tickling me as they went. I eventually went out to swim with them and I was surprised to find Kai joining me. "I meant it when I said I'd keep an eye on you."

"…" I was going to say something but got a mouthful of water making me splutter and choke. Kai grabbed me and held me above the water. He took me back to the shallows until the waves were finished. "Sorry." I managed to say when the waves stopped. My face was beat red, god that was embarrassing. Why do I have to be so pathetic sometimes? I couldn't tell what was on Kai's face, I didn't look at him. Eventually he swam away and I did laps again. Thank god grandma told me to pack my swimming costume because Kai has a swimming pool. But we went to a public pool instead with his friends.

When we were finished swimming we all went out for dinner. Kai paid when we took a look at the bill, thanks to Tyson's bottomless stomach. I was more tired than anything else so I didn't eat a lot.

At the end of it I was back in Kai's car. I turned away when he kissed Ebony goodbye. I know I'm a girl but an eight year old shouldn't have to witness that. He took me back to the mansion and I went to my room escorted by Kai. "Thanks Kai." I said by the door.

KAI

If I've said it once already I'll say it again. That girl is strange. There was a terrific thunderstorm last night that kept me awake half the night by the sheer volume of the cracks. Maybe it was because my room was on the third floor…note to self: move my stuff to the ground floor. I half expected Mira to scream in terror but I didn't hear a sound. I asked Maggie to check up on her and apologized for waking her up. The disgruntled cook told me the little girl was sound asleep. Must be a heavy sleeper I thought but Maggie told me Mira woke up when she looked over her. "She just went straight back to sleep when I left."

"Strange." Maggie agreed but I thought it best to keep my questions silent till morning.

When I finally woke up I heard my alarm going off. I looked at the time on the clock to realize the alarm had been going off for two hours. "FUCK!" I got washed and dressed as quickly as humanly possible. I ran in to the dining room for a quick breakfast to find a plate had already been used. I ran out the house to see Mira waiting for me patiently by my car. I had completely forgotten about her. She looked a little more confident but a little fear still resided in her eyes. She had her backpack on and I wondered if that was her security blanket or something. "Ready?" She nodded and went in the back seat this time. 'Hmm.'

I saw why she did that when we reached the beach. She was asleep in the back seat? Mira lay across the seat sleeping peacefully, it seemed a shame to wake her but I couldn't just leave her here. So I gently shook her awake and she instantly got up. "You ok?" What the hell is wrong with me? That's the third time I said that. Mira noticed this too and just gave me an odd look before shrugging. "Jet lag." Was all she came out with at this moment in time. "Where do you live?"

"Russia." She said and yawned deeply. "Do you still want to come or shall I take you back to my place?"

"I'm ok now. I've slept it off." She assured me and we walked to the beach where everyone was waiting for us. "You're an hour late!" Tyson exclaimed with a sneer on his face. "Oh really? I hadn't noticed."

MIRA

I noticed Kai's sarcasm when Tyson growled at him. I watched their training from a distance and was in awe at their bit beast's power. I liked Draciel and Drigger but my favourites had to be Dragoon and Dranzer. I just had a thing with certain mythological beasts, dragons and phoenixes just happened to be two of my favoured beasts.

Kai kept looking at me from time to time; I think he was making sure I was still there. I just nodded and he nodded back. Nothing more passed between us through the training session. I lay back and watched the sky as the bit beasts came out again and again. I started to drift off to sleep when I heard a couple of kids arguing.

"Stop it you'll ruin it!" A little boy cried no older than me. A bigger kid say about ten was bashing the boy's blade without mercy. "You challenged me so now you'll pay the price!" I could tell this guy was a bully.

A minute later and the kid's blade fell apart before his eyes. I glared at the bully who laughed evilly and I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. First I checked to see if Kai was watching me. He had his back turned, good. That was my cue to take my leave and dish out some well deserved butt kicking time. I took my bag and walked down there taking out my blade and launcher as I did so.

KAI

I had just finished a battle with Rei when I looked over to where Mira should've been sitting. My heart stopped when I saw she was gone. "Where's Mira?" We stopped training and looked for her.

A sudden explosion came from nearby. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" We heard a kid cry out in terror making us run to the scene. We couldn't see anything until the dust cleared. Mira was standing on one side of a creator and an older kid was on the ground staring at her with fear. "Bullies have no place in beyblade!" The kid nodded, picked up the beyblade parts and ran. She turned to a boy around the same age as herself. It was then I could see her launcher shaped like a small crossbow in her hand. It was black and white like her blade when she caught it. Mira handed the kid his blade pieces and he smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Was this the same girl I picked up from the airport yesterday? She smiled and helped the kid repair his blade from some spare parts in her bag. "Want to have a game?" The kid asked and she nodded. "I promise to go easy on you."

"Good." The boy said smiling at his newfound friend. The rest of us stood there dumbfounded by Mira's sudden change. "Let's leave her alone." Rei suggested and we all agreed. Our training continued and I noticed Mira had returned to her place with the kid beside her. They were talking and joking about things that I couldn't hear.

EBONY

I had to agree Mira was a strange kid. The feeling of familiarity was growing stronger but I just couldn't put my finger on it. However her triumph over the bully was good enough reason to like her. I hated bullies having being bullied myself countless times. A pity she was only here for the weekend. Hilary and Mira were in the back seat. I smirked as Mira ignored Hilary completely every time my cousin came out with baby talk. Kai offered us a lift back to our place and we accepted.

We were half -way there when Kai's phone rang and he answered with a hands free set. "Yes?" He sounded irritated. I looked at the phone screen to see Voltaire's name on it.

KAI

"Is Mira still with you?" We came to a red stop light so I glanced at the girl behind me. Since when was Voltaire concerned about anyone but himself? "Yes."

"Put her on." I stopped the car and handed Mira the phone. "Hello?" I waited for a minute before she said anything. "Yes sir." She gave me back the phone; Voltaire wanted to talk to me. "Don't let her out of your site!" Was the last thing I heard him say as he hung up.

I finally reached Ebony's house and they got out. Hilary went straight to the door whilst Ebony hung back and kissed me. "Take care." She whispered in my ear. 'What an odd thing to say. She's only eight, what can she do to me?' My eyes went over the bulge in her pocket making me think about today's events.


	33. Chapter 33

MIRA

I got back to my seat just as Kai turned to look at me. I nodded and he nodded back. 'Phew!' I hope he didn't notice I was gone and by the look of things he didn't. Well, at least I thought he didn't.

By the end of the training session Kai took me back to his car. Hilary and Ebony were with us on the way back. Kai's phone rang along the way and I was surprised when he handed it to me. "Hello?"

I heard a sound from the past and I felt like I was in a trance. "Yes sir." I gave Kai back his phone.

Ebony and Hilary were dropped off and I could feel something was up. Kai looked a bit irritated but didn't say anything until we came back to the house. "I saw what you did today." Oh, hell! I'm in trouble I just know it. "Don't disappear again without my knowledge of where you are. Voltaire would have my head if anything happened to you."

"But you were training and-" I stopped and looked away. I spoke out of turn and half expected Kai to glare at me. But instead he smirked and caught my attention. "Your right, I probably would've yelled at you for interrupting me."

"Huh?" It was so strange that Kai wasn't angry with me. "So you blade." I nodded. "Did you make that crater?" I nodded again still determined not to look at him. "You have a bit beast?"

"Two." I said finally looking at him. He raised an eyebrow in disbelief so I took out my blade and showed him the bit chip. On it were two twin river dragons one black whilst the other was white. "Their names?" I looked at my blade and smiled. "Yin and Yang." I knew Kai wouldn't be surprised by their names. "Huh." Was all he said and we became quiet again. "Let's see what you got." I looked surprised and shook my head. "Why?"

"I-I don't know." He kneeled down in front of me and looked in to my eyes. I knew I couldn't lie to him now but I had to so I sighed. "I don't think I'm good enough." Was my pathetic answer to his question. "That crater in the ground says otherwise." Then I started feeling strange and couldn't control myself no matter how hard I was fighting. "Alright." I muttered and we went in to the training room in the basement.

KAI

Why should the kid be so afraid to battle me? It was clear she had talent when it came to blading, and at such a young age is rare. But she wasn't sure about this at all. An awkward silence hung in the air. "Ready?" Mira jumped out of her skin and looked at me. "Do I have a choice?" She asked looking at me with pleading eyes. "Why are you so afraid?"

"I am not afraid!" She growled in defiance. Her sudden anger was so frightening I felt apprehensive to continue. "Then what's all this about?"

"I…I can't…" There was a reason why this kid was so important and this must be the reason. Whatever that reason is. "Why? Were you told not to say anything?" She looked away and shook her head. "I can't…" She said again looking scared out of her wits. "Ok, you don't have to say anything. But if it endangers our lives and those around us then I want a warning. The explanation can wait."

"I…" She nodded and looked at me with those piercing black eyes. It was as though she was trying to tell me something without saying it. But nothing came through and I prepared to launch my blade. Mira breathed deeply and did the same.

"3…2…1 Let it riipp!" I said and launched my blade in to the dish. Mira closed her eyes and did the same not looking at her blade. I came in on the attack and she dodged with ease not looking at her blade. She didn't even appear to be concentrating at all. In fact she appeared to be fighting the urge to join in. "Fight back!" I yelled but she continued to dodge my attacks. "I…can't…" She said and tears started to leave her eyes. Why the hell is she crying? "Fight me!"

Mira lowered her head and the atmosphere began to change. A dark aura floated around her and she looked up at me. Her black eyes became soulless and empty. "Fine." She growled. Mira just stood there not moving as her blade went bananas.

In an instant she became merciless. I called out Dranzer for help and I seemed to have the upper hand for a few seconds. But then her bit beasts came out. First the black dragon then the white. They surrounded and started to wrap themselves around Dranzer. My friend started to cry out in pain bringing Mira back from her dark place. "NO!" She cried and her bit beasts returned to her blade. It stopped spinning and she dropped to her knees crying. "I-I w-won't d-do it!" She said this three times before becoming silent in words.

Loosing Dranzer like that was a frightening prospect. I called back my blade and looked at hers. I picked it up and came towards the frightened little girl. She didn't look up and her tears hit the ground one after the other. I showed her the blade in my hand. She screamed and moved away from it until her back was against the wall. I put the blade back in the dish and looked at the girl. She was too terrified to move. "I-I'm…s-sorry." She gasped. I didn't know what to do when the little girl broke down completely. I didn't know what else to do but embrace the girl. She didn't put her arms around me and we stayed there for an hour or two. She shook like a leaf and I believe she really was sorry.

She eventually passed out and I carried her back to her room. I put Mira on her bed and left her there. Whatever sick thing Voltaire was planning for this little girl to do I wasn't letting him get away with it!

A few minutes later my phone went off again. I smiled when I saw it was Ebony on the screen. "Hey Kai. How's Mira?" I didn't quite know how to answer that. "Just a bit of trouble with yin and yang." Silence invaded Ebony's side. "W-what did you just say?"

"You heard…what's wrong?"

"Kai wait for me I'm coming A.S.A.P." What the bloody hell is going on?

EBONY

When Kai dropped us off Mr. Dickinson came round. "I found some pictures of your uncle at his work Ebony. I thought they might interest you." I sighed and decided to play along. I did find them interesting and they helped me understand what my uncle did in his life.

Then I saw a photo of Voltaire beside my uncle and Mr. Dickinson scowled. "Yes. Unfortunately Voltaire was putting money towards an experiment we had no idea was illegal and most of all harmful until it was too late." We looked at the other photos of the younger Mr. Dickinson and my uncle. Then the pictures of me came along and the old man smiled. "You remember what he called you?"

"I was his assistant." I said quietly and Mr. Dickinson smiled even brighter. "Yes you were. Getting tools and ingredients for him when he asked for them. You were a little helper but he decided to call you his assistant." I smiled and remembered the good times I spent with him.

Mr. Dickinson handed me a couple more photos. On held a picture with my uncle standing with Voltaire again. This time he looked disgusted to be near Voltaire. The next photo contained a couple of kids practicing their blading. My eyes drifted across their faces until they stopped on a little girl. Her eyes were black as her pupils and her hair was dark blue reaching her waist. "Who is that?"

"I don't know. They were test subjects to the new experiments according to your uncle's logs. But I remember which bit beasts belong to which person. That little boy had a dolphin called Aqua. But the girl your interested in was a special case. She had two bit beasts Yin and Yang." I looked at Mr. Dickinson very seriously and asked him what the experiments were. "The reason why you have Shadow inside of you."

That was all I needed to ring Kai. "Hey Kai how's Mira?" I was really hoping to be wrong but my gut feeling said otherwise. And unfortunately it was never wrong. "Just a bit of trouble with Yin and Yang." My heart sank. "W-what did you just say?"

"You heard…what's wrong?" I couldn't tell him over the phone so I quickly made a decision. "Kai wait for me I'm coming A.S.A.P."

Mr. Dickinson stopped me just as I reached the door. "What's the matter my dear?" I tried to look for the words but I shook my head. "Maybe I'll tell you another time." He seemed to understand and let me pass. I skated to Kai's house at top speed not looking back for a second.


	34. Chapter 34

KAI

I waited patiently for Ebony to arrive. Amazingly it took only ten minutes from her place without a car. "You've found some short cuts?"

"All of them. Where is she?" I decided to take Ebony up there quickly and wait for the explanation. We quietly opened the door to Mira's room and she went over to the little girl. I stayed by the door. "Mira?" The little girl slowly opened her eyes looking pale and sick. Ebony stroked Mira's hair making shushing sounds as tears left Mira's eyes. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know. I can't remember a-anything after the phone call. I-if I didn't hear D-Dranzer cry out t-then I p-probably would've…would've…" She broke down again and Ebony stayed by her side until she fell asleep.

She came back outside of Mira's room with me and sighed. "Remember what I told you about my uncles experiments?" I nodded and she looked out the window. "I wasn't the only one. Mr. Dickinson would have a fit if he knew I was telling you this so I'm asking you to keep it a secret." What else could I do but nod? "You have my word."

"Where to begin? I was fourteen at the time making Mira only six years old. My uncle called me his little assistant when I helped him out in his experiments. My photographic memory didn't start until after Shadow was put in to me. Voltaire put the money forward for my uncles experiments. He tried to merge bit beast and blader together in a whole new level. He said that he would keep doing his work until one of them died or got so messed up it was impossible to get them back. Well…one of them died so the experiments stopped and my uncle retired."

"That's not all is it?" She shook her head and looked at the moon. "Voltaire managed to programme a few of them with a certain sound. My uncle managed to find most of them and deprogramme them. But there are still a couple of them left somewhere."

"How do we deprogramme them?"

"That's the hard part. We have to find the sound Voltaire is using to control Mira and say you're free three times. After that the nightmare's over for her." That was definitely not going to be easy. There was no way Voltaire was going to give up such a toy as Mira. "He tried to introduce them to Boris until he found out what my uncle had done. Just make sure she doesn't answer any phone calls."

An awkward silence followed that was broken by the old grandfather clock's chimes behind us. I looked at it to see the time was ten O'clock. "Want to stay over?" She shook her head. "Can't, I'm getting up early tomorrow to go with my family for a surprise trip apparently. I'll see you the day after tomorrow. Keep me posted on the kids condition ok." I kissed her goodbye and went back to my room. What I was going to do tomorrow was the question.

MIRA

What the hell is going on? First I'm in the car and talking to Voltaire on the phone, and then I'm trying to kill Dranzer with my bit beasts? I woke up to the same nightmare running through my head. I couldn't apologize enough to Kai. I must've sounded like a right idiot breaking down like that. Why did he hug me?

I felt myself to notice I was drenched with cold sweat. Was I really that scared? Come on Mira pull yourself together girl! I felt sick, cold, wet and had one hell of a headache. I tried to get back to sleep but it was no good. I slowly got up with my head aching badly. I headed to the kitchen where I knew they kept the asprin having asked the cook for a couple at breakfast this morning.

It was hard moving at all at first but then I started my way slowly towards the kitchen. Getting there was a bit of a feat in my current condition but I finally got there. Everything swam before me so it was kind of hard to see half the time.

But finally I reached the kitchen and thought about the challenge in front of me. Getting a drink of water was easy enough, but the pills were in a cupboard above the sink and I was too short to reach it. I looked at the chairs beside the table and tried to move one. But with whatever was ailing me sapped me of my strength. I tried to move it knowing how pathetic I must look at not being able to move a chair. I put my head on the cool wood in sadness, anger, embarrassment and defeat. The cool wood soothed my head but was a temporary measure.

"Not satisfied with trying to kill Dranzer you want to destroy my furniture too?"

KAI

She slowly turned to look at me and I could see she wasn't well at all. Her eyes were sunken and dull with dark rings under them. Her face was pale and sweat appeared on her forehead in tiny droplets. Her eyes were looking around as if unable to focus on me. I was angry but had to remember Mira had no control over her actions. Just by looking at this kid I hated Voltaire more than anything now. The mind control seemed to make her very ill. 'Must be the after effects.' I thought.

Mira looked away from me and tried to walk back through the entrance she came. I walked in front of her blocking her path. She turned and tried to go through the other door. At the time it took for her to turn round I was already at the door. There was no doubt in my mind what had happened took its toll on her.

"Why are you in here?" I asked but still she tried to leave. Mira tried to push past me but I didn't even need to take a stance she was so weak. I grabbed her and shook her trying to get her to tell me. She clutched her head and gasped in pain trying hard not to cry but a few tears left her eyes. I put her in a chair and got two pain killers from the cupboard. I put them in her hand and she took her glass of water. "Thank you." She whispered and took them quickly. I felt her forehead and my eyes opened wide. Instead of having a fever to explain the sweat she was as cold as ice. "I'm sorry."

"I know." I said quietly not knowing how bad her head was. "W-what happened to me? What did I do?" She whispered not making much sense and holding her head in her hands on the table. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"B-" I shook my head and stroked her hair. "Tomorrow." She agreed and tried to make her way back but fell to her knees as soon as she got off the chair. I sighed and carried her back to her room. "Why are you helping me after what I did?" She asked on the way half asleep. "Because you weren't in control of your actions."

"Really?" He voice was growing fainter. Those painkillers were doing their job and were making her go to sleep because of their strength. "Yes." I whispered and she was gone. I put her back in her bed before going back to my own.

I lay awake for an hour before texting Ebony. I knew I wouldn't get an answer before tomorrow but I needed to know. 'Does it make the kids ill after they've been controlled?' I was woken in the morning to my phone. I got a simple text message from Ebony. 'Yes.'


	35. Chapter 35

MIRA

I couldn't remember much of last might and woke up with less of a headache. But it hurt enough to keep me from getting up any time soon. "So your finally awake." I looked around for the voice but couldn't find anyone. Kai emerged from the shadows looking less angry with me than he did before. "Here." He handed me one of the same painkillers I took last night. "Thanks." He put his hand on my head again and didn't look happy. "Your hot now."

"What was I before?" I asked, what he said really confused me. I didn't get an answer so I just stayed silent. He put a thermometer in my mouth and waited for the result giving me another reason to be quiet. It was curious as to why Kai was doing this instead of Maggie the cook. He took back the thermometer and frowned. "You should stay in bed today." No kidding. "Why are you helping me?"

"As am I Maggie had to go and look after a sick relative." He showed me the jug of cold water with a glass beside it next to my bed. "You're lucky I don't have school this week or I would've taken the day off." He sounded a bit disappointed about that and I couldn't blame him. School really does suck sometimes. "Hungry?"

"No." I said feeling sick and lay back on my bed again.

KAI

She fell asleep straight away and I knew that I wouldn't need to check up on her a lot. Mira really did look ill, damn Voltaire and his mind games! Mira asked for nothing and slept through the day. I checked up on her when she was due the next dose of painkillers. She woke up as I looked over her. "How's your head?" She didn't answer as I took her temperature again. It didn't change and I felt her forehead, which unlike her temperature was burning up. I put a cloth soaked in cool water on her forehead so she would cool down. Mira took a quick breath in to feel something so cold on her skin. I could feel the heat coming from her with my hand being an inch from her face. "Are you feeling any better?"

"No." She whispered as I replaced the soaked cloth on her forehead. The heat she was radiating seemed to burn through it at an alarming rate. "You don't have to do this." She whispered and I looked in to her half closed eyes. "You're my family." Was all I could think to say and Mira looked thoughtfully at me. "Ok." She said closing her eyes.

After a while I managed to stem her fever and she fell asleep. I looked at the clock and was shocked to find I had been looking after her for two hours. 'Blood is thicker than water.'

Mira groaned and turned over in her sleep. I felt the pillow where her head had been and wasn't the least bit surprised. It was sodden with sweat and her hair was wet. I couldn't do anything else but watch her for a while. Her temperature didn't go up high enough to require a doctor and it didn't go down so I could leave. Her fever was down and she slept on. Mira sighed or moaned a little every half hour in her sleep. I checked on her every time she did so trying hard not to wake her. I succeeded most of the time but sometimes she would just wake up. I managed to get some water down her throat each time she woke up making sure she wouldn't get dehydrated.

She may not ask for much but I didn't know how bad she could get. I had nothing to go on and Ebony's mobile was switched off. I swore every time I got the bloody answer machine. This resulted in Mira waking up and turning over in her sleep again. I didn't apologise because she fell asleep before I could even say anything.

MIRA

It was getting dark when my temperature finally started to drop. I sat up feeling wet and disgusting but better. I saw Kai sitting on a chair next to my bed asleep. 'Was he here all day?' I wondered seeing he clearly looked tired after looking after me. I felt thirsty and got a glass of water on my bedside table. Boy do I feel strange. My stomach still said no when the thought of food crept in to my head. I heard Kai move in his sleep and looked at the time. It was only seven O'clock and he was asleep? Was I really that bad he had to stay beside me all the time?

Kai's eyes opened slowly to see me sat on my bed looking at him. "Better?" I nodded and smiled. He came over and felt my forehead. "Normal?" I asked with concern in my voice. He nodded studying my face. "So what happened yesterday?"

"You don't remember?" I sighed. "Would I be asking if I did?" Kai told me what Ebony told him and I needed a moment for it to sink in. I listened to every single word trying to make sense of what happened yesterday. But this just made my head spin and made me want to throw up. Good thing I didn't have anything to eat today. 'If I didn't snap out of it I could've killed Dranzer.' I put my head in my hands not sure of what to think let alone say. "I hate that old git."

"Same here." I think Kai was a bit surprised at my choice of words. But I was too angry to care at the moment and just sat on my bed thinking about my options. "All we have to do is keep you away from phones."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

EBONY

"Hi." Kai and Mira looked at me. I just stood by the door listening to their conversation. "When did you get back?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow at my sudden arrival. "Long enough. Can you remember the sound at all?" Mira shook her head looking lost for words. I could understand how she felt right now. The words used and betrayed came to mind, but I didn't think Voltaire would do something like that to his own blood. Now I knew what kind of a man I was dealing with and I didn't like it.

Mira put her head back in her hands looking dazed. I came over to her and took away her hands. Her eyes were pointed on her crossed legs looking at nothing in particular. "I know nothing can make you feel better right now but you shouldn't let it get to you." I wasn't very good at offering words of comfort but this is all I could say. I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head so I could look in to her eyes. Her face was pale and damp. She looked beaten and lost something that I would hate to loose, her self confidence was no where in sight. She looked lost and very afraid. "Don't show him your fear. If you do he'll win and we don't want that now do we?" Mira looked at me and shook her head looking defiant. "Good."

She got up and went in to the bathroom to have a shower. "Thanks." I heard Kai say. "No problem." I said looking at Kai. Looking after the little kid exhausted him and he yawned. "Come on, let's leave her alone." We went outside and sat under one of his many trees in his garden, but to me it looked more like a park. "So where did you go?"

"Somewhere beyond lame, I'd rather not talk about it." He understood and we said no more about it. "So what did you do all day?" He explained about how he cared for Mira all through the day. I never expected Kai to be so caring; I saw a whole new side to him again. We stayed there looking up at the night's sky not saying anything. Mira came out dressed in her clothes walking away from us. She had the look I knew so well. She wanted to be alone to think about latest events in her life. Kai and I looked at each other thinking it best to leave her until she comes to us.


	36. Chapter 36

I decided to stay the night at Kai's to observe Mira. She seemed ok but her eyes said otherwise to her state of mental health. "Show me her blade." He took me down to his basement and the blade hadn't moved. Kai was apprehensive to go near it and I couldn't blame him. From the way he described it I would destroy this blade. But we both knew bit beasts aren't evil unless they're made that way, and it also depends whether the user is good or bad.

The blade consisted of black and white parts. They were opposite all the way down just like the bit chip. But what really interested me was the number of bit beasts there were. "This is a lot of power for someone so young."

"Voltaire wouldn't have seen it that way." Hate and anger stuck to these words like glue. "Hmm." I nodded taking a closer look at the little girl's blade. It was comprised of parts only the best money could buy by the looks of it. "No expense has been spared. She probably has her own personal trainer too. But if she can't remember that then they've been training Mira against her will." Kai growled and punched the wall. "I knew Voltaire was sick but this is beyond…" I put a hand on his shoulder and I could feel anger pulsing through his jacket.

He turned round to look at me and that's when we noticed we weren't alone. I could see Mira reflected in Kai's eyes standing beside the door. "How much did you hear?" I asked turning to meet her. But Mira didn't reply, she must've heard our conversation and was lost for words again. He eyes travelled around the room appearing to study the damage she had caused.

I came towards her with the beyblade in my hands. Mira's eyes were pointed downwards as if she were too ashamed to look us in the eye. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. Voltaire is at fault here not you remember?" I opened my hand under her face and she reached out to take it but stopped just above my hand. She clenched her fist and put it by her side. I put a hand on her shoulder like I did with Kai only she was trembling instead. "Yin and Yang didn't do anything wrong on purpose and neither did you for that matter. So don't be afraid of your blade and the friends it contains."

"But what if I do it again?" She mumbled not keen on raising her voice. "Then we'll be there to stop you." Kai said coming up to us. Mira raised her head and looked at him with hope filling her eyes. "You promise?" He nodded as did I making the girl stop trembling. She looked at the blade in my hand. She took it very slowly treating it like a bomb and held it very carefully in her hands. "If Voltaire tries to do anything like this again we'll be all over him."

"Ok." The girl said clutching her blade tightly in her hand.

We watched her walk away looking happier than before. "Can we keep our promise?" I shrugged. "I don't know about you but I'm willing to give it my best shot. She is one of a few links I have left to my uncle. His work will not be manipulated like that!"

KAI

I loved watching Ebony when she became angry. It was both beautiful and horrifying at the same time. She left when it became dark and I was left alone with Mira who still wasn't keen on my company. The guilt she felt must be eating her alive. I hadn't seen her since the training room and decided to look for her.

It took me two hours to find her and what she was doing surprised me. She was blading in a way I had never seen before. Her blade was spinning and she was looking up at her bit beasts. If I didn't know any better I'd say there were having an important conversation. Mira looked like she was in another world that was populated by her, yin and yang alone. The moonlight sparkled on her hair, face and clothes making her glow in an angelic sort of way. I don't know how long they were like this but they eventually snapped out of it.

After their little conversation yin and yang went back in to her blade. But she was far from finished. Her blade started to move at incredible speed dodging everything in her path with very little effort. Mira didn't move and just watched her blade; she put no force behind it and just stood there.

This went on for a good hour or so before she looked at a rock. Her blade smashed through it without any trouble and Mira didn't even blink. Her face was blank and unchanged as it was when she dodged the objects.

When she finally finished Mira caught her blade and sat down for a rest. She stared at the moon lost in thought. She was still radiating that glow.

MIRA

That went well I think. I stared up at the sky thinking about what happened, trying to see what Ebony was talking about. Something told me she was right but I must've had some fault in the matter. "Nice." I looked over to see Kai coming towards me. I still couldn't look him in the eye so I continued to stare at the moon. He sat down beside me but I still didn't look at him. "Fancy a battle?" He showed me his blade and I shook my head at once. "I…" I sighed not knowing what to say next. "Your in control of your actions this time and I want to see what you've got."

"…I don't." He stayed there for a minute before stowing his blade back in his pocket. "Fair enough." He shrugged getting up and walking back to the house.

He came back to tell me it was Ten O'clock and I should go to bed. I still avoided his eyes as I got up and walked to my room. But he stopped me by clutching my wrist. "Look at me." He ordered but I didn't comply. "What are you afraid of?"

"I…"

"Is that all you say now? I?" When I didn't answer he sighed and kneeled down in front of me. I avoided his eyes. "Look at me." He ordered again in a pleading sort of way and I did. "Was that so hard?"

"No." I muttered. "Can I go to bed now?" He let me go and I walked away. "Are you ok?" I stopped but didn't turn around. That's the fourth bloody time he's asked me that! I have to say something to get my point across. "Is that all you can say?" When I did look back Kai smirked and I continued towards my room. 'Why am I afraid to look at him? Well I did so…this is really starting to annoy me!'


	37. Chapter 37

KAI

I was woken to my mobile phone ringing on my bedside table. I swore under my breath when I saw it was none other than Voltaire. With great apprehension I answered my mobile taking care to keep the growl out of my voice. "Yes?"

"This is taking a long time to sort out so Mira's grandmother told me to tell you Mira will be staying there for the rest of the week." I sighed. Just when I thought I could spend the rest of the week with Ebony. "Fine."

"How is Mira?" I didn't want to satisfy the old git by giving him the details so I decided to say something else. "Ok." Just as I thought, Voltaire became quiet and I could practically hear his mind thinking over what I've just told him. I waited for about a minute for him to say something before he hung up. 'Hah! I bet you didn't see that coming!' I thought happily before falling asleep.

Mira was better the next day. Whatever plagued her yesterday seemed to have left her. She looked me in the eye and smiled in the way a kid should smile. "No more fear?" She nodded and sat down for breakfast beside me. Mira ate quite a bit for breakfast seeing how she hadn't eaten properly for the past two days. "I got a call last night from Voltaire." Just by saying that name she instantly lost her appetite and pushed her plate away looking very angry. "What did he have to say?"

"You'll be here for the rest of the week, and he asked about you."

"And?" I smirked and sipped my tea. "I told him you were ok." She smiled and had a cheeky look on her face. Mira was definitely bright for her age to get it. "I would've told him to stick it where the sun don't shine."

"Really?" I asked arching an eyebrow at her. Mira didn't seem to care and smiled at the mere thought of doing it. "Want to do it now?" Mira looked at me poised with my mobile in my hand. But then a mysterious look came over her face. "No. Let's play the game. As far as he knows nothing happened and I plan to keep it that way."

"Why?"

"Because if he tries to get me again then you and Ebony can keep an ear out for the sound." For a kid of her age she sure had some brains and a hate for Voltaire. I was beginning to like this girl more and more as the days went by. There was no doubt in my mind she was a Hiwatari all the way.

Later my mobile rang again only to show me Tyson's name instead. I always waited for a while before answering…I just wish I could see the look on his face every time I did it. But he didn't seem to want to give up so I sighed and answered it. "What do you want?" I tuned out Tyson's complaints about how I was so cold and rude. This always happened so I was used to it. "We're all training at the park and we were wondering if you were coming."

"Why?" I heard someone telling Tyson something but couldn't make out what they were saying. "Hilary is worried about Ebony staying in her room all day. But Ebony said she wouldn't come if you don't." Great, a mercy mission for Hilary's nerves. Doesn't that girl ever get a break? "Ok."

"Great, meet us at the park." Just when I thought I could have the day to myself. Mira always stayed out of my way until I called her. There was no way in hell I would be leaving her at the house alone. Voltaire could have ordered some of his men to kidnap her when I wasn't around her. "MIRA!" I called by the gate and as usual she came out of nowhere with that bag of hers. "I'm going to the park for training and I want to keep you in my sites." She understood and nodded in reply.

We arrived ten minutes later and spotted the others training. Ebony was looking as annoyed as I felt whilst Hilary had a big smile on her face. Mira looked a little apprehensive to be here but followed me just the same.

EBONY

I didn't blame Kai for bringing the girl. She needed to be kept in close contact all the time. Kai told me of Voltaire's phone call and I smiled evilly when he told me what he said to the old bastard. "Bet he never expected that." Kai shook his head as we sat beside each other. We both kept our eyes on Mira. The others liked Mira a lot now she wasn't as frightened like before.

Tyson gave her a detailed account of his best battle so far and she pretended to fall asleep. They laughed and even Tyson found the funny side of it…eventually.

Later Max played blind mans bluff with her for a while. She really seemed to like Max and played for hours with him. Until Kai became the cold leader and told Max to get back to training. Max made a face behind Kai and Mira smothered her laughter in her sleeve.

Next Rei decided to meet and greet the little girl. I saw him teaching her how to balance with her eyes closed just a few minutes after his introduction. She kept loosing her balance and Rei was on hand to catch her every time. He seemed to take a liking for this little kid and made him laugh.

Kenny showed Mira his data, which she found interesting. Now that was unusual for a child her age but we didn't think on it. Dizzi made her laugh with a comment about Kenny's exciting life.

Hilary told her about Tyson's faults she found annoying. I'm not sure but I think Mira found this as interesting as looking at a wall of drying paint. She made an excuse and hid up a tree until Hilary focussed her attention on a boy with a baseball cap. (Guess who?)

Then I came over to her and she smiled at me. "Back to your old self then?" She nodded and lay back looking at the sky. Kai kept looking at Mira all through their training. I nodded and he didn't look at us again for a while. Her first impression went well. They just took to her and had fun with the kid in between training sessions.

Eventually she got up and looked over to the boys. They were blading and she looked interested. "Want a game?" She looked at me and quickly shook her head in fear. "Ok." I said looking in to her eyes. Kai came over and kissed me making Mira look away trying hard not to be sick. I didn't blame her; she was only eight years old after all. "You want to go home now?" He asked Mira and she shrugged. "I'm not bothered."

"Good. We'll be here for a couple more hours." She nodded in return and lay back on the grass. She was a bit like Kai in her own way, no mistake they were related.

Mira kept looking over to the boys training in the dish every minute. I could feel her wanting to blade but the fear was still there. However her fear was weakening and she couldn't take it any longer. She turned to me and showed me her blade. "I think I'll take you up on your offer."

"Fine." I said in a blank sort of way following her to an empty dish. We took our positions and got ready to battle, She did the countdown and we launched simultaneously. Mira was very challenging for a kid and nearly knocked me out of the dish a couple of times. We called out our bit beasts as a final try to defeat one another. But I had more experience and a stronger link with my bit beast, no surprise she got thrown out. Her blade flew quite a distance away from the dish and landed on the other side of the playground. "I'll get it." I watched her run over to her blade and pick it up with a smile on her face.

Just then two men in black suits wearing sunglasses and earpieces came running towards her. "MIRA LOOK OUT!" I yelled but it was too late. They grabbed her and she screamed bloody murder. Kai turned to see them dragging her kicking and screaming in to a black van that pulled up beside them.

We all ran towards the van with Mira crying for help as they stuffed her in the van. The van burned rubber and disappeared out of the park. Kai ran further than we did. But stopped and looked at the gates the van passed through standing very still. He realised it was no use running after the van.

For a minute or two we just stayed there staring in the direction of the van. "What are we going to do?" Hilary asked and we snapped back in to reality. Kai turned round and looked at us. "Get her back."


	38. Chapter 38

We followed Kai to his place. He stormed in to Voltaire's office and flipped through the files in his cabinet. He found nothing so he turned on the computer and was stopped by a password. "Kenny."

"Yeah Kai?" He showed Kenny the computer screen and looked through more cabinets with the rest. We looked for plans or anything else that resembled the location or blue prints of a building. We found a couple but they were to do with a new house or company building. Kai sighed and sat back as we all waited for Kenny to break in to Voltaire's computer.

As the situation became more and more frustraiting Kai seemed to be giving up hope. The life in his eyes was fading and a new look entered them. It was the same look that Mira had in her eyes the past couple of days before I spoke to her. That unmistakable emotion when you can do nothing but stare in to the distance trying to envision what you could've done. But Kai shouldn't be feeling guilty it wasn't his fault, there was nothing anyone could do but it was there…in his eyes.

I turned away and watched Kenny instead. As I watched him I knew why he was the intelligence behind the team. He hooked up his laptop to the computers CPU and started typing furiously. It took five minutes before he managed to crack in to the system. "Done."

"Thanks."

"No problem." We watched the screen as file after file was searched. But still we came up empty. Some of us sighed whilst others sat down in defeat. Guilt seemed to be enveloping Kai with each passing minute.

That was when Tyson leaned against the wall not knowing he would knock over a statue. We screamed at him and he caught it…or so he thought. The statue was attached to the floor and appeared to be a giant leaver. The wall behind Tyson rose up to reveal a secret room. "Oh my god. It looks like a scene out of a James Bond movie." I said with disgust and Kai sighed with a hand on his face hiding his embarresment.

We entered to find plans and schedules of a building. It showed labs, training, areas and many other things that pointed to only one conclusion. "Voltaire's trying to continue with my uncles work to make the ultimate blader."

"I'm sorry for Voltaire's actions." Kai said looking even more embaressed, and his cheeks started to turn red. The guilt had taken over and I hated to see him of all people like this. We needed him on his toes and this wasn't helping. I walked up to Kai and slapped him hard…I didn't expect him to fall on the floor though. They gasped and looked at me shocked, Kai looked up at me from the floor with a hand covering his face. "Pull yourself together Kai! For crying out loud you shouldn't apologise, you are not to blame! I can't take this anymore so get up and lets think of a plan!" I turned away from him with clenched fists and gritted my teeth in fury. "I'm going to make Voltaire pay for dishonouring my uncle's memory." I growled as I heard Kai get up. "Sorry." I sighed and he put a hand on my shoulder. "What for?"

"Letting Mira run away from me…and slapping you I suppose." That was the truth. I was angry at myself for failing her and Kai breaking down was the icing on the cake. I lashed out and I shouldn't have. So what else could I say but sorry? "Don't be, you brought me back. But Voltaire is mine right? He's my…" It was very hard for Kai to say the next word and I could sympathise. "…Grandfather and is manipulating my cousin. I'll need you guys to help me but when it comes to Voltaire and Mira it's a family matter!" We agreed, this sounded like one of those thing you don't want to get in Kai's way. That was the Kai I remembered and loved. We all put our heads together to come up with a plan.

AURTHOR

Mira was still in the van barely conscious after they injected her with something. She looked around with her mind buzzing but able to distinguish the men from the van. A few minutes later and she lost all consciousness.

The van went in to what looked like an abandoned mansion by the docks. (If you haven't seen Zeo's house…well it looks like that. Only condemned.) It drove in to what could only be assumed was the garage and stopped. The men came out and closed the doors behind the van. One of them lifted an old flower pot off a crumbling shelf. It revealed a key pad where he punched in the code. The wall in front of the van shook and rose up exposing a large lift big enough for the van. They went back inside it and drove in to the lift. The wall closed behind them as the lift went down and the flowerpot was put back in to place.

How far it goes down no one knows. But I can tell you it took a good ten minutes before they reached their destination. They drove out when it did stop in to a car park filled with a few very expensive looking cars.

One of the men carried the little girl out of the van and followed the others to a couple of huge metal doors. A camera was concentrated on them and a gruff voice came out of the speaker beside the door. "Yeah?" The most intelligent looking AKA the leader came up to the speaker. "We have the girl for Voltaire."

"Proceed." The gruff voice replied and the doors opened. They went down a short passageway to what looked like a load of white cells. These were made of toughened glass so the doctors could observe their patients. But for now they were empty.

After at least a hundred cells they entered another section requiring a swipe card with another key pad. The leader swiped his card entered the code and held the door open for the others to pass. They were walking over a bridge where fifty bey dishes could be seen in a huge room covered in concrete. At the end of the bridge there were stairs leading down to the room. But they were heading for the end of the bridge.

The next and last part of the journey required a lot of security clearance to get in. The leader had to swipe a card, punch in the numbers on a keypad, scan his eyes and fingers before he could even set foot inside the section.

Mira would've have been afraid if she could see what was next. They passed labs, hospital rooms, experimentaion rooms and things like that. (Think about Biovolt.) The men finally stopped outside a door with the word 'office' on it. "Come in." The man carrying the girl stepped in and the rest waited outside. Voltaire had been talking to a man in a white coat behind a desk. "Finally. What took you guys so long?"

"She was in close contact with people all day." Voltaire watched her being placed in to a chair beside him. "Do we have to use the girl?"

"You heard what our superiors said. The girl would make the first excellent test case in mind control. She's young, fit and has already been experimented on. All that remains is to test our equipment on the final stage. So you could say she's come ready made." Voltaire glared at the doctor who grinned evilly. "Take her to my lab. I'll be there in a few minutes."

'Kai! I told you to keep a close eye on her!' Voltaire thought as the man carried the girl to the lab.


	39. Chapter 39

TYSON

We came to the location on the map and looked around. We didn't need to look for any entrances as Ebony had memorised the blue prints and Kenny had scanned it on his laptop. We found the garage and Ebony punched in the code. We went down in the lift and entered the car park. We heard two gruff voices coming towards us. "So what do you think they're going to do with her?"

"Who knows? I just want to get to lunch." We held back Kai who looked like he could kill them. He was literally dragged behind a fancy looking car with the rest of us. "After that little girl's done we'll have more work."

"Good I was starting to get bored. Let's hope the experiment doesn't fail. That kid is the difference between us getting paid or fired." Ebony quickly put a hand over Kai's mouth. But even with that we could make out some very smothered swear words. We thought Kai would be the last one to loose it like that, but with it being family this was hitting him deep. "Get a grip Kai!" Ebony hissed and he did. Kai turned back in to his old self loosing all emotion and keeping us out of site from cameras.

We kept our backs to the wall underneath the camera above the door. Ebony punched in the code and we followed her every move.

DR. CREED

I had just finished the final touches to my test subject when I got a call. "Yes?"

"Turn on the view screen to camera three." I turned on the viewer in my experimentation room and saw Kai with some other kids keeping flat against the wall trying to sneak past the cameras by the look of things. "Perfect. They can test the girl's abilities." I turned off the viewer and turned to my first experiment. She was lying on a table and her eyes shot open looking lifeless and dull. "Listen carefully my child, here's what I want you to do."

KAI

We came through another door and found ourselves on a bridge over looking some empty bey dishes. But standing beside one of them was Mira. We ran down the bridge and down the stairs to the room below. Mira didn't move and just stood there looking blankly at us. I stopped a few yards away from her and the others did the same. "I don't like this, it's too easy."

"I have to agree with you." Ray said backing me up. We all stopped in our tracks and looked carefully at Mira. She seemed to have a metal crown running around the top of her head. It looked pretty high tech. Mira was looking right through us and didn't move a muscle. "Mira?"

"She won't respond to you." We turned round to see a man a white coat. Man I was getting sick of these sinister looking guys. "Mira, launch your blade." She suddenly took out her launcher and launched her blade in to the dish. But her eyes were just as blank as before. We watched her blade go round the dish, but her eyes were fixed straight ahead. I wish there was something I could do, but with Mira being under control like that I knew there was no way to get through to her. "Now which one of you wi-" The man stopped talking and looked as though he had seen a ghost. "Adrian's little assistant?"

"Doctor." We turned to see Ebony great this man with great disgust plastered all over her face. "I thought you died with your uncle in the explosion."

"He wasn't so lucky." She growled through gritted teeth. "Well now you can be my little assistant." He took out what looked like a dog whistled which emitted a high-pitched whistle we could hear. "Ow! Quit it you old coot that hurts my ear drums!" Tyson cried and he did. Mira's eyes closed and opened with the same dead look in them. Ebony on the other hand laughed her head off with a very evil look on her face. "I was never programmed you old fool, and now you have shown us how to control Mira. I will battle her a-"

"No Ebony!" I cried unable to keep quiet any longer. But she just ignored me and continued. "-and if I win you give me that bloody whistle and let Mira go!"

"But, if she wins? I get black dragoon instead?" He choked looking very excited all of a sudden. She shuddered at first looking very pale all of a sudden. But then she nodded and took the other side of the dish.

EBONY

Oh fuck! I hate being right. To live in pain or die in love, only this wasn't just about me anymore. I came here to help save the kid and win her freedom.

The doctor ordered her to battle and Mira caught her blade ready for a fresh launch. Tyson did the count down. "3…2…1…Let iiit riipp!" We launched and ran rings around each other at first. I was trying to see a chink in her armour and I'm sure Mira was doing the same thing.

Eventually our blades clashed with such force the dish itself began to shatter. The others tried to keep their balance as the shock waves hit the ground. I struck again and again not knowing how long Black Dragoon could take this punishment. I wondered the same about yin and yang.

I half hoped she wouldn't call out her bit beasts. But one word from the doctor and Mira wasted no time in calling her bit best. Seeing there was no choice in the matter I did to…regretfully. Doctor Creed looked in awe as black dragoon used his tail to take care of yin and his teeth to take care of yang. Unfortunately Creed didn't think Black dragoon would be big and powerful enough to take care of them. That was when I noticed the strain was starting to affect Mira. I saw her chest rising and falling faster than before. That must also mean her heart was beating very fast. I was frightened she was heading for a heart attack at this rate. "Kenny scan Mira!"

"But why?" I had no time or mood to explain. "Just do it!"

"Oh no! Mira's heart rate has reached the critical levels!" Kenny exclaimed with his laptop camera pointed at the little girl. "I can't scan the power levels or my laptop will crash!"

"Is she really that powerful?" Kai asked and Kenny nodded looking scared to death. "Ebony?"

"She's steady and more than enough for Mira. But how long the kid will last is the question." Kenny may've been right. The little girl fell to her knees in exhaustion but battled on unable to stop until ordered.

Creed looked concerned and took out what appeared to be a remote control. It was too late to act when metal tentacles sprang out of the ground around me. They bind my legs and arms so tight I couldn't move. Kai and the others were trapped behind a glass sheet separating me, Mira and Creed from their wrath. Tyson and the others tried to break the glass with their blades but it didn't work. In the end all they could do was watch. Creed ordered Mira to pull herself together and get up. All the poor kid could do was comply. Black dragoon turned to look at me but I shook my head making him turn back round and fight on. "Now let's see how much power you really have my dear!" He flicked a switch and a high voltage of electricity ran through the tentacles giving me the shock of my life. "EBONY!" They cried and I passed out.

KAI

I hated not being able to do anything from where I was. Ebony was knocked out and black dragoon was left to fight Mira and her dragons alone. "You bastard!" I yelled hitting the glass with all I had to break it. Tyson, Rei, Max and myself were hitting the glass with everything we had but to no avail. It was looking bad for Black dragoon and Mira's state of health was declining.

Creed turned to us with a manic smile across his face. "Ebony is just like Mira in so many ways. But she will be my best creation yet…all I have to do is stick a crown on her head."

"YOUR DEAD CREED!" I yelled still hitting the glass. That was when I finally noticed my bit was glowing and the others noticed this too. It seemed the four sacred bit beasts didn't like this as much as we did. We raised our blades above our heads my team and I. We didn't know what we were doing but the spirits came out from our blades and shot towards Ebony. Black dragoon's spirit did the same making Mira's bit beasts confused.

EBONY

I felt something surround me and wake me up no end. Black dragoon's shadow had surrounded me again with four other bit beasts as well. I sat up and looked around to see the lights flickering. Creed pressed the button on his remote again and again but it had no affect. "That's impossible! This is the maximum voltage you should be dead by now!"

"Appearances can be deceiving doctor!" I looked at Mira who had fallen to her knees in pure exhaustion. The doctor was starting to annoy me making Mira battle with never-ending attacks. "You give up? If you do I'll let her stop."

"LET HER!" I yelled at the doctor, that was the straw that broke the camels back. Dark energy irradiated around me and a pair of black wings like my bit beast came out of my back. (I know it's a rip off from Brooklyn's but I just couldn't resist. And besides, the bit beast inside of her has dragon wings.) The other powers went in to my blade causing the whole dish to glow white. Creed and Mira covered their eyes from the glare but I watched this spectacular show from a front row seat. I felt something from the glow telling me exactly what to do.

AUTHOR

Ebony appeared to be listening to the glow and nodded her head in reply. She flapped her wings with such great force she rose up to the ceiling. She spread her arms out and brought them in to a prayer position in front of her. Then she raised her right arm, brought it down slowly to her left shoulder and then shot it out to the right at great speed.

A beam of power shot up to the ceiling with pulses of light shooting out from the dish. Mira was blasted back and fell to the ground and lay very still. But the beam didn't stop there; it went right through to the mansion and erupted out of its ceiling to the sky. Yin and Yang went back in to Mira's blade as power radiated from Ebony's blade. The beam vanished as though it had never bee there and the powers went back in to their owners blades. Black Dragoon did the same and the wings disappeared from Ebony's back.

That's when the walls and ground shook and cracked around them. The glass sheet shattered and the metal tentacles broke apart from the sheer force. Parts of the ceiling started to come down and crashed on to the floor. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Ebony grabbed the blades and Kai picked up Mira.

They all ran to the elevator and clambered in. They got out just in time to see the middle of the mansion fall down in to the hole. "Whoa…remind me never to get on the wrong side of you." Tyson said and the rest nodded on agreement. Ebony scowled and turned on the doctor.

EBONY

"Now stick to what you were going to do. I won so hand it over." He gave me the bloody whistle and I blew it. Mira could hardly open her eyes as he removed the metal crown. Four spikes were retracted leaving two puncture marks on her temples. I blew it and whispered in her ear. "You're free, your free, your free. Mira…can you hear me?"

"Thank you." Was her weak reply as she passed out. Dr. Creed disappeared as I tried to look for him. I wanted to hurt him for doing such a thing to one so small and innocent.

We followed Kai home, surrounding him and the girl like a protective shield against our enemies. He tried to wake her up by gently moving her head. "There's no point in doing that Kai, she has no energy and will sleep for a long time." I said and he nodded looking emotionless and cold again. I think he was hiding his emotions so as not to appear weak. I also think he wanted to show those who would try to get at her now would be a bad idea. If they did, they'd have to be ready for a whole can of butt whoop from all of us. We stopped by his door and went our separate ways.

There was no doubt about it, she was going to be one sick little girl tomorrow. I just hope they didn't hate me for getting her in this state.


	40. Chapter 40

KAI

Maggie cleaned her up and put a dressing gown on the kid. I watched her all night like a hawk and then some. There was no way I was going to let her get captured again. I promised myself to keep her safe and look what happens, and people wonder why I'm a lone wolf. I patched up her wounds and stood ready with painkillers for her.

She didn't wake up that morning or later that afternoon. She finally woke up that night but her eyes were unfocussed and blank. "Mira?" The little girl winced and I helped her take the painkillers to help her sleep. Her eyes were pink and her skin was white as chalk. Her temperature was much higher so I sent for the doctor. I knew I couldn't tell him about what happened so I just said she was like that since last night.

He came out an hour later looking grave. "It's very serious whatever it is. She doesn't seem to be in tune with us at the moment. Here, give her these next time she wakes up. They should help her temperature to drop and sooth her head." He handed me a couple of blue pills. "I would go to sleep yourself lad, you don't look so well either."

"Not until she wakes up." He knew I was lying but didn't push the matter any further. "Then call me in the morning to report any change." I complied and sat by her bed ready for her to wake up. She did a few hours later and I helped her to take the pills.

I was tired and covered in dust from the cave-in but didn't want to leave her side. It swirled with every move I made in my seat to stay awake. Eventually it irritated my sinuses making me want to sneeze so I decided to take a shower. The noise from them would've disturbed her and that's the last thing I wanted to do. Besides, the shower woke me up enough to get back to my post quite quickly.

When I returned she was standing by the window looking at the sky. A light glow was radiating off her again making her look even more angelic in her white dressing gown. I stood beside her to see she was looking at the moon. "See anything interesting?"

"Hmm." Was her reply and I stood next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Shaky." Girl of few words tonight aren't we. "Then why are you out of bed?" She sighed and looked at me not letting go of the windowsill. "I wanted to see the moon." I looked at the carpet to see marks of where she struggled to get to the window. "Let go." She shook her head. "I won't let you fall."

"You'd better not." She growled and I smirked at her trying to act tough. She let go and I picked her up when she started to fall. "Stay in bed until you can stand on your own two feet. Doctor's orders."

"His or yours?" She said not looking too convinced. I laughed and looked down to see she had fallen asleep in my arms again. I put her back in to bed and left her alone to sleep. This also gave me a chance to get some sleep as well much to the relief of my eyes. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

MIRA

I knew I'd feel worse than before but I didn't realise how bad. At first I thought I was getting better, but then I felt like I had a bad bout of flu and was shivering all over for hours on end. But the worst was when I struggled to the bathroom beside my bedroom to throw up. I did this six times before finally going back to sleep with my stomach finally emptied. I felt even more tired than before and didn't wake until late afternoon. "Hi."

"Hi." Came my weak reply. Kai was sitting there looking at me with two pills in his hand. "The doctor came to see you this morning and said you should take two more of these." I didn't remember taking them before but I did as he said. "How do you feel?"

"…" I didn't quite know how to answer that. "Like a million dollars." I didn't use sarcasm a lot but I think it was good. It caused Kai to smirk so it must've been good. "Still shaky?"

"Shivery." He felt my head and frowned. He went out and came back with a hot drink and another blanket. I felt a bit better after that and Kai's mood changed when some colour came back in to my face. "Try to get some rest." I nodded and lay back on my bed with Kai by my side. "You don't need to be around me all the time you know." Kai seemed a little agitated by this and guilt flooded his face. Man it looked so wrong. "I don't blame you Kai" Was all I said when he walked out my room. I don't know if he heard me or not and was too tired to think about it.

EBONY

I wondered about Kai and the little girl. I tried ringing his phone quite a few times but he turned it off. 'Must be keeping watch.' I thought. I needed to talk to him to feel strong again. Ok I'm sounding like a major sissy but I don't care right now. What Creed asked for really scared me. I thought I was going to loose to Mira when she called out her bit beasts but I managed to hold her off. If I lost what would've happened? Would I have been able to make the decision to leave Kai and join Creed? Or rip Black Dragoon out of me and died with Kai by my side? It was tearing me apart just thinking about it.

My nights were haunted with the match. I wanted to know how Mira was doing; I wanted to know if Kai was mad at me. But neither of my questions would be answered until Kai rang my bloody phone!

It was only until I went back to school did I get a chance to talk to Kai. But he was far from being angry with me. He held me close and kissed me deeply. "How's Mira doing?"

"She's getting better." I had a feeling he wasn't telling me everything. His eyes could hide nothing from me and it took one look to know something was wrong. "And?" I asked incredulously looking deep in to his eyes. He knew I'd sussed him so he spilled. "She's taking longer to recover this time. Sometimes she seems ok and other times she gets worse."

"I wish I'd never been born!" I exclaimed to the sky. I lay back and heaved a heavy sigh with my eyes on the clouds. Kai loomed over me and kissed me again. "Never wish that." He lay back beside me and closed his eyes with his arms under his head. I smirked and stayed silent for a while. But then some yelling caught my attention and I sat up to take a look. The whore from hell was arguing with one of the popular boys. "Probably unable to decide what position to take tonight." Kai snorted and I looked at him to see a big smirk upon his face.


	41. Chapter 41

Three days later the performance of Romeo and Juliet was finally scheduled. I looked at my work one last time before sitting back to watch the dress rehersal. Did me eyes deceive me or was Irene not there?

"Bad news! Irene is sick!" The drama teacher yelled. No wonder she was chosen for the job, what a drama queen. One word went through my mind with this new information. 'Abortion.' I smirked for a few seconds until the drama teacher turned her attention on me. "Ebony!"

"Oh no you don't! I'd rather be dead!" I was not acting and really meant what I said. Either that or I kill the drama teacher…now that's a thought. "But you could save the show!" I folded my arms and closed my eyes trying hard not to listen to her. "Please!" She begged sounding like she was on the verge of tears. "All our hard work will count for nothing!" She shrieked. I looked at the backgrounds I painted with my hours after school. I hated to admit it but the old hag had a point, I did work hard to make them. I sighed heavily and unfolded my arms opening my eyes to a hopeful face. "Fine." I growled.

Never in my life had I ever seen a teacher prance like that. She looked like a sugar plum fairy out of the nutcracker ballet. I saw it when I was a kid with my uncle. Just one of a few happy memories I've had in my life.

When I saw the pink poofy dress I felt a strong urge to vomit…violently. It looked like a toilet doll dress. "I'm not wearing that."

"Well it's too late to change the colour." I pushed passed the drama teacher and looked along the row of dresses. I found a dress that looked better. It was less poofy and looked more dignified like a princess. It wasn't black but a nice darkish blue with white trim. "I can wear this right?" The drama teacher sighed but didn't have a problem with it. There was no way in hell I was going to be seen in pink. I wouldn't be seen dead in pink at my own funeral.

I put the dress on and stepped outside. Hilary and the rest of the team looked at me with their eyes popping out of their heads. The fucking teacher wanted to put make up on my face. But until the actual show then she could just stick it up her ass, or ill do it for her.

"Anyone laughs then they'd better be running after the rehearsal!" I scolded them and they were quick to hide their smiles.

I got in to my role at great speed to save time and get this over quickly. Two hours later and we were done. The only problem was the kiss between Rome and Juliet. Romeo tried to feel my breasts as he leant I for the kiss. I'm probably the only Juliet who got Romeo to sing soprano in the history of plays shown in schools everywhere.

The drama teacher was happy with the rehearsal even with the little incident. She said I had quite some talent…yuk! I smirked when I spied Romeo putting an ice pack on his nuts.

I was so relieved to put my old clothes back on and met Kai in the car park. I had what you could say a little word with Hilary after the rehearsal. I told her to keep quiet about what I was doing or else. She took it literally and everyone else did the same.

"How the rehearsal go?" I sighed deeply and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"You know you said you'd see the show?" He nodded and held me tight. I needed his strength more than anything right now. "You'll know what's wrong when you see it." No one spoke of my new job in the show and Kai was none the wiser. He heard about Irene and wondered who'd be the new Juliet. I lied and said Hilary was doing it. "But don't bring attention to her new role. She'll be unbearable to be with and brag about it all day." Kai bought it and just stayed with me for the rest of the day.

KAI

I went back home to see Mira was looking a lot better. She sat up and smiled at me for a second before getting back on scribbling something on some paper. I came over to take a look thinking it might've been a kids drawing, you know, flowers, rainbows, that kind of thing. But instead it was a very good illustration of her drop kicking Voltaire off a cliff. I smirked as did she. "Can I show this to him when he gets back?" I asked her. She handed it over almost immediately with an evil grin plastered on her face. "That was the whole idea. How's Ebony?"

"She's fine. How are you feeling?" She shrugged and I put my hand on her forehead. She was still slightly warm but nothing to get concerned about. "There is a play in three nights at my school. You should be well enough to see that if you like."

"What's the play called?" I sat beside Mira admiring her work. "Romeo and Juliet." She instantly made a face as though she was about to be sick. I was inclined to agree with her, but Ebony was stage manager and I wanted the whole school to see her talent. "Ebony didn't want to be involved in it either. But they made her stage manager." The little girl shook her head. "Poor Ebony, imagine having to watch some popular girl prancing round like a fairy with a boy doing much the same." She was crude but right. "Will you come?" She gave me a look as if to say 'what do you think?' before scowling at me. "Please." I could see she wasn't budging and I nearly gave up. So I got on my knees and was about to beg before she yelled for me to stop. I looked up and Mira gave in. "Ok I'll do it! Just don't beg like a moron otherwise I will be sick!" I smirked and got up. "How do I know you'll keep your word?"

"Ebony's my friend and I always keep them to my friends." She sounded sincere and I could tell she wasn't lying. "Very well, but if you break your promise-"

"I gave you my word isn't that enough?" She yelled looking very angry. "Ok, ok I was only messing with you." I put my hands up in mock surrender and she folded her arms looking cross. "Hmph! Well keep it up Kai and I will break my promise." I don't know the last time I had ever seen Mira so serious. But then I remembered she didn't like being toyed with, she's had enough of that with Creed. "Sorry." I sighed and she smiled looking more like herself again. "Apology accepted."

I stayed there until nightfall looking through the rest of her drawings. Her anger and hate for the people that had used her over the years were either dying or getting hurt. I could understand her reason for drawing these but never did I think a little kid could be so creative when it came to killing them.


	42. Chapter 42

Later that night when Mira was asleep and all was quiet I heard a car pull up by the door. I looked out of my window to see it was Voltaire's limo. My blood boiled when he had the nerve to enter the house with Mira still in it.

It came as no surprise to me when Voltaire's butler came in to my room. "Your grandfather requests your presence master Kai." I hated this old git, but I hated Voltaire even more. I got up and stormed to his office shutting out the old git as I went in. He was standing by the window not moving a muscle. It was only then did I realise it had started to rain with thunder and lightening cracking overhead. 'Great, I won't be getting much sleep tonight either.'

But then my attention was caught when the bastard of my life spoke. "Sit down Kai."

"I'd rather stand!" I growled through clenched teeth. He still didn't turn to look at me and heaved a heavy sigh. "How's Mira?" I would've leapt at him for even saying her name right there and then. But the truth is I wanted to know what reason he had for doing this. "In a sorry state thanks to you and Creed!" Was all I came out with. He sighed again before finally turning to look at me. I held back a gasp and sneer at the same time. His left arm was in a sling and he had a black eye. "Sit down." He said in a stern tone but I refused to move. "Why did you-"

"SIT DOWN!" He yelled but I still didn't move. "Sit down and I'll explain everything." That was when I obeyed and took a seat in front of him. I felt something in my pocket and took out Mira's drawing. "She asked me to show you this." I gave him the drawing and he sighed. "She's quite the little artist." He lowered himself slowly and painfully in to the chair facing me. Looks like some work was done on him around the sides too. I waited patiently for him to begin.

"Some years ago there was a project involving Ebony's uncle-"

"Ebony already told me about that." Voltaire looked annoyed about being interrupted but I wanted to get on with the explanation. "I see. Well after the unfortunate mishap of the fatality there were some people very interested in her uncle's work. They were angry he closed down his experiments after I showed them his research. They wanted to continue with it to make an army to control the world after Boris's little mishap." You could say that again. "No free will, no disobedience, absolute co-operation and loyalty. I tried to retrieve her uncles work but I found out he destroyed his lab and everything in it after saving Ebony. It took several years to track down a scientist he had fired a couple of years before I joined the project."

"Dr. Creed."

"Exactly. Everything was going well until Creed became worried about his control crown experiment. He said he wanted to try it out on someone that was already in the final process of her uncle's experiment. They found it impossible to track down the other children. But then Creed recognised Mira from a photo in my sister's house when we had a meeting there. I was told to get her here for the test of the crown. I couldn't disobey them, I had gone in too deep and they are very dangerous men. This is what they did just by you interfering in their plans. I wasn't found at fault to blame apparently. But for some reason they won't do anything to either you or Ebony." They'd better not or I'll kill them. That was when Voltaire stopped and asked for me to leave but that didn't satisfy me. "Why did you subject Mira to such pain and suffering?" He looked at me with tired eyes showing his true age. "I didn't want this but I had no choice."

"NO CHOICE? SHE'S PART OF WHAT'S LEFT OF OUR FAMILY! OUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!" I just lost it hoping for some sort of relief but it only made me angrier. "You think I wanted her to get hurt?"

"WELL YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT HER!"

"DAMMIT KAI! WHY DO YOU THINK I KEPT TELLING YOU TO KEEP YOUR EYES ON HER?" What the hell was this? "DON'T'T YOU DARE TRY TO PIN THIS ON ME YOU OLD BASTARD! THIS IS NO ONE'S FAULT BUT YOUR OWN! I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY DO TO YOU. BUT IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING TO ENDANGER THE LIVES OF MY FRIENDS OR MIRA AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" God that felt good to get off my chest. For the first time in my life Voltaire looked lost for words. "You've already fucked up my life, don't do the same to Mira."

"I'm sorry for the pain I've caused both you and Mira. But I can't back out now…"

"Why?" My anger was still not played out but I felt a bit better. "They'll kill me…you too. Then maybe they'll go after Ebony, Mira and then my sister." I sighed and felt as tired as he looked. "Was she involved in it too?"

"Good lord no. She may be sadistic but she's not stupid enough to get involved with people like these. I admit I was a little foolhardy to even agree to help them." A little foolhardy? Bloody moron more like it. "But back then I was greedy and their offer was more than tempting."

"You mean to tell me all this was over a big fat deposit in your bank account?" It was then I left too disgusted to look at him. I knew he loved money but this was just too much. Why did I have to be related to him of all people, why?

I opened the door to Mira's room to see she was sat up in bed with silent tears rolling down her eyes. She looked angrier than words could ever say. I sat down at the end of her bed not taking my eyes off her. One tear rolled down her cheek after the next, but still she made no sound. "I take it you heard the conversation?" I couldn't think of what else to say. She nodded making more tears fall off her face. She wiped them away furiously before coming over to me. "I hate him." Was all she came out with before becoming silent again. "Me too." I don't know how long we sat there listening to the storm. It felt like hours had passed and we hadn't moved.

"Did you show him my picture?" Mira asked finally breaking this unbearable silence. I nodded and turned my head to see her angry look was replaced by an evil grin. "Good." I told her about Voltaire's state of health and her smile increased in size making the hairs stand up on the back of my neck.

MIRA

I was numb. All I felt was hate for the man residing in his office half beaten and so guilt ridden I could almost smell it from underneath the floor boards. I knew Kai was there, but it was as though he were invisible to me. My heart was closed to pity and I wanted something that I hadn't felt before. The feeling of blood lust and revenge took me totally off guard making me cry to feel such a thing. Only after it had finally sunk in did I stop crying.

The storm really became violent and I felt Kai jump beside me after a particularly loud thunder crack. I was used to thunder and lightening at night so I just slept through them. I wondered how Kai could have so much self restraint from killing his grandfather more than once. But if Kai could restrain himself from such a thing then so could I. "How…I…" What was I actually trying to say? I think I was just trying to break the silence. "Hmm?" I found Kai looking me straight in the eyes. "How I wonder what it would be like if we weren't related to him." Kai nodded looking thoughtful. I think he was trying to imagine it but failed miserably when a scowl spread over his face a moment later. "I feel sick." I didn't mean the ill kind of sick and Kai seemed to understand completely. It made me sick to my stomach to think that some part of Voltaire's blood floats through mine.

The storm had ended and the night became silent. Kai got up to go to bed for school tomorrow, I wonder if he'll actually get to sleep. Look's like I'm not the only one who won't get much sleep tonight.


	43. Chapter 43

EBONY

Well today's the big day. 'I wonder if it's too late to commit suicide.'

"Come on Ebony! You're on!" The teacher hissed pushing me out on the stage. 'Guess so.' I didn't look at the audience and just went with the play.

KAI

I was ready to be bored out of my mind but when Ebony came on the stage I couldn't help but stare. Mira had a great deal of pity and disgust on her face for Ebony. No wonder the drama class didn't mention this, if one word of this leaked out Ebony would've probably killed the perpetrator. Tyson looked shocked as did the rest of the audience who knew her. Hilary and the drama club's faces were unchanged and just watched the show.

Her dress floated behind her and the words flowed out of Ebony's mouth one syllable after the next. I couldn't help but watch in awe at her performance. As much as Ebony hated acting…she was born to perform. She hid her hate for this play behind the mask with which she had to act. I had never seen such emotion flow over her face before the way it did tonight. My heart pounded painfully against my rib cage, I looked beside me to see if Mira could hear it…but she was too busy watching the play.

An hour passed and the play was almost over. It was then I realised she had to kiss the popular bastard who was playing Romeo very soon. I made an excuse to leave Mira's side. She would be safe enough; Tyson and the others were seated around her hypnotized by the performance. I had to act fast if this was going to work.

EBONY

The curtain came down and that asshole tried to put his hand in between my legs. I did the same only to crush his nuts in my hands. Boy did I smile when he yelped in pain like a wounded dog. "Try that again mate and I'll make you wish you never had these ok?" I whispered quietly in his ear. He nodded and held his aching nuts as I walked away to get a drink of water. I watched the scenery change from day to night. The drama teacher hissed at me to get back on the table and I saw the idiot had put a sash on his fucking face! Why the fuck would he do a thing like that? There was no time for me to take it off as the curtain was going up. "You fucking idiot! That's not even in the script!" I hissed.

MIRA

I watched on looking at the scene before Romeo was about to drink the poison and lay dead beside Juliet. How I hated this soppy play, thank god the two idiots die at the end. Shakespeare or no Shakespeare this play sucks to the ends of the earth. The curtain fell and a loud yelp was heard a few seconds later. Then it became really silent like something had happened. Then the curtain slowly came up and I saw that Romeo had a sash covering his face. Ebony looked a bit annoyed when she woke up but tried to hide the fact it wasn't in the play with great success.

EBONY

I took off the material cursing the idiot who was playing Romeo when the audience gasped. I managed at great length to keep my composure as I looked down at the person beside me. Kai had managed to switch places with the popular git when the curtain came down and I went for a glass of water. I got on with Juliet's over dramatic death and made the kiss between Kai and myself last a bit longer than it should have. When the curtain went down he smiled and I smiled back. "Thanks for rescuing me." I told Kai as he sat up beside me. "I won't let anyone else be your Romeo."

The next day it was business as usual Kai was training with his team. They still couldn't believe what Kai did but he punished them if they dared to laugh.

News of Dr. Creed and his experiments vanished from Voltaire's office. It appeared he had broken his ties with that part of his life and is now getting on with other business. Whether they be good or bad Kai didn't care, just so long as it didn't drag me or Mira in to it. Mira was relieved when he told her this and she smiled for days.

We thought she would never leave and would've been more than happy to have her around…until Mira was with us at the park a few days later. A Limo pulled up and out came a very refined looking old woman. Mira instantly stood up and ran to her. "Grandmother!" She called hugging the old lady tight who was just as pleased to be reunited with Mira. Kai looked at the old lady and smiled a little. She wasn't like Voltaire and had a good relationship with Mira by the look of things. The team and I would be sad to see her go, but I had a feeling Kai would miss her the most. She was the last of his family after all, but like always, he hardly showed his emotion. She said goodbye to everyone in turn coming to Kai last of all. "Bye Kai, I hope to see you again soon."

"Whatever." He said. Mira frowned and looked a bit sad until Kai winked at the kid making her smile. "Bye everybody!" She called and we waved back wondering when we would see her again. Kai had gone strangely quiet for the rest of the training session and we all knew why. But he would never admit it.

Tyson and Hilary are getting on with their love life just fine. The future for me and Kai? I can't say anything about that really except that's another story. (Ok crap line to end it but I couldn't think of anything else to say. If you want a continuation then just say so. If not I thank you very much, I wouldn't know what to do next anyway. But I can take a bash at it if anyone wants to know.)

THE END!

Soriya: Finally! (She gasps lying back in her chair and stretching)

Ebony: I thought you'd never finish that thing.

Soriya: Me too.

Kai: Me three.

Soriya: Whatever Kai.

Tyson: Isn't that Kai's line?

(Everyone sighs at Tyson's stupidity) Tyson: What?

Soriya: You do know how to talk bull shit sometimes Tyson. Everyone says that once in a while.

Tyson: Hmph!

Soriya: Now that's Kai's line. (Hilary and some of the team laugh quietly whilst Tyson storms out the room)

Ebony: I thought he'd never leave.

Soriya: So true.

Hilary: Don't be so mean.

Ebony: You're always going on about how Tyson drives you crazy so don't talk to us about being mean.

Hilary: He's my boyfriend so I'm allowed to say things like that.

Ebony: I don't say things like that about Kai.

Hilary: Why?

Ebony: Because it's disrespectful.

Kai: I agree. (He held Ebony close and she smiled.)

Hilary: Hmph! (Leaves to find Tyson.)

Soriya: One less annoyance in the room.

Ebony: I couldn't agree more. Sometimes I really wish the same blood didn't run in my veins as her.

Soriya: Mira thinks the same thing about Voltaire.

(Kai looks distant and almost sad.) Ebony: You ok Kai? (Kai nods.)

Soriya: (Whispers to Ebony) I think he misses Mira.

Ebony: Oh, maybe it would be best not to mention her for a while. He probably still feels guilty.

Kai: What are you two whispering about?

Soriya: Nothing that would interest you.

Ebony: Uhuh.

Kai: (Shrug. Continues looking out the window.)

Soriya: Come on Kai buck up. The stories finished so try and be at least a little bit happy. (Kai doesn't answer.) Rrrr…he drives me crazy.

Ebony: Yeah, but he's great to have around.

Soriya: Especially if trouble comes your way.

Ebony: Mhmm.

Kai: Will you two stop talking about me as if I wasn't here.

Soriya: Well, well, well. Look who came back from dream land.

Kai: Hmph!

Max: Come on you guys can't we all just get along?

Soriya: This is Kai you're talking about Max. He doesn't get along with anyone.

Kai: That's not true! Mira and I-

Everyone: Huh? (Kai looks away pretending he didn't say that.)

Kenny: Rei, Max come with me. I need to upgrade your beyblades for the next tournament.

Rei: Ok Chief.

Max: Wait for me! (Runs out the door after Rei and Kenny.)

Ebony: You miss her don't you Kai?

Kai: She's just an annoying little kid. Why should I miss her bothering me all the time?

Ebony: Kai, you may be a good liar. But your eyes make you so see through its unreal.

Soriya: Pfff! There's no point in trying to get him of all people to admit he misses the kid so don't bother asking him.

Ebony: Then why did you make me his girlfriend?

Soriya: I thought you could make him crack and you have. But there are just something's he won't admit to anyone.

Kai: Well I…do.

Soriya & Ebony: What?

Kai. --;

Soriya: Are you trying to prove a point or something? Like your not the emotionless jerk people take you for?

Kai: Shut up! (Storms out the room)

Ebony: Hey Kai slow down she didn't mean it. (Soriya shrugs before shutting down her computer and following the team out the front door.)


End file.
